


Desconocido (Unknown)

by Imthecraziest



Series: Desconocido [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Admirador Secreto, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Celos, Chatting & Messaging, Confesiones de amor, Crushes, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Familia disfuncional, Fights, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Invasion of Privacy, Jealousy, Lies, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Malentendidos, Manipulación, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Multi, Noche de Reyes-Freeform, Original Work From DjBunn3, Peleas, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rehabilitation, Secret Admirer, Secret Messages, Secrets, Self-Denial, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Spanish Translation, Stargazing, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Traducción al español, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Twelfth Night - Freeform, chantaje, embarazo adolescente, intento de suicidio, mensajes secretos, mentiras, negación, rehabilitacion, universo alternativo- Instituto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthecraziest/pseuds/Imthecraziest
Summary: Han pasado algunos meses desde que el padre de Keith se volvió a casar, dejando a Keith en un instituto nuevo sin amigos, sin madre y sin esperanza. Lo único que evita que se vuelva completamente loco es Lance Fuentes, el encantador, divertido y sorprendentemente intimidante chico al que Keith ha estado admirando (lease también: el chico por el que ha estado colgado) desde lejos desde el primer día.(...)





	1. Keith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djbunn3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djbunn3/gifts).
  * A translation of [Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619660) by [djbunn3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djbunn3/pseuds/djbunn3). 

> Resumen:  
Han pasado algunos meses desde que el padre de Keith se volvió a casar, dejando a Keith en un instituto nuevo sin amigos, sin madre y sin esperanza. Lo único que evita que se vuelva completamente loco es Lance Fuentes, el encantador, divertido y sorprendentemente intimidante chico al que Keith ha estado admirando (lease también: el chico por el que ha estado colgado) desde lejos desde el primer día.  
Después de un mal día que ha dejado a Lance sintiéndose miserable y avergonzado, Keith aprovecha la oportunidad y usa el sistema de mensajería de la escuela Garrison para reconfortarle como un admirador anónimo llamado Desconocido. Lo que se suponía iba a ser un solo mensaje de esperanza se acaba convirtiendo en la amistad más rara del instituto, y pronto Keith se encuentra a si mismo más cercano a Lance de lo que jamás soñó. Pero mantener un secreto tan grande es duro, especialmente cuando algunos encuentros fortuitos le llevan a hacerse amigo de Lance en la vida real también.  
Sin ser capaz de explicarle a Lance que él es Desconocido, e igualmente incapaz de desaparecer como había pretendido en un principio, Keith pronto se encuentra a si mismo atrapado en una red de mentiras y secretos. Mientras él empieza a desesperarse porque no descubran su identidad, Lance se vuelve igual de desesperado por averiguar quien es Desconocido en realidad. La pregunta es, ¿Cuan lejos están dispuestos a llegar?
> 
> IMPORTANTE NOTA AL FINAL (LEEDLA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA AL FINAL IMPORTANTE (LEEDLA)

-¡Hey, eres tú!

Keith dejó de mirar al libro para mirar hacia arriba, cerrándolo con un suave pof al ver a la chica bajita delante suya.

-Oh. Hola, Pidge.

-Keith, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Pidge dejando unos cuantos libros encima del mostrador. Entre ellos Keith localizó un libro de astrofísica, dos de historia de América y "El dador de recuerdos".-No sabía que eras voluntario aquí.

Keith alcanzó los libros, arrastrándolos por la encimera hacia el antiguo y normalmente roto escáner.

-Me viene bien para el currículum.-Explicó él encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo el primer libro del montón.-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Historia del mundo moderno.-Dijo Pidge.-El Sr. Coran es divertido y todo eso, pero es difícil aprender algo con él, ¿sabes? Salta de una cosa a otra en las clases. Quiero saltarme el próximo cuarto de hora sólo para saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Sí.-Keith escaneó los códigos de barras de uno en uno, a veces pasando alguno varias veces cuando no oía el beep, y mirando a la pantalla para comprobar que todo iba bien. A Pidge no pareció importarle su respuestas cortas, lo que era tanto agradable como un poco desalentador. Aunque a penas interactuaban, ella era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo en el instituto.

-Te he visto en mi clase, ahora que lo pienso. A quinta hora, ¿no?

-Creo que sí.-Dijo él sin molestarse en mirar hacia arriba.

-Conmigo y Lance. Ya sabes, ¿Lance Fuentes? ¿Alto y ligón? Tiene el pelo castaño y siempre está hablando en clase.

Keith asintió mecánicamente, haciéndole un agujero con la mirada al libro que estaba sosteniendo. Por supuesto que sabía quién era Lance. ¿Cómo podía alguien no saber quién era Lance? Era ruidoso, pero además, era divertido y carismático, popular pero de manera que era fácil hablar con él, lo que no es que le colocara en la corte real del Garrison pero tampoco le expulsaba a la calle. Lance Fuentes, molesto, imperfectamente perfecto, con una sonrisa perfecta y una personalidad perfecta y amigos perfectos como Pidge Gunderson-Holt, la misma que le estaba mirando raro ahora mismo.

Él volvió a sentir de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando raro.

-Sí, estamos en la misma clase.-Dijo al final, volviendo su atención a los libros.

-Deberías sentarte con nosotros un día de estos. Sé que no te gusta mucho la interacción humana, pero podría ser una buena oportunidad, y estoy segura de que a Lance no le importaría. Le preguntaría, pero ahora mismo está de mal humor.

¿Estaba aquí? Keith se encontró a sí mismo buscando con la mirada esperanzado (tanto porque estuviera como porque no). Podía ver a Hunk, el mejor amigo de Lance por lo que él sabía, asomándose al ala de Historia, pero aparte de eso, no había más caras familiares. Pidge pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque negó con la cabeza con expresión simpática.

-Está encerrado en casa. Ha pasado algo vergonzoso antes, así que está enfurruñado.-Suspiró, negando con la cabeza exasperada.- Sinceramente, es una reina del drama. Yo sigo diciéndole que no es para tanto, pero él actúa como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Eso explicaría porque parecía tan triste durante geometría. Pobre chico. Keith negó con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con Pidge, devolviéndole sus libros con el ticket rosa de devolución entre las páginas del primero de ellos.-Tienes hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Gracias.-Dijo ella, con la voz ensordecida por la pantalla de libros que tenía delante. Él le ofrecería una bolsa pero parecía estar bastante bien así. Cuando quedó claro que no iba a decir nada más, ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia Hunk. No se había alejado nada más que unos pasos antes de detenerse y volver a darse la vuelta. -Sabes Keith, en serio deberías venir con nosotros a comer uno de estos días. Como he dicho, sé que no eres un animal sociable, pero es fácil hacerse amigo de Lance y Hunk y a mí ya me conoces.

-Lo pensaré.-Mintió Keith. Sí, como si alguna vez se fuera a plantear hacer algo así. Aunque su padre y su madrastra le empujaran a unirse a clubs y ser sociable, no podía hablar con ningún chico de sus clases. La mayoría eran completos idiotas (no valían ni para el instituto, ni la vida en general o la lógica más aplastante) y los que no lo eran, o eran unos capullos integrales o sorprendentemente intimidantes. Vale, más específicamente, _Lance_ le intimidaba. Tan fácil de tratar como parecía, todavía se le antojaba una tarea imposible ir hacia él y decir hola. Keith nunca había siquiera llegado tan lejos como para intentarlo, pero podía imaginarse lo difícil que sería. Lance estaba en cuatro de las clases que tenía Keith este semestre y había estado en cinco en el anterior, lo que le había dado a Keith tiempo para observarle a él y a sus amigos. Pidge era un poco como Keith, y ella siempre decía hola cuando estaban cerca; Hunk era dulce y divertido, pero nunca habían intercambiado más de unas pocas palabras; y Lance...

Pidge entrecerró lo ojos un momento, como si no terminara de creerle.

-Deberías.-Dijo ella al final, despacio, antes de volverse hacia Hunk.- Bueno, hasta luego. -Hasta luego.

\- Keith se hizo eco de sus últimas palabras mientras ella se alejaba. Él suspiró y empezó a abanicar las páginas del libro que había estado leyendo para quitarle el polvo de encima. (No se usaba mucho la biblioteca, por lo que él sabía, y "Please don't kill the freshman" no era lo que llamarías una opción popular).

Pobre Lance. Lo que sea que le hubiera pasado debía haber sido algo gordo, si tenía en cuenta su humor en geometría. Normalmente era una persona optimista, y aunque sí que se quejaba y ponía morritos muy a menudo, no era nunca...bueno, no iba nunca en serio. Siempre le daba un giro positivo a sus emociones negativas, así que había sido muy raro verle triste de verdad.

Keith nunca había hablado con Lance, pero le había estado observando prácticamente desde principios de año. Desde la primera semana de instituto, Lance había llamado su atención. Al principio le había parecido molesto, pero con el tiempo Keith se había encontrado a sí mismo sonriendo con sus chistes malos y prestándole más atención cuando estaban en la misma clase. Había pensado en hablar con él, _lo haría_, si estuviera en su anterior instituto. ¿Pero ahora?

El Garrison era...bueno, era _algo_. Era más grande que la Politécnica Galra, tenía más estudiantes, más clubes y equipos y clases más grandes. Los empleados y los profesores no eran exactamente simpáticos, salvo algunos más jóvenes y extravagantes, y los estudiantes tendían a estar malhumorados como muchos adolescentes. No era lo que Keith habría deseado, pero era mejor de lo que esperaba. A veces. Aún así, le había costado encajar, en especial porque todos parecían conocerse ya. No es como si estuvieran buscando nuevos amigos.

Keith cerró el libro con cuidado, dejándolo en su mochila y sacando su teléfono. Tenía algunos mensajes de su padre, un email de uno de sus amigos de la Politécnica, algunas notificaciones de Instagram (aunque no es como si lo mirara mucho de todas formas) y un mensaje en el Messenger del Garrison.

El Garrison tenía su propio servicio de mensajería o Messenger, una especie de mezcla entre Skype y Gmail, y cada uno de los estudiantes tenía su perfil hasta que se graduara. Se suponía que era para trabajos en grupo o para contactar con otros estudiantes que no daban sus números de teléfono, pero la mayoría lo usaban para hacer grupos. Keith nunca, ni siquiera una vez, había recibido un mensaje.

Abrió la aplicación, metió su contraseña, y pulsó en el mensaje. Tenía dos mensajes sin leer de Auxia que abrió rápidamente.

_3:56 pm_

_Acxa: Keith, ¿Quieres venir a una fiesta conmigo esta semana?_

_Acxa: Una amiga mía es la anfitriona y me ha dicho que puedo llevar a mi hermano._

Keith frunció el ceño. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a ser el hermano de alguien. Auxia...o Acxa, como ella prefería...era buena e inteligente, no era para nada entrometida, pero no estaban emparentados sanguíneamente. Estaba en cuarto, le quedaba como año y medio para graduarse, así que cuando su madre y el padre de Keith se habían casado, habían decidido mudarse a Cadbury para que ella pudiera terminar el instituto en el mismo sitio.

Por supuesto, esa decisión había sido la causante de todos los problemas que tenía Keith ahora, pero no iba a ir a quejarse. Sarah hacía feliz a su padre y eso era lo importante.

Empezó a escribir una respuesta para borrarla y volver a escribirla de nuevo.

_4:20 pm_

_Keith-Yeun: No, gracias_

_Keith-Yeun: Tengo que estudiar_

Su último mensaje parecía una excusa porque le había quedado un poco cortante. Aún así, un segundo después, apareció el mensaje de "Acxa está escribiendo..." al final de la pantalla.

_4:21 pm_

_Acxa: Podría ser una experiencia interesante_

_Acxa: Sé que no sales mucho_

_Keith-Yeun: Estoy bien, gracias_

_Acxa: Vale, pero voy a volver a preguntarte pronto_

_Acxa: ¿Es tu primera vez usando el Messenger?_

_Keith-Yeun: Sí_

_Acxa: Deberías cambiar tu nombre de usuario a algo que no sea el nombre por defecto del colegio._

Keith miró mal hacia la pantalla, resoplando. Como si fuera a usar mucho el Messenger, preferiría no tener encima que inventarse un estúpido nombre de usuario.

_4:22 pm_

_Keith-Yeun: ¿Cómo qué?_

_Acxa: ¿Un apodo a lo mejor?_

_Acxa: ¿Tienes alguno?_

_Keith-Yeun: ¿Te parezco la clase de persona que tiene un apodo?_

_Acxa: Podrías haber tenido uno en el Galra._

_Keith-Yeun: Bueno, ya no estoy allí_

_Acxa: Mmm..._

_Keith-Yeun: Qué._

_Acxa: ¿Qué tal Greñas?_

_Keith-Yeun: No_

_Acxa: ¿Chico del cuchillo?_

_Keith-Yeun: No_

_Acxa: Bueno, piénsalo._

_Keith-Yeun: No creo_

_Acxa: Piensa también lo de la fiesta_

_Keith-Yeun: No, me sorprende que incluso tú vayas a ir_

_Keith-Yeun: No pareces muy fiestera_

_Acxa: Hago lo que quiero_

_Acxa: Además, me ha invitado Ezor, así que._

_Keith-Yeun: Vale, lo que sea_ Keith suspiró, saliendo del Messenger.

Preferiría andar sobre clavos ardiendo antes que ir a una de las fiestas de los amigos de Acxa, daba igual lo responsables e independientes que fueran, pero sabía que acabaría obligado a ir sí o sí. Dejó la cabeza caer sobre sus brazos, volviendo a pensar en Lance.

A lo mejor era por una mala nota, o una pelea con un amigo, o algo así. Puede que Lance tuviera algún problema en casa, o quizás alguno de los profesores más estrictos le había echado la bronca por decir palabrotas en clase. Keith de verdad que no tenía idea de que podía haber pasado que fuera tan grave como para que se le notara. Lance era normalmente la alegría personificada, una persona desenfadada; una única luz positiva en la vida de Keith.

Lance no parecía el mismo. Parecía desolado, sin mencionar avergonzado y ni siquiera Hunk había sido capaz de animarlo. Y Keith sólo quería que se sintiera mejor, quizás porque _le_ haría sentir mejor verles reír y hablar y gritar como lo hacían normalmente. Era egoísta, pero no había nadie más allí para darse cuenta excepto él.

Pero como él había dicho antes, Lance, a pesar de ser una persona alegre y buena, también le intimidaba. Había estado yendo al Garrison desde el colegio, y conocía a Hunk y Pidge desde hacía años. ¿Cómo podía Keith, de entre todo el mundo, ser capaz de alegrarle si nadie más había podido?

A lo mejor...a lo mejor debería intentarlo. Quizás Pidge tenía razón; debería aprovechar la oportunidad por una vez. El instituto era aburrido, de todas formas, sobre todo en las clases en las que no estaban Lance y sus amigos, no perdía nada intentando algo nuevo. Debería acercarse y preguntarle a Lance si estaba bien, puede que incluso aceptara la oferta de Pidge de sentarse con ellos. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Prefirió no pensar en la respuesta.

******************************************************************

El resto de la noche pasó muy lenta, y aún así para cuando llegó el martes, era demasiado pronto. Keith pasó la mayor parte de historia sentado al filo de la silla, mirando constantemente a Lance y Pidge. Estaba como un flan, apenas tomó apuntes y no consiguió retener nada de la clase que estaba dando Coran. (Pidge tenía razón, costaba seguirle).

Sonó el timbre de final de hora y los estudiantes salieron de clase en rebaño. Keith metió su archivador en la mochila y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Lance y a Pidge. _Allí_, en la puerta a punto de salir al pasillo. Keith se dio prisa en llegar a la puerta intentando alcanzar a Lance antes de que desapareciera entre la marabunta de estudiantes.

La voz podía oírse por el pasillo.

-Sólo digo que él no va a...

-Emm, ¿Lance?

Apenas le salió un hilo de voz a Keith, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo.

-Eh, ¿Lance?

Lance echó un vistazo hacia atrás, no a él, sino que un poco a su izquierda. No había hablado lo suficientemente alto.

-¿Has...

-Vamos.-Le interrumpió Pidge tirando de él.-No podemos volver a llegar tarde.

Keith suspiró, echó los hombros hacia abajo al verlos marchar hacia las taquillas, probablemente para encontrarse con Hunk. Adiós a su oportunidad de hacer esto rápido. Los tres tenían física juntos después, y luego a la cafetería, y después Keith no le vería hasta educación física al día siguiente, lo que no era digamos un buen lugar para preguntarle. Si no lo hacía hoy, puede que nunca volviera a tener la confianza para hacerlo.

La clase de ciencias estaba medio llena de gente de segundo cuando él llegó, la mayoría con el teléfono. Keith se sentó en su sitio normal en la mesa más silenciosa y sacó su cuaderno y bolígrafos, intentando no mirar a la puerta cada dos minutos. A lo mejor esto era una mala idea. Lance era un charlatán, lo que significaba que no había muchos momentos en los que pudiera acercarse a él. No quería empezar una conversación en mitad del almuerzo, y los pasillos eran demasiado ruidosos y estaban atestados de gente para hablar. Su plan era tener una conversación/presentación corta y tranquila, pero tal y como iban las cosas puede que tuviera que empezar a gritar para que notaran su presencia.

No es que fuera a hacerlo pero aún así.

Después de hacer todo lo posible por distraerse, organizando su archivador y sus bolígrafos por tamaño, color y de menos a más en cuestión de preferencias, miró hacia arriba. Quedaban dos minutos para que empezara la clase y Lance y Pidge no estaban todavía en su mesa habitual. Algo le decía que hoy no era su día.

Pero no podía rendirse. No iba a rendirse.

Oyó pasos acercarse y miró hacia atrás para ver a Lance y Pidge acercándose por el pasillo.

-Oye Lance.-Le llamó, alzando el brazo como si fuera a detenerle. Si el timbre se hubiera esperado trece, no _diez_ segundos más, hubiera podido decir un breve "espero que estés mejor". Sólo cinco segundos...

-¿Eh?-Lance se giró confuso, escaneando la marea de rostros justo cuando sonó la campana. Pidge le hizo un gesto para que se sentara justo cuando la Srta. Sauceda aparecía por la puerta. Sonó el timbre y Keith se hundió en la silla decepcionado, ignorando el sonido de la clase empezando a su alrededor para poder deprimirse. Estaba claro que el universo no estaba de su parte hoy, pero claro, ¿cuándo lo había estado?

Había mucha preparación para el descenso del huevo anual de la clase de física. Keith escuchó (léase también: puso la oreja) una conversación entre Pidge y Lance sobre Hunk siendo el campeón imbatible del concurso descenso del huevo en el Garrison. Echó un ojeada cuando Lance se mofó de algo que decía Pidge, rodando sus ojos azules del color del mar dramáticamente.

-¿Tienes problemas pensando en alguna idea para el diseño, Keith?-Le preguntó amablemente la Srta. Sauceda. Keith negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia su mesa.

-Estoy bien, gracias.-Dijo esperando que no preguntara por la hoja que tenía delante completamente en blanco. Por suerte, alguien más llamó para pedir ayuda y pronto estuvo de nuevo solo.

Suspirando cogió un lápiz del bolsillo de su mochila y empezó a escribir las ideas que le iban viniendo a la cabeza. Lance podía distraer bastante pero no iba a hacer que Keith no hiciera su trabajo. No es como si estuviera profunda y completamente obsesionado con él ni nada.

¿Verdad?

*******************************************************************

Poco más tarde de hora y media, sonó el timbre y los estudiantes empezaron a recoger sus cosas. Keith llevó sus dos mejores diseños para el proyecto al montón de papel que había en la parte delantera de la clase, pasando por la mesa de Lance de camino. Estaba nervioso, por un chico, para más inri. Definitivamente este no era su momento más bajo, pero estaba bastante cerca.

Por suerte, cuando se dio la vuelta, Lance y Pidge seguían allí. Pidge estaba amontonando sus libros y archivador en una desorganizada montañita, mientras Lance metía papeles de mala gana en su mochila.

-¿Hey, Lance?-Dijo Keith. La voz se le volvió a quedar atrapada en la garganta.- Eh, sólo quería saber si...

-¡Hola, Keith!-Exclamó Pidge al verle.-Lance, este es Keith.

-Hola.-Dijo Lance sin apenas molestarse en mirarle mientras embutía su carpeta azul en la mochila. Keith le saludó con la mano a pesar de su falta de atención.

-¿Y...has decidido aceptar mi oferta?-Preguntó Pidge enarcando una ceja.-¿O sólo estás aquí para robarnos nuestro plan para el descenso del huevo?

-No, y-yo quería saber si...eh...-Keith miró entre Lance y Pidge con incertidumbre.-Emm, si ibais a usar un paracaídas o no.-Terminó no muy convencido.

-Oh, bueno, sí, probablemente. Aunque, la categoría sin-paracaídas me intriga.-Pidge se rascó la cabeza considerándolo antes de volverse hacia Keith.-¿Eso era de verdad todo por lo que habías venido?

Le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad; sería una pena no usarla.

-En realidad, quería saber si Lance estaba bien.-Admitió echando una ojeada rápida a Lance.-Como, ya sabes, ayer me dijiste que había pasado algo malo.

La expresión de Pidge cambio a una de sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno Lance...

La puerta de la clase se abrió y entró un chico con el pelo largo y negro. Le resultaba familiar, pero Keith no podía recordar donde le había visto antes. Lance y Pidge se quedaron congelados cuando empezó a escanear la sala y luego se dirigió al frente.

-Pidge, vámonos.-Siseó Lance poniéndose la mochila. Pidge asintió cogiendo su propia mochila y siguiendo a Lance hacia la salida.

-Espera, pero yo...-Empezó Keith sin querer que Lance se marchara de nuevo.

-Mira, puedes...-Lance suspiró frustrado se pasó una mano por su ya revuelto pelo y luego negó con la cabeza.-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado. En otro momento, ¿vale?

Keith les vio irse acongojado quedándose en el pasillo principal de la clase hasta que la puerta se cerró de golpe. Suspiró, se puso la mochila y se dio la vuelta.

El chico de antes le miraba extrañado, pero miró hacia otro lado cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Keith frunció el ceño, se encogió de hombros y fue a recoger el resto de sus cosas.

Se había quedado sin tiempo. Iba a necesitar un nuevo plan.

Se dirigió hacia la cafetería de mala gana, cogió un sitio en una mesa vacía desde la que podía observar a Lance desde la distancia en su mesa habitual. (Porque era un rarito y un masoquista, ¿vale?). Parecía que la comida caliente de hoy eran hamburguesas, que estaban a un paso de ser los grasientos rollitos de pizza que nadie se comía. Se estaba preguntando si sería más sano saltarse el almuerzo en vez de comerse algo que era un 98% artificial como todo el mundo cuando su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Acxa.

_11:39 am_

_Acxa: ¿Por qué estás tan triste?_

Keith miró a su alrededor con recelo, y después volvió a su teléfono.

_Keith-Yeun: ¿Me estás vigilando?_

_Acxa: No, Ezor lo está haciendo._

_Keith-Yeun: ¿Por qué?_

_Acxa: ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta?_

_Acxa: Parece que alguien acabara de reciclar la carta de amor que le has puesto en la taquilla._

_Keith-Yeun: JA JA._

_Keith-Yeun: ¿Has terminado?_

_Acxa: Por ahora_

_Acxa: ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?_

_Keith-Yeun: No, estoy bien._

_Acxa:¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?_

_Keith-Yeun: No, está bien_

_Acxa: Si cambias de idea sólo acércate._

_Keith-Yeun: Gracias_

Keith miró hacia la mesa de Lance, dónde estaban merodeando varias personas, probablemente susurrando cosas no muy bonitas, si se fijaba en sus caras, y después miró a su teléfono. El comentario de Acxa sobre la carta en la taquilla era ridícula sí, pero le estaba dando una idea.

Era estúpido y muy muy cliché, pero ni que fuera a tener otra oportunidad para hablar con Lance sino. Siempre estaba con Hunk y Pidge y las únicas clases que tenía sin ellos eran aquellas en las que Keith tampoco estaba. Pero a lo mejor si pudiera hablar con Lance de _otra manera_...

Keith sabía algunas sobre el sistema de mensajería del Garrison. Era una aplicación oficial del instituto, pero estaba monitorizada por alumnos de los cursos superiores que eran de fiar, la mayoría alumnos de cuarto que estaban hasta los topes con clases y actividades extraescolares. Las partes de los perfiles que eran públicas, nombre de usuario, foto de perfil, y un espacio para poner alguna cita, eran customizables, mientras que las partes de entre bambalinas, el nombre legal del alumno, su año de nacimiento, cualquier información que tuviera el instituto, eran permanentes. Pero también estaba la opción de la cuenta privada, que minimizaba la cantidad de información que era pública en tu perfil para los otros estudiantes a solo tu nombre de usuario. La facultad podía seguir viendo todo, pero para el resto estaba en oculto.

A lo mejor podía "customizar" su perfil un poco, hasta que no fuera reconocible como suyo, y luego podía enviarle un mensaje a Lance a través del Messenger. Si las cosas iban mal, podía borrar todos los mensajes y la conversación y si funcionaban, podía decir que era él y quizás, posiblemente, podía trabajar en eso de conocer a Lance _poco a poco_.

No es que fuera un planazo que digamos, pero era lo mejor que tenía.

Keith abrió el Messenger otra vez y se metió en su perfil. Estaba bastante vacío en lo que a cambios se refería, porque lo había empezado a usar ayer, lo que significaba que todo lo que tenía que hacer era cambiar su nombre.

¿Pero a cuál? Tenía que ser algo que no pudieran conectar fácilmente con él, no como todas esas sugerencias que le dio ayer Acxa. _Anónimo_ pegaba demasiado con un grupito de admiradores secretos y él no lo era. Podía usar algo genérico como "ese-tío" o "nickname-creativo", o algo divertido y aleatorio como "fresa-gay", porque le gustaba el rojo y se vestía como un zarrapastroso traficante de drogas. Pero él no era divertido y aleatorio y nunca escogería ese nombre voluntariamente, así que lo tacho de la lista casi inmediatamente.

Si sólo tuviera alguien al que preguntar, como en esas pelis malas de institutos dónde los dos personajes principales se gustan y hablan sin parar sobre el otro con sus mejores amigos. (No es que a él le gustara Lance. No era tan patético). Tristemente, la única persona que podría ser considerada su amiga era Pidge y no la veía muy del rollo de hablar sobre chicos, así que el nombre perfecto seguía siendo desconocido.

_Desconocido_.

Casi se golpeó a sí mismo en la cara por no haberlo pensado antes. Podía ser un poco cliché también, pero era perfecto...simple, directo, sin sentido y sin andarse con rodeos, como él. No era tan pegoso como _Anónimo_, pero mucho mejor que _fresa-gay_. Lo escribió en el hueco para el nombre, después fue a ajustes y puso su cuenta en privado, por si las moscas. Y ahora lo difícil: el mensaje.

¿Debía ir al grano directamente, o dar vueltas hasta preguntarle a Lance si estaba bien? Definitivamente tenía que poner algo más que _hola_ o probablemente le ignoraría, y no podía sonar muy siniestro o le reportaría. A lo mejor debería dejar de lado la idea por completo y volver a observarle desde la distancia.

Miró otra vez hacia la mesa de Lance donde todavía seguían merodeando los mayores. Uno de ellos le susurró algo a otro, quien se rió cruelmente mirando a Lance de reojo. Lance bajó la cabeza y miró a su comida luciendo miserable, mientras Pidge miraba mal a los de cuarto.

Y Keith pensó que si podía hacerle sentir aunque fuera un poco mejor, habría merecido la pena.

Se debatió entre que decir y qué no decirle a Lance el resto del almuerzo, durante las últimas dos horas del día y durante casi todo su turno en la biblioteca. Al final, tiró todas sus ideas por la ventana y fue directo al grano con solo dos mensajes: _Hola_ como rompehielos seguido de un _parecías bastante triste ayer. ¿Estás bien?_

Lance tardó en responder unas cuantas horas, y Keith estuvo a punto de borrar los mensajes más veces de las que le gustaría admitir...porque no era un _cobarde_, vale, sólo quería sobrevivir a su primer año en el Garrison sin que le etiquetaran como rarito. Pero alrededor de las nueve y veinte de la noche, apareció la notificación de nuevo mensaje.

_9:18 pm_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: Hola, gracias por preguntar_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: estoy bien, solo estoy siendo dramático_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: por cierto, no creo que te conozca_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: Soy Lance, por si te has equivocado de tío. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Keith leyó los mensajes tres o cuatro veces, deleitándose con el hecho de que aún no le hubieran mandado a paseo. Lance casi parecía...simpático.

A lo mejor esto podía funcionar después de todo. Puede que al fin hubiera encontrado su oportunidad. En cualquier momento su suerte podía cambiar, sobre todo después de los últimos meses. Si podía seguir con esto sin que algo fuera terriblemente mal, puede que tuviera una oportunidad real de hacer amigos de verdad.

Cogió su teléfono y escribió un nuevo mensaje con manos temblorosas, sin poder contener lo nervioso y esperanzado que se sentía.

_9:24 pm_

_Desconocido: no, no me he equivocado_

_Desconocido: y mi nombre es Keith_

****************************************************************

A pesar de estar despierto hasta más tarde de lo que le gustaría admitir esperando una respuesta, el teléfono de Keith permaneció tristemente en silencio el resto de la noche y bien entrada la mañana. Estaba empezando a tener dudas, o quizás era que se le acababa el efecto del subidón de adrenalina que había tenido ayer cuando Lance le había respondido. Fuera lo que fuera, seguía tan nerviosos que estuvo mirando su teléfono cada minuto que duró el trayecto en bus hasta el instituto. Todavía nada.

¿Lance le había dado de lado? No sería muy sorprendente la verdad. Después de todo, seguramente no sabía siquiera quien era Keith en la vida real, aunque Pidge les hubiera presentado ayer. Puede que hubiera decidido ignorar todos sus mensajes ahora que sabía quién era.

Pasó por los mensajes que habían intercambiado anoche preguntándose si debería borrarlo todo y olvidar que toda esta historia había ocurrido. Pero todavía le quedaba un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. A lo mejor se le había roto el teléfono o estaba muy ocupado. No parecía muy plausible, pero Keith pensó que ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse. Le daría 24h y si no había respuesta, se olvidaría Desconocido para siempre.

El autobús paró frente al Garrison y las puertas se abrieron. Keith le murmuró un gracias al conductor antes de bajarse, todavía agarrando con fuerza su teléfono mientras andaba hacia la puerta. Llegaba pronto; las puertas del gimnasio no se habrían hasta dentro de cinco minutos, así que se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. Había algunos estudiantes por allí también pero ninguno le miró siquiera.

Keith puso su teléfono en el escalón a su lado e intentó pensar en algo que no fuera Lance. Debería ser fácil; después de todo, nadie está tan obsesionado con alguien con quien ni siquiera haya tenido una conversación propiamente dicha. Subió el volumen de su móvil y se pudo a escuchar una playlist cualquiera y se quedó mirando a la nada sin escuchar de verdad la lista de reproducción, o a la gente, simplemente observando hasta que empezara la clase.

La canción acabó justo a tiempo de oír una voz muy familiar. Keith paró rápidamente la música y se inclinó un poco para que su espalda estuviera mirando hacia la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.

-Lo habría hecho.-Estaba diciendo Lance, porque por supuesto que era Lance.-Sólo que mi móvil no cargó nada anoche y estaba muerto cuando me desperté por la mañana. Habría llegado tarde si la alarma de Pilar no me hubiera despertado también a mí.

-¿Así que le preguntaste su nombre y nunca respondiste?-Preguntó Hunk mientras los dos pasaban junto a Keith en las escaleras.

-Sí, prácticamente. Aunque Allura me ha dejado cargar mi teléfono en su despacho, así que cuando acabe la primera hora lo recojo.

Keith esperó hasta que giraran la esquina y estuvieran fuera del alcance de sus oídos para coger su mochila y su móvil e ir tras ellos. Tenían que estar hablando de Desconocido y tenía muchas ganas de saber el resto. Si Lance de verdad no había tenido suficiente batería para contestar esta mañana, eso significaba que no había estado ignorando a Keith a posta. Todavía había esperanza.

-¿Pero en serio crees que te lo va a decir? Quiero decir, tiene que haber ido de anónimo por alguna razón.-Dijo Hunk dudoso soltando su mochila fuera del gimnasio.

-No lo sé, tío.-Dijo Lance.-A lo mejor es alguna chica mona o algo así. Me arriesgaré.

-Vale.-Hunk le dio la razón receloso. -¿Pero no es un poquito rarito que un extraño anónimo haya decidido mandarte un mensaje? Podían al menos haber usado su nombre real.

-¿A lo mejor es tímida?

-A lo mejor. Sólo...ten cuidado, ¿vale? No sabemos _nada_ de este Desconocido. Podría estar trabajando con Rolo, o a lo mejor es amigo del ex de Florona.

-Te prometo que tendré cuidado.-Suspiró Lance, dejando su mochila en el suelo.-Joder, Hunk no te fías de _nadie_.

-Puede que tengas razón.-Dijo Hunk.-Pero yo tendría mucho cuidado si fuera tú. Algo en todo esto del anónimo...no lo sé, es _siniestro_.

-Seguro que es algún torpe de primero.-Dijo Lance restándole importancia.-No estoy tan preocupado por mi seguridad. Pero sí que es un poco raro.

La entrenadora Brooks sopló su silbato cuando sonó la campana, dando a entender que la clase había empezado. Keith se quedó ahí plantado, mirando a Hunk y a Lance alejarse. Siniestro. Raro. Estaba claro que eso era lo que iban a pensar de él. Esto era el _instituto_ no una novela romántica adolescente.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

_Necesito borrar esos mensajes_, pensó Keith, empezando a entrar en pánico. <em. Su teléfono estaba en su mochila, fuera del gimnasio como todo el mundo. Podía preguntarle a Brooks si le dejaba ir a rellenar la botella, pero seguramente no le dejaría recién empezada la clase. Y por mucho que quisiera escabullirse para coger su teléfono, sabía que había muchas probabilidades de que alguien le pillara. Casi todos los profesores tenían como un buen alumno y no quería cambiar eso ahora.

El móvil de Lance estaba en el despacho de Allura arriba. Lo que significaba que Keith _debería_ tener tiempo de sobra para borrar esos mensajes y la conversación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Podía arreglarlo. Todo iba a salir bien.

Estuvo nervioso y distraído toda la primera hora y solo se centró cuando terminaron con el entrenamiento de baloncesto y empezaron el partido de verdad. Encestó varios puntos para su equipo fácilmente antes de echarse a un lado y dejar a los deportistas lucirse. Aun así, corrió más de lo necesario y tuvo éxito en su empeño por cansarse para poder centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los mensajes. El ejercicio siempre le había ayudado a distraerse de sus preocupaciones, cuanto más duro mejor.

Lance estaba en el otro equipo, mientras que Hunk estaba en el de Keith. Los dos mejores amigos se lanzaban pullitas en el campo, siempre intentando que le costara mucho al otro encestar. El humor de Lance parecía estar mejor también con la distracción del juego. Claro, eso hasta que un chico alto y atlético de pelo azul le quitó el balón de las manos, susurrándole algo en el oído y poniendo cara de superioridad al irse. La sonrisa de Lance desapareció en medio segundo.

Keith puede que fuera un poco más duro con el peli azul solo por eso.

Brooks les llamó cinco minutos antes de que la clase acabara para hablar con ellos sobre su técnica. Alabó las habilidades de Keith al igual que las del tío del pelo azul y algunos de sus amigos, lo que le valió unas cuantas malas miradas de las estrellas atléticas de la clase. Sonó el timbre y Keith pegó un bote, corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. _Va a salir bien_, pensó, viendo como Lance y Hunk iban hacia la puerta.

-Keith, espera un momento.-Llamó la entrenadora Brooks, marcando algo en su ficha de asistencia. Keith casi suelta un gruñido. Esto _no_ me puede estar pasando.

-¿Sí?-Contestó, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-Quiero que sepas que estoy dándole a los buenos estudiantes con buena nota preferencia a la hora de escoger jugadores para el equipo del año que viene.-Dijo Brooks, sin mirar hacia arriba.-No estoy segura de dónde encajarías en un equipo de rugby pero el de baloncesto o fútbol están a tu disposición.

-Eh, gracias.-Dijo Keith, echando una ojeada a la puerta. Preferiría morir que unirse a algún equipo del Garrison con esos tíos de metro ochenta y populares que estaban sacados de una comedia de instituto, pero se dio cuenta de que discutir no iba a hacer que saliera antes por esa puerta.

-Espero que al menos te tomes tu tiempo y lo intentes.-Siguió Brooks, mirándole al fin.-Las universidades miran cosas como esa en el currículum, sabes. Pero tienes hasta el año que viene para pensarlo.

-Me lo pensaré.-Mintió Keith.

-Bien. Tienes potencial, ¿sabes? Estoy segura de que serías un buen goleador.

-Puede.

Eran los únicos que quedaban en el gimnasio. Lance probablemente ya había llegado a su teléfono. Oh Dios, Keith iba a tener que huir y cambiarse de nombre, o algo igualmente drástico. Puede que se llamara a sí mismo Desconocido, sólo por la ironía y a lo mejor podía convertirse en el nuevo críptico del mundo. El hombre que se esconde del mundo porque hizo algo estúpido una vez y nunca iba a superar la vergüenza: El hombre avergonzado.

-¿Keith? Ya puedes irte si quieres.

-¿Eh? Oh, vale.-Keith asintió brevemente, después se giró y esprintó hacia la puerta. _Es demasiado tarde_, seguía pensando una y otra vez mientras cogía su móvil de lo alto de la mochila y escribía la contraseña con fuerza. La pantalla se abrió automáticamente en el chat con Lance, dónde lo había dejado antes. El Messenger decía que el mensaje estaba sin leer.

_Joder, todavía había tiempo_.

Keith colocó el dedo sobre el último mensaje, _mi nombre es Keith_, hasta que quedó seleccionado. Tocó en la opción de _borrar mensaje_ mientras el wifi del colegio famoso por su lentitud cargaba, y finalmente..._por fin_... el mensaje desapareció. Keith suspiró aliviado. Y ahora el siguiente.

El icono de visto apareció de repente al lado del mensaje, y luego lo de _Dancing-bi-Myself está escribiendo..._ Keith entró en pánico y casi se le cayó el teléfono, salió del chat incluso más rápido de lo que había corrido en clase hoy. Dos segundos después, apareció una notificación en la pantalla, seguida inmediatamente por otra.

_Dancing-bi-Myself: ¿Mantienes tu identidad en secreto? Misterioso_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: estoy intrigado_

El corazón de Keith se saltó un latido. Joder. Mierda. Puta vida. Lance está _respondiendo_.

Estaba muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
Esta historia **NO ES MÍA**, sino que es una traducción.  
La historia original es de DJBunn3, está publicada aquí en ao3 y ella ha sido tan amable de darme permiso para subirla , todo el mérito es suyo. Como siempre os recomiendo si podéis que le echéis un vistazo a su perfil y al resto de sus historias.
> 
> Muchas gracias DJBunn3.  
Nos vemos pronto.
> 
> :)


	2. Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste!  
Son bienvenidos los kudos y comentarios.  
:)

Lance estaba tirado en la cama con Lucy desparramada en sus piernas como si fuera un...saco de arena de deforme. Tenía el teléfono en la mano que estaba colgando del filo de la cama, con la pantalla en negro. Se mordió el labio, quería mirar la hora que era pero no le apetecía moverse en absoluto.

Se sentía raro, como si pudiera quedarse así para siempre y ser feliz. No era pereza...no, sabía lo que era eso y esto no tenía nada que ver. Simplemente no quería moverse. Estaba a gusto con los brazos adormilados, uno debajo de la almohada y el otro casi tocando suelo. Sus piernas también estaban bien, tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y sabía que si se movía lo arruinaría.

Había sido una mala semana. Todavía _era _una mala semana. Y había empezado tan bien el lunes por la mañana. Había encontrado los cereales justos en la caja para él y sus hermanos antes de ir a clase, Lucas había insistido en que era una buena señal. Había conseguido un B+ en su parcial de física, que era más de lo que había esperado y seguro que más de lo que merecía. Y para más inri, le habían invitado a una fiesta de chicos de cuarto este finde...bueno, una fiesta _con _gente de cuarto, pero de todas formas...era porque era amigo de Pidge y el hermano de Pidge era amigo de la anfitriona. Debería haber ido genial.

A mitad del día fue cuando las cosas habían empezado a ir cuesta abajo.

Lance cerró los ojos y suspiró dramáticamente, resoplando con fuerza, lo que había a asustado a Lucy. Ella se sentó y saltó de la cama para luego salir de su cuarto, arruinando su perfectamente incómoda posición. Gruñendo, rodó hacia un lado y encendió el teléfono de mala gana meneando la mano para quitarse los calambres.

Tenía varias notificaciones del grupo, la mayoría mensajes entre Pidge y Hunk. El último, de hace 9 minutos, decía: "Mira, si Lance cree que él es tan guay no deberíamos vapulearle."

Signos de puntuación perfectos y uso correcto de los verbos. Por supuesto que era Pidge. Y por supuesto que estaba hablando de _eso._ Todo el instituto estaba seguramente hablando de ello llegados a este punto. Lance volvió a rodar hacia el otro lado, de nuevo gruñendo, y desbloqueó su teléfono para leer el resto, aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir. Se fue hacia el primer mensaje nuevo y los escaneó todos rápidamente, sabiendo lo rápido que escribían en el grupo.

_3:58 pm_

_Hunk-a-saurus: ¿Lance tío estás bien?_

_Hunk-a-saurus: Has vuelto a salir corriendo después de clase otra vez_

_Hunk-a-saurus: Has faltado a teatro por segunda vez esta semana!_

_Hunk-a-saurus: también te has olvidado de las tareas otra vez_

_Pidge: En fin, emm, sí._

_Pidge: Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en su situación._

_Hunk-a-saurus: Vale, no ha sido para tanto (?)_

_Hunk-a-saurus: y ha pasado un día, no debería haberse olvidado ya?_

_Pidge: Lance, vamos a la biblioteca._

_Hunk-a-saurus: Porfa ven, Pidge no me deja en paz con lo de mi exposición_

_Mattt: jaja yo tampoco iría a ninguna parte después de ese espectáculo lamentable_

_Mattt: me haría un ermitaño_

_ Pidge: ¿Te callas?_

_Pidge: Somos todos más pequeños que tú, sé bueno._

_Mattt: soy bueno_

_Pidge: Lance no está tan mal, seguro que ya se le ha olvidado._

_Pidge: En realidad, seguro que ni nos ha oído._

_Mattt: perdona pero hasta yo os he oído y estaba en la otra punta de la cafe en la cola_

_Mattt: os habéis puesto a gritar_

_Hunk-a-saurus: Va, pero seguro que le dicen cosas así todo el rato (?)_

_Hunk-a-saurus: todo el mundo piensa que ese rarito es perfecto_

_Pidge: No le llames rarito, Lance también puede leer esto._

_Hunk-a-saurus: lo siento pero mo me gusta_

_Pidge: no*_

_Mattt: lol empollona_

_Hunk-a-saurus: es que no veo que le ven, su pelo es...antinatural_

_Pidge: Mira, si Lance cree que él es tan guay no deberíamos vapulearle._

La conversación acaba ahí. Lance volvió a rodar y apoyó su cara en la almohada, dejando escapar un grito largo y agonizante. De todas las cosas vergonzosas que podían haber ocurrido delante de todo el mundo...

Como sea. Tampoco es que Lotor le hubiera mirado antes siquiera. Ahora tenía otra razón para no hablarle.

Excepto que ahora la mitad del colegio sabía que Lance pensaba que era atractivo, lo que era como una sentencia de muerte en sí misma. El Garrison no era particularmente homofóbico, pero no es que hubiera un superávit de maricas que estuvieran fuera del armario y a algunos todavía le resultaban raros aquellos que si lo estaban (Pidge en especial, pero a ella no le importaba lo que nadie pensara de ella. Y si alguien confundía su género tenía a sus amigos y al equipo entero de robótica para corregirle.).

Así que, que Lance pensara que un chico era atractivo no era el problema. No, el verdadero problema era que el chico era _Lotor Tuan_, el popular, el genio e irritante e injustamente guapo que era el tipo de chico que era tanto perfecto como muy pero que muy fuera de su alcance y eso es decir mucho viniendo de él. Lotor era el chico más guapo del instituto (pregúntale a literalmente cualquiera), la persona más popular del instituto Garrison, aunque a él le resultaran indiferentes el resto de sus compañeros, y seguramente la persona con las mejores notas de su clase también. Y ahora sabía lo bueno que pensaba Lance que estaba, todo por una cafetería demasiado silenciosa y en el peor momento.

Y no solo eso, no sólo tenía dos asignaturas con Lotor, a pesar de ser él de otro curso, sino que además tenía teatro con él. No había vuelto a ver a Lotor el lunes, pero hoy tenían historia y teatro juntos, y se habían visto en el laboratorio de ciencias después de la clase de física de Lance. Le daba tanta vergüenza que no sabía cómo manejarlo y precisamente esa era el motivo de que se saltara las actividades del club los dos días esta semana.

Lucy volvió corriendo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta del golpe a su paso, y le miró desde el suelo, después giró en círculos expectante. Quería que la sacaran a pasear y aunque técnicamente él no era su dueño, era el mayor en casa ahora mismo y normalmente acababa sacándola él (y después no hacía más que molestar a su hermana mayor justamente por eso).

Se bajó de la cama soltando un quejido y restregándose la cara. No había estado llorando, más bien había estado enfurruñado, puntualizó su cerebro, pero seguía pareciendo estar en la mierda delante del espejo. Tenía surcos oscuros debajo de los ojos, y su pelo estaba todo revuelto por haber estado rodando por la cama y pasarse las manos por él, un hábito que había estado intentando dejar desde que Pidge le había dicho que parecía un hipster emo cuando lo hacía.

Oyó pasos suaves corriendo pasillo abajo y un segundo después unas pequeñas manos de seis años estaban abriendo su puerta y Allie entraba en la habitación. Tenía una manta alrededor de su cintura y llevaba puesta su camiseta favorita, una con una mariposa verde.

-Laaaance.-Dijo alzando los brazos expectante.

-Hey.- Lance se agachó y cogió a su hermano pequeño en brazos, haciéndole girar divertido. Allie apoyó una mano en la cabeza de Lance jugando con su pelo corto.

-¿Cuándo viene mami a casa?-Dijo mientras Lance le dejaba en su cama.

-Las cinco, como siempre. ¿Dónde está Vi?

-En el baño.- Allie señaló hacia fuera y después se giró hacia Lance.-Quiero una naranja, pero ella dice que vamos a cenar ya mismo.

Lance negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces yo te consigo una.-Prometió.-Y luego, cuando vuelva Vi voy a sacar a Lucy a pasear. ¿Quieres quedarte o vienes?

Allie no respondió inmediatamente, así que Lance se fue a la cocina. Por suerte tenían naranjas, pero también había una bandeja de magdalenas recién hechas en la encimera. Cogió una de cada y se giró, para encontrarse con una mala mirada.

-Esas son para el concurso de talentos benéfico.-Soltó Violeta, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Los fondos del concurso de talentos van a ir para una nueva máquina de café para los profesores.-Respondió Lance metiéndose toda la magdalena en la boca antes de siquiera acabar la frase.

-Es una colecta de alimentos.

-¿Y entonces para que necesitas vender magdalenas? ¿No estáis cobrando con latas de comida?

-Vale. La próxima vez que los del instituto estéis recolectando dinero para uno de vuestros viajes no esperes mi ayuda.

Lance se encogió de hombros, cogió otra magdalena y salió pitando antes de que Violeta pudiera gritarle. Se metió en su habitación, le dio la naranja a Allie, que había estado esperando pacientemente en la cama, y le cogió.

-Vamos, tengo un perro al que pasear y tú una fruta que comer.

-¿Le has dado una naranja?-Preguntó Violeta asomando la cabeza por la cocina mientras ellos andaban por el pasillo. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta y metido debajo de una gorra vaquera destrozada que le caía delante de la cara.-Mamá ha dicho que hoy cenamos pronto, ya lo sabes.

-Estará bien.-Contestó Lance encogiéndose de hombros mirando por encima de su hombro. Ella entrecerró los ojos aún más y se cruzó de brazos.

-No más magdalenas.

-¿Y quién va a detenerme?

Violeta sonrío con malicia.

-Le diré a mamá que estás poniendo en riesgo todo mi proyecto y te va a castigar.

Lance se quedó tieso. No quería perderse la fiesta de los de cuarto, incluso si eso significaba ver a algunos de los compañeros de Lotor.

-Es una oferta tentadora-Admitió pasando de largo y echando a Allie a sus brazos.-Está bien. Voy a sacar a Lucy, así que suerte con este.

-Como si alguna vez ayudaras a cuidarle.

Lance y Violeta iban al Garrison, una combinación de colegio e instituto que quedaba a menos de quince minutos andando de su casa, así que siempre eran los primeros en llegar a casa. Sus vecinos traían a Allie de su colegio más o menos a la misma hora y Violeta le vigilaba normalmente hasta que uno de sus padres volvía a casa, porque aunque solo tuviera doce años, era la más fiable de los dos.

Sinceramente, Pilar con sus 18 años era la más fiable de todos, pero ella iba a la escuela técnica que estaba a media hora andando. Lucas y Luis (ambos con quince) iban también allí, y los tres normalmente volvían a casa a la misma hora. Probablemente era el peor arreglo para el pobre Allie, porque básicamente odiaba a Violeta y solo aguantaba a Lance por la comida que le daba.

-Si dices que te vas a ir, entonces vete.-Soltó Violeta y algo en la cocina chocó contra el suelo. Lance suspiró exageradamente y cogió la correa de Lucy. Con oírlo, el golden retriever apareció pegando saltitos de la cocina y prácticamente le placó.

-Abajo.-Ordenó Lance.-¡Lucy para!¡Vamos!

Enganchó con dificultad la correa en el enganche plateado y después fue arrastrado a la fuerza por la puerta, pasando a los gemelos de camino en la entrada del garaje.

-¿Dónde está Pilar?-Gritó, tirando desesperado de la correa de Lucy.-¿Qué ha pasado con el club de los empollones?

-Perdona pero es el club de videojuegos retro.-Contestó Lucas, mirándole mal.

-Está cogiendo el siguiente bus.-Añadió Luis, siendo de más ayuda.

-¡Si vuelve antes que yo, mandadla fuera!¡No pienso pasear a su perro más de lo que deba!

Lucy aceleró y Lance agitó sus brazos en el aire para recobrar el equilibrio. Aceleró el paso, tropezándose y casi cayéndose al suelo. Lucy tiró de su correa impaciente, dispuesta a oler todas las hojas caídas que se cruzaran tan rápido como pudiera. Lance negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose algo mejor.

Pero aún así iba a echarle la bronca a Pilar por el paseo.

***************************************************************

Lance seguía teniendo su teléfono en silencio desde antes, pero miraba el Messenger a menudo, así que no le sorprendió abrir la app horas después y encontrar a Pidge conectada espameando el grupo con fotos de su perro.

_8:47 pm_

_Pidge ha compartido una foto._

_Pidge ha compartido una foto._

_Pidge ha compartido una foto._

_Pidge ha compartido una foto._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Pidge que cojones_

_Pidge: Solo quería saber si alguien estaba prestando atención._

_Pidge: Está claro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirar a mi precioso perrito._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Vale sabes que?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Que te den_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself:A ti y a tu perro_

_Pidge: *Grito ahogado*_

_Pidge: Sexy ;)_

_Pidge: E ilegal._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Dios_

_Hunk-a-saurus: ¡Pidge!_

_Pidge: Cambiando de tema..._

_Hunk-a-saurus: BIEN_

_Pidge: Hey, Lance, ¿qué nota tienes en HMM?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Mmm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: He aprobado, tengo una B_

_Pidge: Deberías pedirle a Keith ayuda._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Keith? Quien?_

_Pidge: Keith Yeun, el chico emo._

_Pidge: O puedo hacerlo yo._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Pidge tiens como 10 años_

_Pidge: tienes*_

_Hunk-a-saurus: tiene 14 Lance_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Parece que tiene 10_

_Pidge: Aunque soy más lista que tú. Yo no uso abreviaturas._

_Hunk-a-saurus: Es lo suficientemente lista como para estar en el instituto_

_Pidge: Seguramente como para estar un curso por encima de vosotros_

_Hunk-a-saurus: he cambiado de idea, échala_

-¡Lance, deja el teléfono!

Su madre se inclinó hacia él amenazante, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estamos intentando pasar tiempo juntos. ¡Guárdalo!

-Sí, Lance.-Añadió Lucas con malicia sonriéndole. Luis golpeó a su hermano en el codo, intentando llegar a la llave inglesa que tenía en la mano.

-Necesito eso.-Murmuró, quitándoselo a Lucas de las manos, ignorando sus quejas.

Los dos hermanos no eran nada parecidos a los clichés de los libros. En primer lugar, eran mellizos, así que aunque había personas a las que les costaba reconocerles, tenían sus diferencias. Luis era unos centímetros más alto y su pelo era más oscuro que el de Lucas, que era más como el de Lance. Compartían ropa, pero Luis siempre llevaba sudaderas y Lucas nunca lo hacía, a no ser que fuera su chaqueta de baloncesto. Y aunque Luis era un poco más callado que Lucas, por dentro era igual de malo. Tenían cosas similares y cosas que no lo eran.

Allie gateó hasta el regazo de Violeta para sentarse encima de Pilar, quien le echo un poco hacia el lado para poder seguir leyendo su libro. Al otro lado de la habitación Lance bufó. Últimamente Pilar estudiaba prácticamente 24/7, como estaba en cuarto y todo eso, pero nunca rechazaba a Alejandro.

-Mijo, ven aquí.-Le llamó el padre de Lance, gesticulando a Allie para que se sentara con encima suya. Se bajó de Pilar y al suelo y fue hasta su padre al otro lado de la sala.

-¿Y cuándo vas a volver a traer a Pidge y a Hunk?-Preguntó su madre, cruzándose de brazos.-Ya nunca los veo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, mamá.-Gruñó Lance.-Lo que pasa es que estamos muy liados con las clases.

-Bueno, ¡invítales algún día! O tráelos después de la fiesta. Necesito que alguien me arregle el ordenador.

Lance rodó los ojos.

-Mami, Hunk y Pidge no son tus informáticos personales.-Le regañó, mirando a su teléfono. Pidge le estaba gritando para que se pelearan en el aparcamiento del Taco Bell y Hunk no hacía más que mandar el emoji llorando. Su madre bufó.

-Vale, vale, contesta los mensajes.

-Pero deberías ayudar a Violeta con sus deberes cuando acabes.-Añadió su padre.

-¡No quiero la ayuda de Lance, papá!-Contestó Violeta.

-¿Qué, ahora eres demasiado guay para mí?-Lance le sacó la lengua como si fuera un niño y ella le respondió enseñándole su dedo corazón.

Dejando de prestarle atención, Lance desbloqueó su móvil y abrió el Messenger otra vez. Tenía 59 nuevos mensajes del grupo, más uno de su tutor y dos de alguien que ni siquiera le dio tiempo antes de abrir el grupo que tenía con sus amigos.

_8:53 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Joder tíos_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: podéis relajaros_

_Mattt: nah_

_Mattt: nada de relajarse, moriremos como hombres_

_Pidge: Perdona._

_Mattt: es un meme, vale?_

_Hunk-a-saurus: Gracias a dios que estás de vuelta_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Vale pero tngo como 100 nuevos mensajes_

_Hunk-a-saurus: tengo_

_Pidge: tengo*_

_Hunk-a-saurus: JA TOMA ESA_

_Mattt: UUFF_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: BUA_

_Pidge: que os den a todos._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: guau, y yo que creía que eras ace _

_Pidge: Golpe bajo._

_Pidge: Además es aceflux estúpido._

_Mattt: TIO_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Esperad un segundo, tengo que contestar a Allura_

_Pidge: Sigue con el spam, Hunk._

Lance salió del grupo y abrió los otros mensajes, rodando los ojos. Aunque le iba bien sin tutor, acabó apuntándose al programa gratuito para tener una ayuda extra. Su tutora, la Srta. Boatema (o Allura, como le gustaba que le llamaran) era la profesora de inglés y teatro. Era bastante maja y compresiva, en clase actuaba normal, les trataba como a iguales, le encantaban las mayúsculas y tenía un acento británico increíble de su infancia en Inglaterra, de la que le gustaba hablar. Quedaban dos veces a la semana cuando Lance tenía atención educativa y se lo pasaba bien de verdad.

_8:59 pm_

_PrincessAllura-B: ¡LANCE CONTESSTA A TUS MENSAJES!_

_PrincessAllura-B: ¡¡LANCE!!_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: qué?_

_PrincessAllura-B:¿Dónde has estado?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself:...estaba haciendo deberes?_

_PrincessAllura-B: No, no lo estabas_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: estás segura?_

_PrincessAllura-B: Segurísima :)_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Vale, me has pillado_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: estaba hablando con Hunk y Pidge_

_PrincessAllura-B: ¡Soy un genio!_

_PrincessAllura-B: Además puedo ver cuando estás conectado al Messenger_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Pillado otra vez_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Y, qué necesitas?_

_PrincessAllura-B: Voy a cancelar nuestras sesiones de lo que queda de cuatrimestre_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Que? Por que?_

_PrincessAllura-B: Porque vas bien tú solo y hay otros chicos que necesitan mi ayuda_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Quien se apunta tan entrado el curso?_

_PrincessAllura-B: los de primero_

_PrincessAllura-B: *rueda los ojos*_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Vale pero el Sr. Coran también es tutor, no?_

_PrincessAllura-B: Está ocupado con los de cuarto_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Shirogane?_

_PrincessAllura-B: También está ocupado._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Está bien entonces_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Buena suerte con los de primero_

_PrincessAllura-B: Gracias Lance_

_PrincessAllura-B: La voy a necesitar ;)_

Lance puso un puchero y dejó caer sus hombros. Sin contar con el hecho de que ella fuera súper útil, era divertido pasar el tiempo con Allura. Era buena con él y escuchaba sus problemas, que era algo que Pidge y Hunk no entendían en absoluto. "¿Por qué ibas a confiar en un profesor?" le había pregunta una vez Hunk. "les cuentan todo a los padres".

Estaba a punto de abrir el grupo de nuevo con otros mensajes llamaron su atención.

Eran de alguien llamado _desconocido_, lo que era un poco raro. Claro, mucha gente en el Garrison no usaba su verdadero nombre como usuario del Messenger, pero la mayoría usaban aún así algún tipo de apodo o algo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Pero Desconocido no era un apodo o algo por el estilo, así que, ¿de qué iría todo eso?

Tuvo curiosidad, tocó el chat y leyó los mensajes.

_4:21 pm_

_Desconocido: Hola_

_Desconocido: parecías bastante triste ayer. ¿Estás bien?_

Vale. Eso era raro.

Lance estaba seguro de que había estado distraído en clase estos días, pero nadie nunca le tomaba en serio, así que no había esperado que nadie se diera cuenta. Hizo captura de pantalla de la conversación y envió la foto al grupo.

_9:12 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself ha compartido una foto_

_Hunk-a-saurus: que narices?_

_Pidge: Me muero._

_Pidge: Lance tiene un admirador secreto._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: que hago?_

_Mattt: me meo_

_Mattt: que alguien me pellizque_

_Pidge: Voy._

_Mattt: FUCK NO NI HABLAR OLVIDA LO QUE HE DICHO_

_Mattt: TIENES PEQUEÑOS DEDOS DE MONSTRUO ALEJATE DE MI_

_Hunk-a-saurus: Vas a responder?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: No lo sé? Debería? que hago en una situación así?_

_Pidge: Yo digo que deberías._

_Hunk-a-saurus: no seas un capullo_

_Pidge: Sí, si vas a ser un gilipollas no respondas._

_Mattt: pero ten cuidado si respondes_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: NO ME ESTÁIS AYUDANDO_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE HACER!!_

_Pidge: Responde._

_Hunk-a-saurus: responde y sé amable!_

_Mattt: tio responde_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: va, lo haré_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: deseadme suerte_

_Pidge: Suerte._

Lance suspiró, negó con la cabeza, suspiró otra vez (porque era un dramático) y cambio de chat . El extraño mensaje le miró a la cara y se preguntó si era buena idea. Todo eso de "no hables con extraños" le había acompañado todo el instituto y se le había metido aún más en el coco cuando Lucas y Pilar volvieron a casa un día con una historia terrorífica del transporte público + vagabundo + pizza recién hecha.

Pero era imposible que nadie (salvo Pidge) pudiera jaquear el messenger e incluso si alguien lo había hecho, no iban a malgastar su tiempo hablando con Lance. El messenger tenía como unas tres niveles de seguridad, así que nadie aparte de los empleados y los estudiantes eran capaces de descargarse la app o iniciar sesión en ella sin jaquearla. Quienquiera que fuera este "desconocido", estaba seguro de que iba al Garrison y seguramente sería un estudiante. Lance pensó que eso era una razón lo suficientemente buena para responder, supuso que debía ser ambiguo pero amistoso por si acaso.

_9:18 pm_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: Hola, gracias por preguntar_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: estoy bien, solo estoy siendo dramático_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: por cierto, no creo que te conozca_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: Soy Lance, por si te has equivocado de tío. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Cuando no respondió inmediatamente, Lance volvió al grupo. Matt se había vuelto a ir y Pidge y Hunk se estaban despidiendo, así que concluyó que no tenía mucho sentido quedarse.

Se estiró, hizo crujir su espalda (dándole asco a Luis) y se dirigió hacia Violeta. Ella podía pensar que era muy guay como para necesitar su ayuda, pero lo apreciaría de todas formas.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance estaba completamente destrozado al día siguiente. Se había quedado hasta tarde por segunda noche consecutiva preocupándose por el tema de Lotor y sin la distracción de sus amigos apenas había dormido.

Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. De hecho, parecía como si todo el asunto hubiera desaparecido en cuestión de 48 horas, justo como sus amigos habían predicho. Pidge _sí_ que le dio un codazo cuando Lotor pasó al lado con sus amigos...o los principesos, como los llamaba todo el instituto, y algunos se ponían a susurrar y a reírse cuando andaba por el pasillo, pero aparte de eso era como si todo el asunto no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Educación física pasó en un borrón de calentamiento muscular, baloncesto y hablar con Hunk sobre desconocido. ("¿Pero no es un poquito rarito que un extraño anónimo haya decidido mandarte un mensaje? Podían al menos haber usado su nombre real." Dijo Hunk). A pesar de las dudas que tenían todos, había un nuevo mensaje de desconocido esperándole cuando recogió su móvil.

_9:24 pm_

_Desconocido: no, no me he equivocado_

Bueno, esa respuesta no es que ayudara mucho. Todavía no había dicho su nombre o una razón o cualquier tipo de información personal, pero tampoco parecía un bromista con mala idea o un cotilla. Y a pesar de que Lance tenía todas las razones del mundo para sospechar, se encontró a sí mismo respondiendo de todas formas.

_Dancing-bi-Myself: ¿Mantienes tu identidad en secreto? Misterioso_

_Dancing-bi-Myself: estoy intrigado_

Después de eso tuvo atención educativa, que era más bien una hora de estudio y después la comida. La cafetería era un desastre como siempre y tuvo que casi bailar por entre las mesas para llegar a la fila.

Hoy había lasaña, una de las comidas del instituto favoritas de Lance, era mucho mejor que la pizza aceitosa por lo menos. Hunk puso cara de asco pero se colocó un gran pedazo en su bandeja de todas maneras.

Lance cogió una Coca-Cola y una bolsa de patatas y ambos se dirigieron a su mesa, donde los Gunderson-Holt estaban ya sentados con su asquerosa comida de conejo. Pidge puso cara de tirria al ver la pasta de Lance y él hizo lo mismo con su rollo de carne versión vegetal.

-Odio la clase de español.-Se quejó Hunk, mirando a Matt mezclar sus tallarines con algún tipo de salsa vegana. - A lo mejor es por pasar tiempo contigo Lance, pero no creo que debiera estar en esa clase.

-Hunk antes del instituto diste español durante siete años.-Le recordó Pidge.-Obviamente no es por salir con Lance.

-Para vosotros es un sobresaliente fácil.-Se quejó Matt.-Yo tuve como una clase de español en sexto, ¿y ahora pretenden que sea prácticamente nativo?

-La Sra. Khalsa _no_ espera que seas nativo.-Le discutió Lance.-Y es una profesora horrible, así que no es que importe mucho.

Matt estuvo a punto de responder, pero Pidge le cortó con un "Hola" muy alto. Se levantó de su silla y saludó con la mano de manera exagerada, intentando llamar la atención de alguien.

-¡Pidge,_ siéntate_!-Exclamó Hunk.-¿¡Qué narices estás haciendo!?

-¡Hola!-Gritó Pidge de nuevo.-¡Keith!¡Aquí!

Lance frunció el ceño, escaneando el mar de cuerpos buscando a quien fuera que le estuviera gritando su amiga.

-¿Keith?-Preguntó con el ceño aún fruncido.

-¡Keith!¡_Keeeiiiiithhh_!

Pidge parecía haber hecho contacto, gesticuló a Keith para que viniera, pero un segundo más tarde volvió a sentarse.

-Supongo que no quiere sentarse con nosotros.-Dijo ella confundida.

-¿Quién es Keith?-Estirando el cuello, Lance se las apañó a ver un trozo de cabeza de pelo negro que le resultaba algo familiar.

-¡Keith es amigo mío! Es voluntario en la biblio y está en algunas de nuestras clases. Le conociste ayer después de física, ¿te acuerdas?-Preguntó.

-Mm, recuerdo salir de clase medio a escondidas cuando entró Lotor.-Confesó Lance encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De verdad no sabes de quién te estoy hablando?

Lance volvió a encogerse de hombros, girándose hacia su lasaña. El Garrison era un sitio grande; se había rendido en aquello de memorizar los nombres de todos hacía mucho tiempo.

-Supongo que tendré que presentaros de nuevo.-Pidge se hundió en su silla pensando.-A lo mejor nos puede conseguir tiempo extra en la devolución de libros...

Lance rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia los demás.

-¿Y, quién está listo para la fiesta?-Preguntó, levantando las cejas sugerentemente.-Voy a bailar como si no hubiera un mañana, conseguir algunos números...

-Eso suena a cliché de instituto.-Dijo Matt.

-¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos ir?-Preguntó Hunk, luciendo preocupado.-Quiero decir, ¿habrá más gente de nuestra edad por allí?

-¿Probablemente? Por lo que he oído va a ser bastante grande.-Respondió Lance.

-¿Es segura? Podría haber personas peligrosas.

-¡Oh, vamos!-Exclamó Matt.-Probablemente este yo y vosotros confiáis en mí, ¿no?

-Eso no es que me haga sentir mejor.-Dijo Hunk con una sonrisa traviesa. Lance le dio un codazo en el costado y casi tira su comida.

-¡Vamos, será divertido!

-Eh, ten cuidado tío.-Hunk apuñaló otro trozo de lasaña y miró al plato de Lance preocupado.-¿Te vas a comer eso? Creía que habías dicho que no habías desayunado esta mañana.

-Estaba ocupado, ¿vale?-Lance se metió un trozo de lasaña en la boca, quemándose la lengua de paso. El queso era espeso y correoso, pero la salsa era lo suficientemente buena como para enmascarar su falta de sabor.

-Hey.-Dijo Pidge, apoyándose en la mesa.-¿Has respondido a ese desconocido?

Matt se giró, centrando toda su atención.

-Sí, ¿cómo fue eso?¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

-¿Cómo sabes que es una chica?-Dijo Hunk mientras Lance masticaba su comida pensativo.

-Bueno, ¿haría algo así un chico? A mí me parece muy de chica.

Pidge le dio un codazo a su hermano, fuerte, en las costillas.

-¡Au!-Gritó él.-¿Qué coño?

-Normas de género, Matt, normas de género.

La risa de Hunk se hizo eco por toda la cafetería y Lance casi se ahoga intentando tragar. Lo consiguió.

-No parece ni un chico ni una chica.-Dijo al fin.-Es algo ambiguo. Le he preguntado quien era pero ha evitado la pregunta.

-Joder.-Dijo Matt sonriendo.

Lance sacó su teléfono, lanzando más lasaña a su boca.-Oh, no he dicho nada.-Masculló con la comida en la boca.-Ha respondido.

En efecto, había un icono rojo en la app del messenger indicando un nuevo mensaje. Lance lo abrió y salió del grupo para entrar en el chat privado con desconocido. Había dos nuevos mensajes de esa mañana.

_9:51 am_

_Desconocido: olvídalo, no soy nadie_

_Desconocido: solo alguien rarito random de internet_

Lance leyó los mensajes en alto, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño con cada palabra.

-¿Crees que ha oído lo que dijimos antes en el gimnasio?-Le preguntó a Hunk.-Parece citado palabra por palabra.

-Nosotros dijimos extraño _anónimo _rarito de internet.-Contestó Hunk. -Y no puede ser. Estábamos siendo discretos.

Lance suspiró.

-Quiero saber quién es.-Dijo, negando con la cabeza.-Pidge, ¿puedes jaquear su cuenta?

-En un par de semanas a lo mejor.-Dijo Pidge.- _o_ podrías mirar en su perfil.

Lance pestañeó despacio, antes de soltarse un manotazo en la frente.

¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?-Se quejó mirando a su móvil. Pulsó en la foto de perfil de desconocido (la figura blanca y gris) y espero a que cargara. El wifi del instituto era bastante lento.

Hunk se asomó por encima de su hombro con curiosidad.

-Está en blanco.-Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Lance frunció el ceño recargando el perfil. Siguió apareciendo vacío.

-¡Claro que lo está!-Exclamó Matt, rodando los ojos.-A ver, si esta persona quiere ser anónima tiene que tomárselo en serio.

-No sabía que se pudiera hacer eso.-Dijo Hunk.

-Sí, es como un mecanismo de seguridad por si te estalkean o alguien raro te envía un mensaje. Cuenta privada.

-¿Pero no tienen siquiera que poner el nombre del estudiante?

Matt negó con la cabeza.

-A no ser que sea alguien problemático o algo así, puedes cambiar tu perfil y todo eso como quieras. Excepto tu nombre, con el que estás registrado en las listas y eso, pero eso no es visible con la cuenta en privado. Si lo haces demasiado los monitores interfieren y se te congela la cuenta.

-¿Monitores?-Preguntó Hunk, parecía confundido.

-Sí, monitores. Los profesores no tienen tiempo para vigilar a todos los estudiantes, así que ponen a los de tercero y cuarto a cargo mientras ellos puntúan trabajos y esas cosas.

-Va, lo entiendo.

-No me puedo creer que me dieras esperanzas para nada Pidge.-Lance suspiró.

-¡Eh, no me eches la culpa!-Exclamó indignada.-Pensé que ya lo habrías hecho.

Lance soltó el aire escurriéndose hacia abajo en la silla.

-No me lo creo.

-¿Tío, estás poniendo morritos?-Hunk se acercó entrecerrando los ojos. Lance le alejó con un manotazo.

-Comete tu pasta.-Gimió.

Matt rodó los ojos.

-¿Vas a responderle o te rindes?-Preguntó divertido señalando al móvil de Lance.

-¡Por supuesto que no me he rendido!-Contestó Lance, indignado.-¡Quien quiera que sea podría ser mono!

-Típico de Lance.-Se mofó Pidge, pero se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía curiosidad.-Mantennos informados, ¿sí?

-Claro.-Prometió con sus ojos volviendo a la pantalla. Los mensajes de desconocido le devolvieron la mirada, como retándole. Entrecerró los ojos, como si hubiera algún tipo de pista escondida en aquellos pocos mensajes que se habían enviado hasta ahora.

-A lo mejor le gustas.-Bromeó Hunk, meneando las cejas. Lance bufó tirándole una servilleta .

-A lo mejor necesitas un baldazo de realidad.-Contestó escribiendo un mensaje mientras hablaba.

_No digas que no eres nadie!¿Quién eres en serio?_

-Todo ese rollo del admirador está pasado de moda.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Matt sonriente.-No es que seas un experto en romance ni nada.

-Eh, cruel.-Lance le hizo la peseta al mayor de los Gunderson-Holt, lo que solo hizo que se riera más. Se cruzó de brazos como un niño enfadado.

-Piiidge, dile a tu hermano que deje de hacerme bullying.-Se quejó.

-Nope.

-¡Hunk! Vamos tío.

Hunk negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Lo siento Lance, pero estoy de acuerdo con Matt.

-Sois todos horribles.-Se quejó Lance.-A lo mejor desconocido es más simpático.

-Lance y desconocido sentados en un árbol.-Cantó Pidge alegremente.

-¡¡B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E!!-Se unieron Hunk y Matt, cantando a lo mejor un _poco_ alto. Lance estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando una voz detrás suya le hizo parar de lleno.

-¿Qué hacéis?

Matt, Hunk y Pidge pararon de cantar de repente y todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio. Lance se dio la vuelta, con un mal presentimiento y puso una sonrisa falsa.

-Hey, Rolo.-Dijo intentando no sonar sospechoso.-¿Qué quieres?

Rolo, el reportero del periódico del instituto (y dueño del Garrison Gossip, su propio blog personal de cotilleos), le devolvió la sonrisa con facilidad. Tenía el pelo rubio decolorado lo que hacía que contrastara con su piel oscura. Sostenía un cuaderno que sin duda no iba a usar y tenía un bolígrafo colocado detrás de la oreja, sujeto en su sitio gracias a las gafas de aviador que descansaban sobre su cabeza. Su presencia ponía a Lance nervioso casi de inmediato.

La cosa era que, Rolo no era un mal chico a los ojos del cuerpo de profesorado del Garrison. (La opinión de Lance no era imparcial). Parecía amistoso, era fácil de tratar y apenas le daba a los porros, pero no era _de fiar_. Su blog había prosperado, un blog en el que se contaban secretos que algunos pobres imbéciles le contaban de una manera o de otra. Era muy cabezón y manipulador a más no poder, así que no era muy complicado imaginarse porque le iba tan bien a su blog. La mayoría del año escolar, Lance había sido capaz de proteger a su grupo de los cotilleos de Rolo, pero ahora...

Nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba algo nervioso. Había visto de primera mano lo que un buen escritor con malas intenciones podía hacer y no estaba preparado para que eso le pasara a él.

-Hola a ti también Fuentes. Espero que no te importe pero me preguntaba si podría hacerte algunas preguntas. Verás, estoy escribiendo un artículo.

Lance no se molestó en preguntar si lo escribía para el Garrison Gossip o el Garrison Times; era obvio para cuál de ellos.

-En realidad, estoy algo ocupado.-Contestó intentando permanecer calmado. Rolo no se lo creyó ni por un segundo.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo.-Prometió con una sonrisa enfermizamente inocente a pesar de verse sus intenciones claramente. Lance apretó los dientes, intentando no matarle con la mirada.

-Claro.-Dijo, rezando porque pudiera quitárselo de encima pronto. Fijándose uno en la mirada que le estaba dedicando Rolo, se veía que no iba a poder.

-Bueno, ¿he oído que te gusta Lotor Tuan?

Lance inspiró profundamente antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo. Los ojos de Rolo se iluminaron como los de un gato.

-Oh, así que es verdad. ¡Quería conseguir algo directamente de la fuente, pero no pensé que fuera a ser _tan fácil_!

-¡No, no, te equivocas!-Protestó Lance subiendo una octava su tono de voz.- ¡No me _gusta_, sólo le admiro!¡Hay una diferencia!

Rolo fingió que se lo pensaba unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Lance, amigo mío, creía que estábamos por encima de mentirnos entre nosotros.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-Casi gritó Lance, mirándole mal. Rolo podía ser una escritor manipulador con una lengua de oro, pero no era invencible. Si solo conseguía distraer su atención o salir del hoyo en el que se había metido él solito, podría escaparse del foco del Garrison Gossip.

-¿Y entonces qué me dices de tu pequeño arrebato del otro día en la cafetería?-El tono de voz juguetón de Rolo ya no estaba, se había convertido en algo cercano a la burla.-¿De verdad, crees que todos nos hemos olvidado de algo como eso?

-Eso no es lo que quería decir-Lance prácticamente se lo escupió. El corazón le iba a mil en el pecho y podía notárselo en las orejas. _Otra vez no._

-Rolo, déjale en paz.-Soltó Matt.

-Vamos, admítelo. Te prometo que es por una buena causa.

Pidge se mofó.

-Sí, sí con buena causa te refieres a un chute a tu ego, entonces claro.

Rolo se giró hacia ella mirándola enfadado, todo vestigio de su actitud descuidada se había esfumado.

-Vosotros Gunderson-Holt, ¿creéis qué no tengo trapos sucios vuestros? Podría _acabar_ con vosotros.-La última frase la dijo dirigiéndole a Pidge una mirada cargada de significado, mirada que ella le devolvió. Matt parecía listo para lanzarse por encima de la mesa y sacarle los dientes a Rolo.

-Déjales fuera de esto.-Dijo Lance, levantándose.-Estás siendo un tremendo cabeza de pinga. Si es a mí al que quieres exponer, entonces deberías estar amenazándome a mí.

Incluso mientras hablaba, el estómago le dio un vuelco. No quería hablar de Lotor, en especial no con _Rolo._ No quería siquiera pensar en Lotor ahora mismo y este capullo estaba rascando para exponer su estúpido crush para tener una buena historia. Estaba a nada de coger a Pidge y a Hunk y salir huyendo de la cafetería.

-No te pongas a la defensiva, _Fuentes_. -Se mofó Rolo cruzándose de brazos.-Todos sabemos que te gusta Lotor, así que ¿por qué no me haces un favor y lo admites? Necesito grabarlo.

-Cómo si fuéramos a decirte nada para que pudieras grabarlo.-Soltó Hunk, aunque fuera bajito. A Hunk no le gustaban las peleas, ya veía suficientes en casa.

A Lance le empezó a arder la piel y sus puños tenía ganas de romper algo, preferiblemente la mandíbula de Rolo.

-¿No tienes nadie mejor al que molestar?-Dijo seco.

-Jesús, no tienes remedio.-Rolo rodó los ojos y suspiró, dando varios pasos hacia delante hasta que estuvieron cara a cara y había entrado en el espacio vital de Lance.-Si no lo sueltas ahora mismo, te culparé de cosas que no puedes ni _imaginar_. Tu reputación quedará en pedazos, podrían incluso expulsarte, todo por tu estúpido orgullo. Y no quieres eso, ¿a qué no?

-Sólo son palabras.-Contestó Lance, empujando su silla hacia atrás. Necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿No hay cosas mejores de las que hablar que la estúpida a_dmiración platónica _ de Lance?-Preguntó Pidge, levantándose también. Rolo le prestó poca atención a Pidge, toda su atención la tenía Lance.

-Como sea. Publicaré la historia de todas formas. Tengo suficientes pruebas, gracias a ti.-Se rió, negando con la cabeza.-Que mal. Y yo aquí pensando que tú y tus amigos habías aprendido la lección después de lo que paso el año pasado.

Detrás suya pudo oír como Pidge inspiraba profundamente y como Hunk soltaba su tenedor. Rolo le miró expectante, como si le retara y Lance solo vio rojo. Sin pensar, se tiró hacia Rolo con los puños cerrados apuntando directamente a su cara.


	3. Keith

Era idiota y estaba jodido y ¿por qué narices había pensado que esto era buena idea?

En primer lugar, lo del _"admirador secreto"_ es de críos de tercero. Prácticamente estaba al mismo nivel de madurez que lo de las notitas en la taquilla. Era como hacer una carta gigantesca en la que pusiera _"¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" _ en la que estuvieran él y Lance dibujados con ceras en la portada y luego dársela llevando puesto solo un pasamontañas.

En segundo lugar, seguía usando _su _cuenta como Desconocido. Si alguien necesitaba mandarle un mensaje, se daría cuenta. Sí, tenía la cuenta en privado, pero no sólo podían verlo los trabajadores y los facultativos, si alguien sospechaba que pasaba algo raro lo investigarían. ¿Qué pasa si a Lance le daba mal rollo? ¿Qué pasa si le daba por reportar la cuenta y Keith quedaba expuesto como el stalker que era? _¿Qué iba a pasar entonces?_

Y si eso no era suficiente, Keith se dio cuenta entonces de que Pidge, una de las mejores amigas de Lance en toda la escuela, era un _genio_ de los ordenadores y su otro mejor amigo Hunk ya sospechaba de Desconocido. Repitiendo lo dicho: estaba jodido.

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, podía haber sido una mejor idea eso de meterle algo a Lance en la taquilla. Sólo iba en una dirección y no había manera virtual de que alguien averiguara quien era, sin contar con las huellas dactilares y el ADN. Enviarle un mensaje a Lance había sido una decisión impulsiva, a pesar de todas las horas que se había pasado pensando que debía escribir. Al final, había enviado unos mensajes muy simple y se arrepentía de la mitad.

Por lo menos Lance no le había bloqueado o reportado todavía, lo que era una buena señal de que no lo haría en un futuro, a no ser que Keith le diera mal rollo _de verdad_. Después del susto de _mi nombre es Keith_ de esta mañana, se había ido poniendo cada vez más nervioso con esto de que le pillaran. ¿Qué hacía si la junta educativa lo investigaba? ¿Y su padre y Sarah? ¿Qué pasaba si se enteraba el resto del colegio de que acosaba a un chico que ni siquiera le conocía?

Espero quince minutos antes de escabullirse de la clase de español y escribirle una respuesta rápida a Lance. Con suerte sería suficiente para hacer que Lance se sintiera mejor a la vez que mostraba que su pequeña conversación había sido un error y que debería ignorar a Keith, a Desconocido, eso, a partir de ahora. Aún así estuvo mirando su teléfono cada pocos minutos, esperando una respuesta que esperaba no viniera. A pesar del problema en el que podría meterse, no quería seguir sintiéndose como un extranjero. Hablar con Lance podía darle algo a lo que aspirar y puede que todavía pudiera ser su pasaporte a una amistad de verdad.

-¡Keeeiith!

Dándose la vuelta ( y casi tirando una silla vacía de la cafetería), Keith vio a Pidge, prácticamente subida a la mesa y meneando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Pidge le gesticuló para que se acercara. Keith negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa y tras unos segundos más de contacto visual, ella puso morritos y volvió a sentarse.

A lo mejor si Lance no estuviese allí, hubiera corrido para aprovechar la oportunidad. Pidge era simpática y era divertido pasar tiempo con ella, y por lo que él sabía, Hunk lo era también, pero sabía que si iba hasta allí haría algo ridículo delante de todos y entonces tendría que cambiarse de instituto y de nombre y quemar todas las pruebas de que alguna vez había ido al Garrison. (Acxa le llamaría una reina del drama pero lo que sea). Además, no confiaba en sí mismo estando cerca de Lance o sus amigos tan pronto después de haber empezado todo lo de Desconocido.

No, era mucho más seguro alejarse de ellos y su mundo perfecto, asumió él. En unos cuantos años estaría fuera de este sitio de todas formas y entonces no importaría mucho si había hecho amigos o no. Debería centrarse en sus notas, ver si podía entrar en la universidad y todo lo bueno. No tenía una dirección clara que seguir después del instituto, pero le gustaba la astronomía o algo que tuviera que ver con la tecnología. A lo mejor los coches, si podía meterse en una buena universidad.

Se sentó en su mesa habitual, una casi vacía. Pese a que la cafetería estaba llena, parecía que todos preferirían sentarse encima de las mesas que ya estaban llenas que sentarse con él. Acxa le preguntó si quería sentarse con ella y sus amigos, su grupo, lo que fuera, pero siempre se negaba. No le importaba demasiado estar solo porque podía hacer la mayor parte de sus deberes antes de la siguiente clase.

Keith pinchó su lasaña, sin sentir la necesidad de comer. Tenía hambre, sí, pero el ambiente del instituto era de todo menos apetecible y aunque la lasaña era el plato caliente que mejor hacía el catering de la cafetería, estaba un poco chiclosa y asquerosa. (Preferiría la comida que venía empaquetada, pero no había muchos de esos). En vez de eso cogió su móvil y miró a la pantalla, sorprendido de tener un par de mensajes de Lance.

_¿No se da todavía por vencido?_

Nervioso, Keith desbloqueó el móvil, pulsó en la aplicación de mensajería del Garrison y esperó a que cargara. El nombre de Lance apareció en el menú de la pantalla por encima del de Acxa y le dio impacientemente mientras cargaba el wifi.

_11:31 am_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: No digas que no eres nadie!_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself:¿Quién eres en serio?_

Keith negó con la cabeza, mofándose de sí mismo. Quería animar a Lance y en vez de eso se había hecho él el protagonista.

Le respondió rápido, por si acaso. Además, iba a ser un poco grosero dejarle así.

_11:36 am_

_Desconocido: no importa_

_Desconocido: solo quería ayudar_

Mandó los mensajes y puso su teléfono bocabajo, preparado para enfrentarse a la lasaña del colegio, cuando un tumulto al otro lado de la cafetería le interrumpió. Keith se levantó deprisa, intentando ver mejor, pero la muchedumbre ya se había amontonado alrededor de lo que parecía ser una pelea...¿cerca de la mesa de Pidge?

El corazón se le aceleró, Keith se acercó al final del tumulto. Oyó a alguien, uno de los porreros, creía, decir "tú te lo has buscado" y entonces se oyó un sonoro y colectivo ooh de todos los espectadores.

-¡Ey!

Un familiar mechón de pelo blanco entre una mata de pelo rapado negro se adentró en la multitud a la fuerza a unos metros a la izquierda de Keith, apenas se le veía entre las cabezas. Se puso de puntillas para ver que iba a hacer Shiro con la pelea, pero antes de que su profesor favorito llegará al centro de la masa de estudiantes, otra voz se hizo oír entre el alboroto.

-¡Moveos!

La voz era poderosa y autoritaria, sin duda británica, y lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer añicos una piedra. La multitud se separó y Keith se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para dejar pasar a la profesora de inglés Allura Boatema. Avanzó hacia el centro del ahora congelado grupo, se colocó las manos en la cintura y miró a su alrededor.

Ahora que la muchedumbre había dejado de moverse, Keith tenía unas mejores vistas de lo que estaba pasando. A un lado del tumulto, un chico con un muy mal trabajo de peluquería y gafas de piloto (¿en serio?) lucía para nada avergonzado y sujetándose un hombro como si le hubieran hecho daño. En el otro, una cara sorprendentemente familiar estaba encorvada, con un brazo alrededor de su estómago y la otra en su ojo.

_¿Lance?_

-¡Las peleas están estrictamente prohibidas en el instituto!-Rugió Allura.-¿¡Qué narices estabais pensando!?

-Te voy a matar.-Siseó Lance, mirando peligrosamente al otro lado del círculo. El otro tío parecía igual de enfadado.

-Dios, eres un perdedor.-Murmuró, cerrando los puños.- Debí haber sabido que serías igual que...

Lance gruñó/rugió y arremetió contra él, sólo para que Shiro le parara. Allura agarró al otro tío fuertemente del brazo. Keith estaba seguro de que no podría mirar hacia otro lado ni aunque lo intentara, había presenciado de primera mano lo fuerte que era Allura una vez, cuando tuvo que lidiar con un grupo de borrachos de primero que estaban intentando iniciar una pelea en el pasillo el semestre pasado.

-¡Los dos deberías actuar mejor!-Exclamó, mirando primero a Lance y luego al chico con pinta de porrero.-Vamos, al despacho.

-Allura.-Se interpuso Shiro.-Creo que Lance debería ir a la enfermería. Le está saliendo un cardenal en el ojo.

Allura le lanzó una mala mirada como si se estuviera planteando discutir, pero suspiró rendida cuando vio que de hecho, la piel alrededor del ojo de Lance se estaba amoratando.

-Está bien.-Dijo ella resignada.-Pero va a tener que pasarse por el despacho del director luego.

-Luego.-Afirmó Shiro, cargando la mayor parte del peso de Lance sobre sus hombros y dándose la vuelta. Pidge y Hunk le siguieron nerviosos.

-¡Qué todo el mundo vuelva a su comida!-Ordenó Allura mirando a la muchedumbre.-No quiero que haya más violencia. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Todo el mundo asintió o miró para otro lado. Allura podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía.

Keith se dio la vuelta y volvió a su mesa, sacando su teléfono en cuanto lo tuvo cerca. Que le den a intentar ser casual. Estaba _preocupado._

_11:42 am_

_Desconocido: joder, estás bien?_

_Desconocido: quién coño era ese tío?_

_Desconocido: por qué te estaba dando una paliza?_

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta apareció casi al instante.

_11:42 am_

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: No lo sabes?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Ese era Rolo_

_Desconocido: Rolo como el caramelo?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Creo que técnicamente es una chocolatina_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Pero sí_

_Desconocido: que quiere?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Es un chismoso, seguro que quería conseguir algún nuevo cotilleo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: supongo que me ha elegido para su próxima nueva historia_

_Desconocido: por qué?_

_Desconocido: no hace falta que me lo cuentes_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: dame un tiempo_

_Desconocido: vale_

_Desconocido: Como va tu cara?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Duele bastante y tampoco es que tenga muy buena pinta_

_Desconocido: Ugh_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y creeme soy guapo_

_Desconocido: si_

_Desconocido: algo grave?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: a lo mejor un ojo morado, pero no puedo asegurarlo todavía_

_Desconocido: espero que no_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: sí , yo también_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Bueno..._

_Desconocido: ?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: vas a decirme quien eres?_

_Desconocido: prefiero no hacerlo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Ohh, por qué no?_

_Desconocido: doy vergüenza_

_Desconocido: es malo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y tú crees que yo no?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: deberías decirme quien eres para que podamos salir por ahí_

_Desconocido: no creo que eso sea buena idea_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: así podrás ver por ti mismo la vergüenza que doy_

_Desconocido: tú no das vergüenza_

_Desconocido: eres guay_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: vale gracias_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: la enfermera está aquí, así que tengo que dejar el móvil_

_Desconocido: vale, mejorate_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: gracias :)_

Keith se quedó parado un segundo, esperando, pero cuando no apareció nada más bloqueó su teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Había conseguido de verdad tener una conversación con Lance. Había sido...un avance. No de la manera que había esperado que sucediera, pero para nada desagradable.

La realidad de lo que había hecho empezó a calarle dentro y enterró la cara en las manos. Lance _quería saber quién era_. Tenía _curiosidad_ por Desconocido. Keith se imaginó la desilusión en su cara cuando se diera cuenta de que él era un don nadie. Pidge seguramente dejaría de hablar con él si se enterara y Hunk y Matt ni siquiera se molestarían en hacerlo. Y justo en ese momento, tomó una decisión:

No podía jamás revelar su identidad como Desconocido. Ni a Lance ni a nadie. Todo el mundo pensaría que era un rarito o un acosador obsesivo. Pensarían lo que no es, empezarían a extenderse los rumores y le etiquetarían para el resto de su vida escolar.

Y no había pretendido que llegara tan lejos, de verdad que no. Se suponía que pararía tras los primeros mensajes, que iba a ser un monólogo más que una conversación de verdad, como una nota en la taquilla. De nuevo, se castigó a sí mismo por no hacer simplemente eso.

No se suponía que iba a acabar convertido en lo que fuera que fuese eso. (Al menos es lo que seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo).

Estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado o a ser tratado como si fuera basura, como si estuviera tan fuera de lugar que no merecía la pena ni recordarle. A lo mejor era por toda esa gentuza con la que había tenido que juntarse para hacer todos esos trabajos de clase o los ejercicios de equipo, pero este año en el Garrison no había sido muy sociable. Pero Lance _le había respondido_ y Keith no iba a empezar a ignorarle. No podía echarse atrás ahora, no después de esto.

Estaba muy, pero que muy jodido.

Una segunda bandeja de comida se posó en la mesa al lado de la suya y lo siguiente que supo es que Acxa se estaba sentando en la silla de su derecha.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Lo mismo de siempre.-Lo que quería decir que nada, pero Keith no quiso mencionar eso.-¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Acxa frunció el ceño mirando por la cafetería antes de volverse hacia él.

-¿Has visto a ese chico?¿Sabes algo de él?

-¿Quién, Lance?-Preguntó Keith mirando hacia la puerta aunque sabía que Lance se había ido hace rato.

-No, el otro. El chico caramelo.

-¿Rolo?

-Sí. ¿Me prometes que te vas a mantener alejado de él?

-¿Eh?-Keith pestañeó sorprendido.-Claro, puedo hacer eso. ¿Por qué?

Acxa rodó los ojos.

-No es exactamente un estudiante modelo. Es un mentiroso y un capullo manipulador. El año pasado, algo muy malo le pasó a una chica de mi edad y cuando escribió sobre ella en su blog de cotilleo, empezó a ir de mal en peor. Siguió empeorando cada vez más y un mes después desapareció.

-¿Nunca volvió?-Preguntó Keith frunciendo el ceño.

-No.- Dijo Acxa.-Nadie ha oído nada de ella, pero todavía tiene amigos aquí. Y por desgracia, Rolo sigue aquí también.

-¿Ha escrito alguna vez sobre ti?

Acxa rodó los ojos de nuevo y murmuró algo que sonó parecido a "principesos". Y luego en un tono normal, dijo: "Estoy en cuarto, Keith. He estado aquí desde antes de que él viniera. Ha escrito por lo menos tres artículos sobre mí."

-¿Algo muy malo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. La mayoría son cosas que se inventa sobre mis amigos, cómo somos todos parte de una sociedad secreta y por eso nos sentamos juntos a comer. Es como si nunca hubiera oído el significado de amigos.

-¿Sociedad secreta?-Preguntó Keith.

-Sí, él dije que es una secta súper exclusiva. En realidad, a principios de año público un artículo de como se había unido Ezor. Al parecer, ella cumple todas nuestras cualidades secretas.

-¿Por qué se inventa todas esas cosas?-Preguntó Keith, aunque ya podía medio suponer la respuesta. Acxa y sus amigos no eran exactamente un grupo normal de estudiantes de instituto. Solo conocía a Zethrid y a Narti, pero por su experiencia, se comportaban como si tuvieran cierta inmunidad. Como las "Heathers" de _Escuela de jóvenes asesinos. _Todos tenían sus propias fortalezas, Zethrid era físicamente fuerte, Narti era muy inteligente y Acxa no dejaba que nunca nada se pusiera en su camino.

-Al parecer somos una amenaza para su control sobre el instituto.-Dijo Acxa.- Es algo ridículo. Todos le tienen miedo por su blog, así que es mejor mantenerse alejado de él. Es malo y tú eres un buen chico y no quiero que te metas en todo eso.

-Vale.-Asintió Keith, intentando parecer un buen chico. Acxa le miró unos segundos y después soltó una carcajada.

-He oído que han invitado al hermano de tu amiga Pidge a la fiesta, lo que significa que a lo mejor va ella.-Dijo Acxa.-Deberías venir también.

Keith negó con la cabeza, sin mencionar el hecho de que Pidge y él no es que fueran exactamente amigos.-Tengo deberes.-Dijo.

-Haces todas las tareas en atención educativa.-Señaló Acxa.-Vamos, ven conmigo a la fiesta y...conoce gente, o algo.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de que vaya?-Soltó Keith, mirándola mal. Estaba siendo irracional, lo sabía, pero pensaba que Acxa sabría cuando parar de preguntarle. Se conocían desde principios de verano, ¿no?

-Es solo...-Acxa parecía un poco perdida. Frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y volvió a intentarlo.-Estás en el instituto Keith. No deberías pasar todo tu tiempo libre sentado en casa en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué, ha sido Sarah la que te ha dicho que hicieras esto?-La miró aún peor.

-Puedes llamarla "mamá", sabes.-Dijo Acxa, devolviéndole la mirada. Ambos se estaban poniendo a la defensiva, probablemente algo que tenían en común era su temperamento.

-La primera vez que papá me la presentó me dijo que la llamara Sarah.

-Bueno pero no estaría mal que pararas de hacerlo.

-Lo sé.-Refunfuñó, levantándose y cogiendo su bandeja. No había tocado su comida, pero ahora mismo le parecía la cosa menos apetecible del planeta.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó dando zancadas, ignorando a Acxa e intentando fingir que no estaba dando pisotones. Tiró el contenido a la papelera (¿por qué, de todas formas, quien quería comerse una lasaña fría?) y dejó la bandeja en la pila que se estaba ya amontonando en lo alto.(Se suponía que no podían amontonar las bandejas en lo alto de las papeleras, pero por lo que a él le concernía, no era ni siquiera estudiante aquí, las normas no se le aplicaban.)

Andó pisando fuerte por el pasillo yendo directamente a la salida del instituto. A la mierda su media escolar, su récord de asistencia, todo. No le importaban ahora mismo. No había nada para él allí y a nadie le importaba lo suficiente para hacer que se quedara, ¿así que para qué?

Antes hablaba con su madre cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. No es que fueran mejores amigos, no era uno de esos chicos que le contaba de todo lo que pasaba en su vida, pero a veces se sentaba a su lado en la cama y ella le acariciaba el pelo y le contaba anécdotas de su día en el laboratorio y todo parecía ir mucho mejor. Ella sabía cuando preguntarle si quería hablar y cuando dejarle solo, nunca le presionaba de más.

La echaba de menos. Pero no quería pensar en ello ahora.

Una vibración en su bolsillo le hizo volver a la realidad y miró a su alrededor antes de sacar su móvil. Se quedó mirando la pantalla sin comprender unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos confuso. ¿Por qué Lance le estaba hablando _primero_? ¿No tenía otras personas mejores con las que hablar?

Keith negó con la cabeza, y su enfado se disolvió tan pronto abrió el mensaje.

11:51 am

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: entonces si te has cambiado el nombre a desconocido, eso significa que le has mandado mensajes a otras personas como desconocido?_

Keith pestañeó, luego se abofeteó la frente. _¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?_ Lance no era _estúpido_, por supuesto que empezaría a averiguar cosas en algún momento. Estaba pasando...más pronto de lo que había imaginado.

_11:52 am_

_Desconocido: em, no_

_Desconocido: soy nuev@ así que no uso mucho el messenger_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: en serio?_

_Desconocido: sip_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: ahora me siento especial_

_Desconocido: debe ser por la herida de la cabeza_

Inclinó la cabeza, esta conversación le tenía confundido, por eso no vio a la otra figura que se acercaba por el pasillo hasta que estuvo a unos metros de él. Giró hacia un lado para esquivarle y aún así se las apañó para darle en el hombro.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo instintivamente, acto seguido se tapó la boca con una mano porque ese era _Lance Fuentes_ con una bolsa de hielo presionada con una mano sobre su ojo y un móvil en la otra. Lance miró hacia arriba, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa a Keith.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo y luego se señaló la cara.- Los he tenido peores que un simple empujón en el hombro.

La mano de Keith continuaba en su boca y se sintió como un idiota. La dejó caer y soltó algo incoherente y demasiado bajito.

-Ey, deberías haber visto al otro tío.-Lance le guiñó un ojo (¿qué c_ojones?_ ) y se dio la vuelta, siguiendo su camino. Los ojos de Keith estaban abiertos como platos. Se quedó ahí parado un minuto entero antes de darse cuenta que su teléfono seguía encendido y mirando hacia delante a la altura de la cadera. Perfectamente en la línea de visión de Lance.

-¡Joder!-Siseó, llevándose al pecho aunque Lance ya se había ido. ¿_Por qué por qué por qué era tan idiota?_

Miró a su alrededor al pasillo desierto, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, luego apartó el móvil de su pecho y miró la pantalla. Tenía varios mensajes de Lance.

_11:54 am_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: aaah tienes razón_

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: bueno sobre lo de sentirme especial_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: eso has sido tú_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pero me duele la cabeza_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: muchísimo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no me apetece quedarme aquí pero no me dejan irme a casa a no ser que vengan mis padres_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y están trabajando bastante así que no quiero molestarles_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: te estoy molestando o te acaban de abducir y has perdido el teléfono?_

_Desconocido: lo siento, estaba distraíd@_

_Desconocido: eres básicamente el único que me habla, así que no, no me estás molestando_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Ooh_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: mi corazoncito no puede con esto_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: me alagas_

_Desconocido: me arrepiento mucho de esto _

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: por qué me haces daño así_

_Desconocido: sdjfhjf no quería decir eso_

_Desconocido: oh dios hago las cosas muy incómodas, lo siento_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Ey, no pasa nada_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: yo también lo hago_

_Desconocido: no que va_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: deberías venir y juntarte con nosotros_

_Desconocido: no_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: entonces podrás ver la incomodidad de primera mano_

_Desconocido: no_

_Desconocido: noooope_

_Desconocido: de ninguna manera_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: por faaavor_

_Desconocido: no, la gente habla muy alto y es mala_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: yo no soy malo lol_

_Desconocido: pero me intimidas_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: nah_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: empieza la clase me voy_

_Desconocido: sí, yo también_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: hablamos luego!_

Keith miró su teléfono otro minuto, simplemente leyendo la conversación de nuevo, antes de darse cuenta de que _tenía_ que ir clase. Le dio una última mirada soñadora a la puerta antes de darse la vuelta e ir a clase. No iba a dejar el instituto. Eso no iba a hacerle ningún favor y sólo iba a causarle problemas a los demás, así que en vez de eso cogió sus cosas del suelo y se fue a clase.

El Garrison funcionaba con dos horarios A/B, con cuatro clases diferentes cada día. Hoy era un día A, así que tenía geometría, por lo que normalmente estaba contento porque la tenía con Lance y sus amigos y ninguno de los gilipollas de su curso. Bueno, Pidge no estaba por su horario adelantado, pero Hunk sí.

Le tomó varios minutos llegar a la tercera planta y cuando llegó la mitad de la clase ya estaba allí. Keith se sentó en su sitio junto a la ventana, esperando a que sonara el timbre. Se estiró intentando ponerse en modo trabajo, y procedió a tirar varios bolígrafos y papeles al suelo.

-Idiota.-Se quejó en silencio, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. Se medio tiro por el suelo y miró debajo de su mesa.

_¿no hay nada?_

Una mano apareció delante de su cara, sujetando un bolígrafo rojo y dos portaminas.

-¿Buscas esto?

Keith miró hacia arriba. Un chico de cuarto, que le sonaba de algo, le estaba mirando con calma, todavía con la mano alzada. Tenía los ojos marrones oscuros y moreno, la piel perfecta y su pelo negro sedoso caía en cascada por su espalda. Keith estaba bastante seguro que era ese chico que le había estado mirando esa semana en el laboratorio de ciencia.

-Gracias.-Dijo Keith, estirando la mano para coger sus cosas. El chico agarró su mano y le ayudó a levantarse, dejando su boli en su mano.

-Sin problema.-Dijo él con confianza y sin vacilar. Keith rompió el contacto visual y se volvió a sentar en su mesa.

-Soy Lotor.-Dijo el chico, y _claro que sí_, su nombre era Lotor. Esa era la otra razón por la que Keith se acordaba de él, estaba en el grupo súper exclusivo de amigos de Acxa, junto con las otras tres chicas. Lotor nunca había estado en casa como Zethrid y Narti, pero Acxa había mencionado su nombre varias veces cuando estaban los otros.

-Keith.-Respondió.

-¿No estás en mi clase de historia?-Preguntó Lotor, como si ya supiera la respuesta.-¿A quinta hora?

-Sí, supongo.- _Él estaba en historia_ a quinta hora, lo que pasaba era que no prestaba mucha atención a quien estaba y quién no.

Lotor asintió decidido.

-Eres el hermano de Acxa, ¿verdad?

-Hermanastro. Mi padre se volvió a casar.

Keith vio como tamboreaba sus dedos sobre la mesa, pensando.

-Te mencionó la semana pasada. ¿Es verdad que estabas en un club de lucha en tu antiguo instituto?

Keith miró a su material escolar, rezando porque sonará la sirena.

-Era kickboxing y no era muy bueno.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Por qué?

-Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad. Perdona por meterme donde no me llaman.

-Está bien.-Dijo Keith, porque no quería ser grosero con uno de los amigos de Acxa. _Está es su fortaleza_, pensó. _Es observador_ y_ es bueno con las palabras. Ya veo porque Rolo lo ve como una amenaza._

Sonó la campana, fuerte y estridente y Lotor se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Lance estaba de pie medio dentro de la clase, mirando al espacio entre ambos dolido, la misma expresión que se estaba reflejando en la cara de Keith ahora mismo, porque no, no les estaba mirando a _ellos_. Solo miraba a Lotor.

-Vamos.-Dijo Hunk amablemente detrás de él.-Los morritos para luego. Vamos a nuestra mesa.

Keith se hundió en la silla y vio miserable a Lance deprimirse por Lotor hasta que acabó la clase. Se dedicó a pintar racimos en una hoja y a intentar sentirse menos vacío.

**********************************************************************

_3:19 pm_

_Acxa: Keith, eres tú?_

_Desconocido: Mierda_

_Desconocido: sí_

_Desconocido: es para un trabajo_

_Desconocido: es un experimento social_

_Desconocido: puedo explicarlo_

_Desconocido: no se lo digas a nadie_

_Acxa: calmate, no voy a hacerlo_

_Acxa: te importa contarme cuál es el experimento?_

_Desconocido: no es nada_

_Acxa: estás seguro?_

_Desconocido: sí_

Keith miró su móvil, con la culpa ya acomodándose en su estómago mientras escribía el resto del mensaje. No quería mentirle a Acxa. Había sido muy buena con él, presentándole a Narti y Zethrid cuando habían ido a casa antes, preguntando si quería salir con sus amigos después de clase. Aunque lo que había dicho era técnicamente cierto, seguía pareciendo mentira.

_Pero Acxa no necesitaba más cosas por las que preocuparse_, se dijo a sí mismo mientras mandaba su excusa.

_3:20 pm_

_Desconocido: mis amigos y yo_ estamos viendo cuánto tarda la gente en darse cuenta de mi nombre.

Desconocido: ya sabes, porque soy nuevo.

Acxa: supongo que eso no es malo

Acxa: sabes que el instituto puede ver tu cuenta entera, ¿no?

Acxa: Alguien podría reportarte si piensas que estás haciendo algo sospechoso

Desconocido: lo sé, gracias

Keith negó con la cabeza. _Si ella supiera._ Cambio de tema en seguida.

_Desconocido: antes he conocido a Lotor_

_Acxa: ah sí, ha estado queriendo conocerte_

_Acxa: seguro que Rolo escribirá un artículo sobre nosotros intentando "reclutarte"_

_Desconocido: no puedo esperar_

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y miró la carretera, viendo el autobús. Él y Acxa vivían a unos buenos 20 minutos en coche, pero Acxa tenía consejo de estudiantes y no iba a estar en casa hasta dentro de al menos otros cuarenta minutos. Keith normalmente se presentaba voluntario en la biblioteca después de las clases, pero hoy estaba reservado para la feria de ciencias de los del colegio o la colecta de alimentos o lo que sea, así que no tenía excusa para quedarse hasta tarde.

-Hey

Keith no miró hacia arriba al principio, pero cuando un par de botas marrones verdosas destrozadas aparecieron en su campo visual, lo hizo. Hunk estaba de pie a su lado, con las manos enganchadas en las tiras de su mochila y por una milésima Keith se preguntó si ya le habían pillado.

_No seas estúpido_, pensó. _Solo ha pasado un día._

-Keith ¿verdad?-Dijo Hunk, sonriéndole amablemente.

_¿Así saluda todo el mundo aquí?_, se preguntó, pensando en cuando Pidge le había dicho exactamente lo mismo.

-Sí.-Dijo.

-Lo siento, no sé si me conoces o no.-La sonrisa de Hunk se tornó en una de disculpa mientras le tendía la mano.-Hunk Suega. Creo que estás en algunas de mis clases.

-Sí.-Keith dijo de nuevo. Él y Hunk tenían las clases "A" todos los días juntos, pero ninguna de las "B".

-No sabía que cogías mi autobús, tío.-Dijo Hunk, señalando a la parada de bus.-Normalmente tengo robótica, así que no me voy a casa tan temprano, pero la han cancelado porque nuestro profesor no está en la ciudad.

-Normalmente yo estoy de voluntario en la biblioteca.-Murmuró Keith.

-Ah sí, Pidge me lo dijo. Estabas allí ayer, ¿no?

Él asintió.

-Pero hoy está cerrada.

-¿Y a qué hora sueles irte? Si salimos a la misma hora, a lo mejor podemos coger el mismo autobús otros días.

-A las cuatro y media.-Respondió Keith automáticamente.-Pero no tienes que...

-Nosotros salimos a y cuarto, pero Pidge y yo normalmente esperamos hasta que vengan a buscarla, suelo coger el de las cuatro y treinta y cinco la mayoría de los días.

Keith normalmente perdía el bus de las cuatro y treinta y cinco y cogía el de las menos diez, pero no le mencionó eso a Hunk.

-¿Y eres nuevo verdad?-Preguntó Hunk, volviéndose hacia él con curiosidad.

Keith miró hacia otro lado.

-Sí, este es mi primer año.

-¿Y qué opinas del sitio?

Por mucho que quisiera decir _es una mierda_, Hunk parecía un buen chico por lo que Keith podía apreciar y no quería ir y hablar mal de su instituto. Por lo que sabía, Hunk había estado viniendo desde el colegio y no había mostrado nunca señales de no gustarle.

-Está bastante bien.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Me gustan las clases de Shiro.

Hunk se rió, negando con la cabeza.

-Tío, debería haber hablado contigo antes. Pareces bastante guay para ser un chico emo con greñas.

-No soy _emo_.-Masculló Keith. Hunk le ignoró.

-Y, ¿cuál es tu nombre de messenger? Pidge dice que probablemente se algo tipo, Chico-Emo-Greñas-Rawr-XD-13 , pero creo que eso es exagerar un poquito.

Keith se quedó rígido.

-No tengo teléfono.-Escupió y entonces se golpeó en la cara. _Idiota._-Quiero decir, no uso el messenger del Garrison mucho. Nada. Cerré...cerré la sesión y no recuerdo la contraseña.

Mentiras totalmente descaradas. Se acordaba de cada contraseña que había puesto, eran todas la misma. Pero al menos su tartamudez podía entenderse como vergüenza.

-Me pasó una vez.-Dijo Hunk, gracias a Dios sin preguntar nada más, aunque miró a Keith extrañado.- Puedes mandar un email a alguno del servicio técnico de la escuela y te la resetean.

-Oh.-Dijo Keith.-Vale, gracias.

Hunk miró a la calle, después sacó su identificación escolar de la cartera. Keith hizo lo mismo mientras paraba el autobús.

Esperó a que todos estuvieran subidos, le enseñó su carné al conductor y luego cogió su asiento normal junto a la ventana en segunda fila mirando hacia delante. Hunk estaba sentado en el asiento de en frente de la primera fila, con los cascos puestos, asintiendo al ritmo de la música. Keith se preguntó, no por primera vez, como algún estudiante en este infierno al que llamaban Garrison podía ser _feliz_ en algún momento, pero parecía que la mayoría lo eran.

Suspiró, sacó sus propios cascos y teléfono y lo desbloqueó para ver que tenía nuevos mensajes.

_3:26 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: sabes, siempre podrías decirme quien eres_

_Desconocido: por qué haría eso?_

_Desconocido: soy un@ pardill@ cobarde de internet_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Oh vamos, si fueras un/una cobarde no me habrías mandado un mensaje_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y créeme, Hunk y Pidge y yo somos bastante pardillos_

_Desconocido: lo dudo_

_Desconocido: nuevo tema, por favor_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: ¿Eres un chico o una chica?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: o no binario _

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: o genderqueer_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: quiero decir, ¿con qué te identificas?_

_Desconocido: Qué parezco?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no me gusta asumir los géneros de los demás_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pero sin fijarnos en eso, me pareces bastante guay_

_Desconocido: sí, claro_

_Desconocido: tú eres el guay_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: incierto, tú eres muy guay_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: gracias por preguntar si estaba bien :)_

EL corazón de Keith comenzó a latirle más deprisa. Se colocó las manos sobre la boca e intentó disminuir su sonrisa.

_Gracias por hacer mi vida soportable_, él no respondió.


	4. Lance

-¡Es un chico!

Pidge se puso a la altura de Lance mirándole apática para luego escribir algo en un papel. Lo sostuvo delante de su cara con un monótono" enhorabuena".

En el papel ponía _¡Es un chico!_ con mala caligrafía, rodeado de globos y serpentina.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?-Preguntó Hunk mientras Lance abría su taquilla y echaba sus libros y carpetas dentro. Pidge y él tenían primero historia del mundo moderno, pero Hunk y Matt tenían física, así que les gustaba pasar el rato en el pasillo antes de que empezara la clase ya que sus taquillas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra.

-Sí, me lo dijo después de clase.-Dijo.-Os habría enviado un mensaje pero Violeta me tuvo ayudándola a limpiar lo de la colecta y luego tuve que hacer mis propios deberes y después ya era la hora de cenar y tras eso fue la noche de juegos familiar y...

-Lo pillamos, estabas ocupado.-Dijo Pidge.-Bueno pues eso reduce la lista a la mitad. ¿Sabes qué edad tiene?

-Si tiene clase contigo, lo más probable es que este en nuestro curso.-Señaló Hunk.-¿Sabes algo de su horario? Quiero decir, con eso podríamos encontrarle.

-Es un instituto grande.-Dijo Matt dejando de mirar su teléfono por primera vez desde que Lance había aparecido.-Estoy seguro que al menos hay otra persona que tiene el mismo horario que tu chico misterioso.

-Pero podríamos reducir la lista de gente basándonos en cuanto sabemos de él.-Señaló Pidge.- Hagamos una lista. ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

-Es un chico.-Dijo Hunk. Pidge sacó una hoja de papel a rayas y su bolígrafo y lo escribió al lado de un circulito.

-Es nuevo en el instituto.-Añadió Lance.-Además de antisocial y no usa mucho el messenger.

-¿Pero no sabes ninguna de las asignaturas que tiene o algo?-Preguntó Matt.

-No. Podría preguntarle pero no creo que me lo diga.-Lance chascó los dedos.-Oh y es muy inseguro y eso. También cree que los Rolos son caramelos.

-Espera, ¿no lo son?-Preguntó Hunk. Lance se giró para mirarle incrédulo.

-Por Dios Hunk, acere.-Dijo.-Sabía que eras demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Los _Rolos_ son chocolatinas.

-¿En serio?

-¿Importa?-Preguntó Pidge, todavía escribiendo. Matt negó con la cabeza decepcionado.

-Oh mi triste y delirante hermanita,-Suspiró dramáticamente.-por supuesto que importa. Hunk y Desconocido están muy equivocados obviamente.

-No veo porque son chocolatinas.-Dijo Hunk.-Casi todo es caramelo.

-¡Las trufas de cereza son más cereza que trufa, pero tú no las llamas cerezas de trufa!-Exclamó Lance.-¡Se llaman trufas, que son chocolatinas!

-Pero las almendras recubiertas de chocolate no se llaman chocolatina.-Le discutió Pidge.

-¡Hey, creía que eras neutral!

-¡Lo soy! Lo que pasa que no veo porque es válido tu argumento.

-¡Shiro!-Gritó Matt, golpeándose la frente con la mano con tanta fuerza que soltó un gemido.-¿Por qué no he pensado en eso antes? Podemos pedirle a Shiro que busque un perfil desconocido. Es profesor, así que tiene acceso a esas cosas.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Lance.-¡Puede ver el perfil de Desconocido y después puede decirme quien es!

-No, no puede.-Dijo Pidge.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué no?

-Es una violación del código de conducta de messenger que Shiro o cualquier otro miembro del personal revele información personal del perfil de alguien a gente como nosotros. Solo se le permite romper las reglas si alguien reporta la cuenta que le está amenazando o les está haciendo sentir inseguros.

-¿Por qué sabes todo eso?-Preguntó Hunk.

-He estado pensando en meterme a monitor de messenger el año que viene.-Explicó.-Shiro me dio su libro de normas para que le echara un vistazo.

-¿Hay un libro de normas?-Se mofó Lance.-Eso es estúpido.

-Seguro que podemos conseguir que uno de los monitores se salte las reglas si los sobornamos o amenazamos.-Dijo Matt.-Como la ex de Lance, Mae.

-¿Cómo vamos a sobornarla?-Preguntó Pidge.-_ Ella_ rompió con _él_. Tampoco tenemos nada que pueda querer.

-Gracias.-Dijo Lance sarcástico.

-Aunque esta conversación es muy interesante...-Suspiró Hunk, encendiendo su móvil para mirar la hora.-Debería irme a clase. No quiero llegar tarde.

-Vale, tío.-Dijo Lance dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.-Pidge vámonos también.

-¡Hunk espérame!- Matt recogió su mochila del suelo y se levantó estirándose.

-Os veo luego chicos.-Dijo Hunk despidiéndose con la mano mientras iban hacia la escalera. Lance también se despidió.

-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.-Dijo Pidge, colgándose la mochila en los hombros.-A lo mejor Coran te pone a Lotor de pareja para algún trabajo nuevo de dos meses que requiera mucho trabajo y contacto físico inexplicable.

-Seguro.-Se mofó Lance.-Ojalá.

-Por Dios estaba _bromeando,_ que asco.

-Sí, sí, eso dices. Como si no estuvieras igual con Alana.

Su teléfono vibró dentro de su bolsillo al sentarse. Pidge enarcó una ceja extrañada pero no dijo nada. Lance miró la pantalla, desbloqueó su móvil y abrió la app del messenger.

-Es él.-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-Estábamos hablando antes de camino a clase.

-Pregúntale que clase tiene ahora.-Le refrescó Pidge la memoria abriendo su archivador y sacando algunos folios.

-Dudo que me lo diga.-Dijo Lance bajando un poco los hombros.-Le voy a preguntar en que curso está en vez de eso.

-¿Qué pasa si está en e_sta_ clase?-Pidge miró alrededor.-Porque podría ser cualquiera. No tenemos mucha información.

-Seguramente no está en esta clase.-Dijo Lance dubitativo, aunque mantuvo su tono de voz al mínimo.

-A no ser que sea alguien de primero o de cuarto, seguramente esta o en historia o en física.-Señaló ella.- yo siendo la excepción, por supuesto. Además, aquí es casi imposible que haya gente de tercero porque ellos tienen sus propias clases de historia. Así que si es de segundo, hay muchas posibilidades. Pregúntale en que curso está.

-Estoy en ello.-Lance volvió la mirada a su teléfono donde había dos mensajes nuevos de desconocido.

_8:11 am_

_Desconocido: vale, pero he estado creyendo que Hunk era tu novio como la mitad del primer semestre_

_Desconocido: es raro?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: como sabías si quiera que era bi?_

_Desconocido: bueno al principio pensé que eras gay porque en el día nacional de salir del armario **(N/A: national coming out day) **estuviste yendo de clase en clase diciendo que eras, y cito textualmente, muy gay._

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: es justo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: conocí a Hunk en segundo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: nunca hemos intentado salir o nada por el estilo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pero si no le hubiera visto pasar por su fase rarita a los 11 años_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: saldría con él seguro_

_Desconocido: justo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: a ver es un dios entre los hombres_

-¡Lance!

-¿Qué?

Pidge suspiró enfadada

-Has dicho que le ibas a preguntar.

-¿Por qué te importa?

-Estoy invirtiendo mucho. Tu vida ahora es mi vida.

-Pidge, ¿qué cojones? Eres muy rarita.

_8:13 am_

_Desconocido: Dios es mujer_

_Desconocido: ¿Has visto a Stephanie Beatriz?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: me parece correcto_

_Desconocido: no se si puedo decir eso sin dar mal rollo o algo así porque tiene como diez años más que yo o así pero ????_

_Desconocido: no quería decirlo así_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: hablando de edad_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: cuantos años tienes?_

_Desconocido: tengo la edad de un estudiante medio de instituto_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pero de que curso?_

_Desconocido: deberías saber que no voy a decirtelo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: eres de tercero?_

_Desconocido: no_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: eres de segundo?_

_Desconocido: no_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: de primero? _

_Desconocido: no_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: cuarto?_

_Desconocido: no _

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: vas en serio con lo de no decírmelo eh_

_Desconocido: nope_

-No va a decirme en que curso está.-Anunció Lance, después se dio la vuelta y soltó su teléfono sobre su regazo.-Pidge, ¿qué haces? Espacio personal.

Pidge, que había estado con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro leyendo, le frunció el ceño.

-Te he visto literalmente cubrir a Hunk. ¿Desde cuándo te importa el espacio personal?

Estaba a punto de soltarle algo cuando ella continuó.

-De todas formas, eso significa que _seguro_ que está en historia o física, así que eso reduce nuestra opciones mucho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición. Los de cuarto no tiene tiempo para estas cosas, a los de tercero no les importamos y ninguno de primero que yo conozca encaja en el perfil.

-Bueno ¿y entonces para que me haces preguntar?

-Por si se le escapaba algo más, obvio.

-Te estás poniendo rarita nivel siniestro con esto.-Dijo Lance, casi con admiración, cogiendo su teléfono. Pidge frunció el ceño.

-¿No tienes curiosidad?¿No quieres saber quién es?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero estoy seguro de que me lo dirá en algún momento, una vez confíe en mi.

Su ceño se frunció aún más.

-Sí, pero Lance, ¿confías en _él_? Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que es del colegio. Podría estar haciéndote un catfish. A lo mejor me equivoco; podría incluso ser _Rolo,_ intentando sacarte información sobre...ya sabes.

-¿Sobre qué?¿Lotor?-Lance bajó la voz.-Eso ya lo sabe. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-No, no. No sobre Lotor.-Pidge miró hacia otro lado y jugueteó con sus dedos incómoda.-Ya sabes, _ella_.

-Oh.-Lance pareció desinflarse.-Claro.

Pidge empezó a recular.

-Aunque dudo que sea él. Ha sido estúpido decirlo. Ya lo sabe todo sobre eso, así que porqué iba a necesitar...

-_Pidge_.-Lance resopló.- Olvidémoslo, ¿vale? No voy a decirle nada que no le fuera a contar a un extraño, al menos hasta que sepa más sobre él.

-Y Hunk y Matt y yo te ayudaremos a averiguar quién es mientras tanto.-Prometió ella.-Lo siento por, eh, ya sabes. No quería.

-Está...no voy a decir que está bien, porque nada en esa situación lo estará jamás.-Dijo Lance.-Pero no has hecho nada malo, así que no te disculpes.

Sonó la campana y unos cuantos alumnos entraron en clase. El Sr. Coran entró corriendo detrás de ellos, casi cayéndose cuando llegó a su mesa y Lance se alegró por la distracción (no quería pensar en _ello_, no ahora, ni nunca).

-¡Bien!¡Estamos todos, así que empecemos!

-Falta la mitad de la clase.-Le susurró Lance a Pidge, mirando a los sitios vacíos.

La clase se pasó rápido. Vieron algunos vídeos de la revolución mexicana del examen de la semana pasada para que los que tuvieran que recuperar pudieran estudiarse lo que necesitaban y después Coran puso unos cuantos corridos mexicanos sobre Zapata y Villa. Les hizo aprenderse las palabras una a una, con lo que Lance no tuvo ningún problema.

-Chulo.-Murmuró Pidge cuando las recitó todas perfectamente.

-No es culpa mía.-Dijo Lance.-Además, el español cubano es muy diferente del español mejicano, así que yo también estoy aprendiendo.

Les interrumpieron cuando Coran dio tres palmadas.

-¡Vale, a lo siguiente! Necesito que todos os pongáis por parejas, ¿entendido?-Sacó varias hojas de color _verde brillante_ de su carpeta y los miró contemplativo.-Olvidadlo. Os pondré en grupos de tres.

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó un chico del final.

-¡Es para nuestro último trabajo, claro!¡Las revoluciones!-Coran se giró hacia la pizarra blanca y escribió la palabra en letras rosas.- Os voy a colocar en grupos yo porque, para ser sinceros, solo me fío de algunos de vosotros. Sobre todo de Pidge.

-¡Chupaos esa!-Gritó Pidge, levantando un puño en el aire. Lance rodó los ojos.

-Sí, lo sabemos, eres perfecta en todo.-Le susurró.

-Hey soy más profunda que todo eso.

-Os explicaré más en la siguiente clase, pero por ahora centraos en buscar alguna revolución que estudiar, ¿entendido? Ahora , los grupos...

-Por favor señor, me voy a liar a matar gente si me toca trabajar con algún vago que me haga hacer todo el trabajo.

Lance suspiró.

-Mátame. ¿Qué ha pasado con el Coran guay? Nos dejó elegir nuestras parejas a principios de año.

-Eso fue antes de que tú y yo hiciéramos un presentación entera sobre Reino Unido que era literalmente nosotros despotricando de ellos por escribir mal "color" y "flavor".

Lance soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, claro. Explícame otra vez porque hicimos eso.

-¡Hay vocales extra Lance! ¡Las vocales son como el pegamento!¡Si pones demasiado pegamento en algo se desmorona!¡Se están cargando el inglés!

-Lance Fuentes, Pidge Gunderson-Holt y Shay Tsai, los tres vais a trabajar juntos.-Anunció Coran.

-Oh menos mal.-Pidge dejó escapar el aire mientras Lance se derretía en la silla aliviado. Shay era trabajadora y también era muy maja y guay, además ella y Hunk habían salido en octavo, así que se conocían bastante bien.

-Mae Plaxum, Lotor Tuan y Keith Yeun.

Pidge sonrió.

-¡Oh sí! Ahora podemos reclutar a Keith para que espíe para nosotros.

-No. Absolutamente no. Ni una _sola_ persona necesita saber eso.-Lance mató a Pidge con la mirada, intentando parecer intimidante. Si se podía decir algo por la expresión de ella, no había surtido efecto.

-¡Vamos, es_ Keith_! Podemos confiar en él.

-Pero me da _vergüenza_.-Lance prácticamente de gimotear.

-¡Shh! Coran está volviendo a hablar.

Los dos volvieron su atención de vuelta al frente de la clase, donde Coran había terminado de hacer la lista.

-Como he dicho antes, los tres tendréis que hacer una exposición de entre veinte y treinta minutos sobre la revolución que hayáis elegido para la primera mitad del proyecto. La segunda parte será más... interesante, por decir algo, pero lo mantendré en secreto por ahora.

Lance suspiró. Por mucho que apreciara la compañía de Pidge y Shay, le hubiera encantado estar en el grupo de Lotor para el proyecto. Sabía que los demás se meterían con él, y seguramente sería un lío incómodo, pero todavía estaba ahí ese momento de esperanza en su corazón de que a lo mejor podían trabajar juntos.

-Necesito que habléis entre vosotros en persona o por el messenger y que me digáis luego que revolución queréis estudiar. Y si alguien se queja de sus parejas,-Añadió amenazante.-Lo sabré. Creedme.

Lance miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía particularmente nervioso por la mención del messenger. Los amigos y compañeros de grupo estaban susurrando entre ellos emocionados.

-¿Me repites quién es Keith?-Preguntó. Pidge señaló al chico que estaba sentado una fila por delante y un sitio a su izquierda. Tenía el pelo negro y llevaba ropa oscura y estaba haciendo lo que todos los estudiantes hacían en algún momento, apoyar la cabeza sobre los brazos en la mesa y estar medio dormido.

-Es nuevo este año.-Explicó Pidge.-No ha hecho ni el colegio ni primero en el Garrison. Creo que lo odia.

-No lo odiamos todos.-Se mofó Lance.-¿Es al que le estabas gritando el otro día en la cafetería?

-Obvio. Ni que hubiera otro Keith en el instituto.

-Nunca se sabe.-Lance arrugó la nariz todavía mirando a Keith de reojo.-¿De verdad lleva ese pelo?¿Quién sigue llevando eso?

-Mira quién habla. -Murmuró Pidge.

-¡Hey!¿Qué estás insinuando sobre mi pelo? No me despierto así, ¿sabes?

Pidge estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario de los suyos, seguramente sobre si los productos capilares están acabando con el mundo, cuando sonó la campana salvándole justo a tiempo.

-Vamos, nos toca física.-Dijo Lance, tirando de cualquier manera sus cosas en la mochila. Tenemos lo de la caída del huevo.

Pidge estaba emperrada en ganar a Hunk en la competición este año, ya que él era el orgulloso cuatro veces campeón y nunca perdía la oportunidad de meterse con ella. Incluso había aceptado hacer equipo con Lance para que fuera un "reto extra" cosa que sí había ofendido a Lance. (Pero hey, ganar era ganar y él tenía fe plena en ella).

-Quiero probar que le puedo ganar, incluso teniendo a un vago de pareja y con materiales mínimos.-Explicó ella por quinta vez en lo que iban a la clase de ciencias.

-¡Oye, no soy un vago!-Protestó Lance.-Soy trabajador, sólo que tengo una manera muy específica de hacer las cosas.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón. Lo siento, estoy en modo competitivo ahora mismo. -Subiéndose las gafas, Pidge bajó las escaleras hacia el sótano. El gimnasio, la clase de español, la clase de arte y el laboratorio de ciencia estaban en el piso de abajo del Garrison, lo que significaba que siempre hacía algo de frío y aire y no es que apeteciera mucho pasar una hora y media allí.

-Te lo digo en serio, creo que podemos ganarle. Matt dice que el diseño de Hunk es bastante pesado y el nuestro es ligero como una pluma. Siguiendo la segunda ley de Newton, tenemos más oportunidades de mantener con vida a John Eggbert.

-De verdad que odio que hayas llamado a nuestro huevo John Eggbert.- Dijo Lance, no por primera vez.- Ni siquiera existe todavía.

-Que sí que existe, además puedes pintarle una cara.-Le recordó Pidge.-Ese era el trato.

-¿Con que aprovechándote de mis habilidades artísticas, eh?

-¿Quieres decir tu habilidad para hacer un simple personaje de dibujos aún más simple? Claro.

Lance se sentó al final de la mesa en la primera fila a la izquierda, Pidge se sentó a su lado con el móvil ya en las manos. Probablemente metiéndose con Hunk otra vez. Lance casi se sentía mal, Pidge podía dar miedo _de verdad _ cuando se trataba de una competición.

Miró a la clase casi vacía, observando cómo se iban los de quinta hora y como los de sexta se sentaban en sus sitios asignados socialmente pero no realmente asignados por la clase, cuando el chico de las greñas de antes llamó su atención.

Keith estaba sentado en la mesa de en frente, escribiendo algo en su teléfono. Lance no miró demasiado (por aquello de que la privacidad importaba a pesar de lo que pensaban el resto de chicos de instituto) y volvió su atención a Pidge.

-¿Siempre se sienta solo?-Preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros, medio-absorta en su teléfono.

-¿Keith? Sí, creo que odia a todo el mundo por aquí. Por lo menos odia estar aquí, ya sabes, pero además tiene problemas socializando y esas cosas.

-¿Problemas como la ansiedad de Hunk o como cuando tu saliste del armario?

Pidge asintió.

-Como yo cuando no había salido del armario, aunque no creo que sea lo mismo.

-Umm.-Lance se recostó en su silla, pensando unos buenos dos o tres segundos antes de gritar.-¡Hey Keith!

Keith miró hacia arriba y después se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Abrió mucho los ojos un momento antes de que sus cejas se fruncieran. Parecía realmente confundido porque alguien supiera quién era, lo que hizo que Lance se sintiera mal por no haberle visto antes.

-Emm-Dijo él.-¿Sí?

-Soy Lance. Conoces a mi amiga Pidge, ¿no?

Keith le frunció el ceño a Pidge, quien parecía estar debatiéndose entre estrangular a Lance o caerse de la silla.

-¿Sí? Sé quién eres.

La sonrisa de Lance titubeó unos segundos, a los mejor si que odiaba a todo el mundo por allí.

-Claro que sabe quién eres imbécil.-Pidge rodó los ojos.-Le ignoraste el lunes, eres ruidoso y molesto y su hermana es amiga de Lotor.

-Espera.-Lance miró a Keith, luego a Pidge y después volvió a mirar a Keith.-¿Tu hermana es...?

Keith parecía tan desconcertado como Lance se sentía, quizás incluso más.

-Acxa es su hermanastra, genio.-Explicó Pidge.-Es la emo del pelo morado cortito, la que lleva una cosa con garras detrás de la cabeza

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Keith, entrecerrando los ojos confuso. No podían ser _tan_ cercanos, decidió Lance, a juzgar por esa conversación.

-Porque Mattie me lo dijo hace unos días. Y él lo sabe porque Ezor, la de la coleta azul, lo mencionó cuando estaban haciendo un trabajo juntos la semana pasada. Es igual, Lance, por eso sabe quién eres.

Keith parecía avergonzado de que su personalidad misteriosa y guay hubiera sido descubierta tan fácilmente. Lance estaba simplemente confuso. ¿Por _eso_ Lotor había estado hablando con él antes? Rápidamente se desvió del tema.

-¿Eso significa que vas a estar en la fiesta de los de cuarto?-Preguntó.

-Soy de... segundo.

-Sí bueno, y yo. Pero estoy seguro de que a nadie le importará que Acxa te llevé.

Keith negó con la cabeza despacio.

-Me lo preguntó, pero...las fiestas no son lo mío la verdad.

Pidge tosió incómoda. Lance se rascó el cerebro buscando que decir, encontrando algo al final.

-Puede que te lo pases bien si vas. Quiero decir, sin presión, pero sería una buena oportunidad para estar con más gente.

Algo en la manera en la que Keith estaba sentado ahora mismo, tensó e incómodo le decía que definitivamente no era una persona de fiestas. Pidge parecía estar de acuerdo.

-Hunk y yo queríamos pedir una pizza y ver películas en vez de ir, pero Lance nos ha obligado a ir.-Dijo ella, sacando a Lance de la conversación sutilmente.-Así que si Acxa te obliga a ir, siempre puedes venir y ser antisocial con nosotros.

Keith se relajó un poquito.

-Gracias.-Murmuró en parte silenciado por la sirena.

Lance gruñó cuando el murmulló de los estudiantes entrando se hizo más notorio.

-Ha sido horrible. ¿Por qué hago estas cosas?

-Estabas intentando ser amable.-Le reconfortó Pidge dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.-Creo que lo aprecia.

-Parecía que quería salir corriendo de la clase o algo.

Pidge suspiró.

-No le conozco muy bien, pero me parece que no le gusta tanto estar solo como todo el mundo piensa. Así que has hecho algo bueno.

-Gracias por hacerlo menos incómodo supongo.

-Gracias por aceptar el nombre de nuestro John Eggbert.

-Yo _no_ he aceptado eso ni de coña.

**************************************************************************

_12:04 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: ¿Y de qué color son tus ojos?_

_Desconocido: que_

_Desconocido: por qué?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: por nada_

_Desconocido: no voy a decírtelo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: oh, vamos_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: yo te digo de que color son los míos_

_Desconocido: ya sé de que color son_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: que? Como?_

_Desconocido: porque se quien eres?_

_Desconocido: como si no te hubiera visto nunca_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: ah sí?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pasas tu tiempo libre mirándome la cara?_

_Desconocido: paso mi tiempo libre haciendo deberes_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: guau, no me siento identificado_

_Desconocido: es porque no tengo amigos aquí_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: bueno tendrías unos cuantos si vinieras a hablar conmigo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: tengo un grupo de amigos bastante guay_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: solía ser más grande pero_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pasaron cosas_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself:y algunas personas tuvieron que irse_

_Desconocido: lo siento_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no, no _

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: siento haberlo mencionado_

_Desconocido: por eso estás tan triste últimamente?_

_Desconocido: no quiero entrometerme pero_

_Desconocido: normalmente estás tan contento que es raro no verte así_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: ha sido una estupidez del instituto_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: creo que ya ha pasado_

_Desconocido: espero_

_Desconocido: las cosas del instituto dan asco_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: sí_

_Desconocido: el instituto da asco_

_Desconocido: la gente da asco_

_Desconocido: lo que el mundo necesita ahora mismo es una de esas plagas pasadas de moda para que se lleve por delante a unos cuantos billones_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: espero que venga pronto_

_Desconocido: espero cogerla_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: No, la gente buena es inmune_

_Desconocido: mierda, empieza la clase_

_Desconocido: tengo que irme_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: que clase?_

_Desconocido: no voy a decirtelo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: por faaaa? :(_

_Desconocido: adiós Lance_

-Seguro que tiene algo tipo arte o algo así.-Dijo Hunk, leyendo por encima de su hombro.

-¡Hunk! Privacidad.

-Sabes, nunca deberías confiar en un artista. Un día son todo simpáticos y guays y al siguiente ¡boom! Están vendiendo sketches de ti online como referencias anatómicas.

-Necesitas superar eso.-Lance miró a su teléfono y después devolvió la mirada al frente de la clase.-Aunque gracias por acompañarme a clase.

_-_Sin problema, tío. Debería irme o llegaré tarde.-Hunk se dio la vuelta con la mochila colgada de un hombro y se paró.-Lance, ¿crees que puedes confiar en él?

Lance suspiró.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto. Es un extraño, pero sigue siendo un estudiante de aquí. Y me parece lo suficientemente de fiar.

-¿Y entonces por qué no te dice quién es?

Cuando no hubo una respuesta inmediata, Hunk se acercó a la puerta.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero que pase nada malo este año.

Un segundo después de que se fuera, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Era Lotor y una de sus amigas, Narti, creía, que volvían de la cafetería. Lance sabía que Lotor tenía clase de arte ahora, pero Narti estaba en su clase seguro, así que pensó que Lotor estaba siendo un buen amigo y la estaba acompañando. Ella se sentó donde siempre, canturreando algo que hizo que sus hombros temblaran por la risa y entonces Lotor se inclinó sobre la mesa y escribió algo en su teléfono.

Lance intentó prestar atención a cualquier cosa menos a ellos dos, leyendo la agenda de la pizarra y admirando todos los póster hechos por los estudiantes que estaban colgados por toda la clase. Cuando eso no funcionó, empezó a dar golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa.

_12:06 pm_

_Desconocido: pasatelo bien en inglés_

***************************************************************************

-Lance.-Le llamó Allura, andando desde el estrado con un montón de libros en la mano.-¿Podrías llevar esto a la biblioteca por mí?

Lance se estiró en la silla y se crujió el cuello. Había estado sentado en la misma posición una hora, en la misma clase más de dos, mirando a sus compañeros de club trabajar en sus improvisaciones e intentando no pensar en Lotor. Había esperado que la clase de teatro de Allura y el club de drama le ayudaran a distraerse, pero al final se había puesto a divagar.

Aceptó los libros y cogió su mochila del suelo, su mente comenzó a despertarse cuando empezó moverse de nuevo. Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, acababa siempre pensando lo mismo que había estado atascado en su cabeza toda la clase de inglés.

Por ejemplo esto: Lance sabía que el nombre de messenger de Lotor era simple y llanamente Lotor y que lo usaba para hablar con su grupo casi diariamente, además de para hablar con Allura sobre cosas del consejo de estudiantes. Lo que significaba que NO, con mayúsculas, podía ser él.

Pero el tiempo había sido casi perfecto y había sido sobre inglés. Lance no tenía muchos amigos o personas que fueran cercanas en clase de inglés y solo Hunk, Pidge y Matt sabían su horario lo suficientemente bien como para recordarlo y Lotor podía haberle visto cuando dejaba a Narti, así que...

No podía ser él. Él no era tímido, no era nuevo y no quería ser amigo de Lance. No le importaban el resto de los estudiantes en realidad, a excepción de a lo mejor Keith por Acxa. La cosa era que Lotor no se preocupaba lo suficiente por él como para mirarle siquiera y no digamos hacerse una cuenta anónima en messenger solo para preguntarle si estaba bien.

La campana que estaba encima de la puerta de la biblioteca sonó y algunos estudiantes curiosos levantaron la vista de las estanterías, susurrando cuando le vieron. Lance suspiró, evitando sus miradas y se dirigió al escritorio.

-Hola, necesito devolver esto de parte de Allura. Oh, eres tú.

Keith tardó un segundo en levantar la vista de su libro y cuando lo hizo sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos.

-Hola.-Dijo él, metiendo un papel entre las páginas de la novela y cerrándola con cuidado.

Lance suspiró.

-Sólo necesito devolver esto. No los he mirado, así que no tengo ni el recibo ni nada.

Keith asintió, mirando a los libros. Los deslizó hasta la otra punta del escritorio, abrió el primero y sacó un papel rojo brillante.

-Oh.-Dijo Lance, sintiéndose incluso más estúpido. La pena era que fuera tan tonto, porque sino Pidge podría haberse hecho amiga de este chico. Él era probablemente el único obstáculo en el camino de una buena amistad de cerebritos entre ellos dos, viendo que Keith estaba leyendo _More Than This_, un libro que Pidge amaba odiar.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Keith miraba el resto de los recibos, escribía algo y lo miraba en la pantalla del ordenador para luego ponerlos en una pila de libros a su izquierda. Lance estaba empezando a ensimismarse de nuevo cuando volvió a hablar.

-Aquí tienes.

Lance volvió a mirar hacia arriba y pestañeó. Keith estaba dándole de lado en una posición rara sin hacer contacto visual, pero estaba sosteniendo un libro diferente con una hoja rosa metida entre las páginas.

-Llegó ayer.

Lance cogió el libro, mirando la portada más de cerca. Era _How To Save A Life_, un libro que había reservado para un trabajo de inglés y del que acto seguido se había olvidado. El recibo ya estaba relleno con sus datos, su nombre, la fecha y la fecha límite de devolución.

-Gracias.-Dijo, poniéndose el libro bajo el brazo y dándose la vuelta para irse, pero dejar que la conversación se acabara ahí no parecía estar bien por alguna razón.-Lo siento.-Añadió, dándose la vuelta.

Keith le miró, esta vez directamente, con las palabras sorpresa y confusión escritas en la cara por la que parecía ser la vez cien en el día.

-¿Lo sientes?¿Por qué?-Preguntó.

-Ya sabes, por ser tan pesado antes. Sé que me paso a veces.- Lance deslizó el pie por el suelo incómodo.- No pretendía hacer que fuera raro o que te sintieras incómodo o nada por el estilo.

Keith se le quedó mirando tanto tiempo que casi se hizo incómodo antes de negar con la cabeza y fruncir el ceño.

-No hiciste nada raro.-Dijo.-Yo era el que estaba siendo raro.

-No, tío, lo entiendo. A algunas personas no se les da bien socializar y ese rollo. Por ejemplo, a Pidge no se le daba bien antes de salir del armario y luego Hunk y yo la conocimos y ahora es tan escandalosa y molesta como nosotros.-Cuando Keith le miró sin expresión alguna se dio cuenta de que quizás no había mandado un mensaje muy claro.-Lo que quiero decir es que no estabas siendo raro.

-Tú no me estabas molestando.-Respondió Keith.-Lo que pasa es que no se me da bien hacer amigos.

-Lo entiendo. La mayoría de la gente de este colegio son unos capullos, yo tampoco intento si quiera ser amable con ellos.

Keith soltó una carcajada y Lance se enorgulleció por hacerle reír.

-¿Así que eres voluntario aquí, eh?-Preguntó.

Keith asintió, pasando los dedos por su libro de bolsillo.

-Es la mejor parte del instituto.-Explicó.-Pero mi turno acabó hace unos minutos.

-¡Oh! Siento haberte mantenido aquí. Acabo de salir de clase de teatro y Allura quería que devolviera por ella esos libros de teatro.

-Lo sé, me lo has dicho.

-Cierto.

Keith cogió su mochila de debajo de la mesa y metió dentro su libro para luego cerrarla.

-¿Así que...te gusta el teatro?-Preguntó, sonando dudoso.

-Me gusta el teatro.-Afirmó Lance.-La gente siempre me dice que soy muy dramático, pero no sabía que podía actuar hasta que me obligaron en el colegio en una obra de teatro en séptimo.

Keith asintió, metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo y corriendo la silla. Parecía esperar a que Lance se fuera sin él, pero hoy iba a estirar su suerte al máximo. Cuando Keith empezó a andar, él le siguió el ritmo.

-¿Te gusta el teatro?-Preguntó Lance.

-Fui tramoyista una vez. Fue divertido.

-¿Por qué, porqué podías ir todo de negro y parecer _más_ emo todavía?

Keith le lanzó una mala mirada.

-No soy emo.-Murmuró, casi demasiado bajito como para oírle.

-Sí que lo eres.

-¡_No_ lo soy!

-¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo.-Lance se giró y andó de espaldas.-Ven y siéntate con Pidge, conmigo y con Hunk...

-Con Hunk y conmigo.-Le corrigió Keith. Lance le ignoró.

-Ven y siéntate con nosotros mañana en la cafetería. Será divertido.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-Soy demasiado rarito para eso.

-¡Vamos!¿Por faaaaa? Ya nos conoces a mí y a Pidge...

-A Pidge y a mí.

-Vale, a Pidge y a mí. Y Hunk es muy majo, a no ser que le pilles de malas, porque tiene muy buena intuición. Estaría muy bien tenerte con nosotros.

Lance normalmente no hacía este tipo de invitaciones, en parte porque era raro (la gente ya no le pedía a otra gente que se sentase con ellos, no estaban en quinto de primaria), aunque la verdadera razón era que nunca había sentido la necesidad de pedírselo a alguien. Tenía a Pidge y Hunk y a veces a Matt y a pesar de lo que había dicho antes sobre que la mayoría del resto de estudiantes eran unos capullos, era medio amigo de la mayoría. A veces Shay o Mae se pasaban por su mesa unos minutos, o algunos compañeros del club de robótica de Pidge se les unían cuando tenían que hablar de algún proyecto.

-No, estoy bien gracias.-Dijo Keith cuando salieron del edificio.-¿De todas formas por qué quieres que lo haga? Tienes amigos.

-Porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo, genio.-Lance le dio un golpecito a Keith en un lateral de su cabeza.-Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero también parece que te vendrían bien un par de amigos.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-A lo mejor.

-Genial.-Lance dio una palmada y pensó que seguramente no iba a obtener una mejor respuesta de su parte hoy.-Vale, tengo que irme a casa, pero ¿te veo mañana?

-Claro.-Y entonces Keith sonrió, solo un segundo y Lance le sonrió de vuelta y que Lotor no fuera Desconocido no le pareció algo tan malo entonces.

***********************************************************************

De camino a la puerta delantera, pasó a Luis que estaba desmontando un viejo ordenador en el patio.

-Diles a Hunk y a Pidge que tenemos más partes para el robot.-Dijo, sin siquiera mirarle.

-¿Dónde está el gemelo malvado?

-Ja. Lucas está dentro cocinando con mami. Yo estaré allí en un segundo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Lucy casi le tiró al suelo, chupándole la cara.

-¡Hey! ¡Abajo sucia criatura!

-¡No le hables así a mi perro!-Exclamó Pilar, saliendo de detrás de la puerta. Tenía puesto el abrigo, llevaba la mochila a su espalda y las llaves en la mano. Lucy cambio de inmediato de dirección saltando sobre su verdadera dueña gimoteando.

-¿Eh, a dónde vas?-Preguntó Lance, parándose en la entrada.-Creía que íbamos a cenar con la abuela Sofía esta noche.

-Está bien que hayas llegado.-Pilar retiró a Lucy con suavidad y miró a su alrededor, a lo mejor por sus padres o los niños pequeños o algo, como si estuviera preocupada de que alguien les oyera.-Te estaba buscando.

-No te estarás escapando, ¿verdad? Sabes que te van a castigar si lo haces.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me estoy escapando, solo intento irme sin que los niños lo sepan.

-¿Y para que me necesitas?

Pilar dio un paso dudoso al frente, levantando la mano para agarrarle, pero deteniéndose a milímetros de su hombro, antes de dejar la mano caer.

-Lance, _acere_, voy a ir a Third Sea.-Dijo ella.-Es...esto, me apetece mucho que vengas conmigo esta vez. Ya sabes, no has estado allí desde la primera visita y...

Antes siquiera de que ella terminara la frase, Lance se echó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza, _no_. La sonrisa de Pilar desapareció deprisa.

-Lance, no...

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.


	5. Keith

Educación física era un infierno.

Lo que no quería decir que a Keith no se le diera bien. Era un marginado social, pero también era atlético y podía superar a muchos de los estúpidos deportistas de su clase con facilidad. A su profesora de educación física le encantaba mencionarle en todos los ejemplos que podía, lo que estaría bien si no fuera porque era horrible. Sin mencionar que se había hecho enemigo accidentalmente de al menos 3 personas del equipo de fútbol por haberles dado una _paliza_ en fútbol _y_ baloncesto.

Hoy estaban haciendo entrenamiento de volei, lo que estaba bien porque a Keith se le daba fatal el voleibol, así que no tenía que preocuparse de amenazar el estatus de deportista- alfa de nadie. La red estaba demasiado alta para él y había muchas cosas a las que había que prestar atención para poder confiar solo en su instinto.

-¡Vamos Keith!-Le gritó la entrenadora Brooks cuando no consiguió pasar la pelota por encima de la red.-¡Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!

Keith suspiró, se apartó el pelo de la cara y pasó bajo la red, cogió la pelota del suelo y fue a unirse a la fila al otro lado.

Acababan de empezar el segundo ejercicio de voleibol del año y la entrenadora Brooks había decidido dejar a Lance Fuentes , autoproclamado dios del voleibol, liderarles en sus ejercicios favoritos para tener puntos extras. Los tiros que estaban haciendo ahora mismo requerían que le pasaran la pelota a Lance o a Brooks, que ellos la lanzaran al aire delante de la red y que él intentara lanzarla contra el suelo del campo contrario. Luego se unía de nuevo a la cola y empezaba de nuevo.

Hunk, tres personas por delante suya, le pasó el balón a Lance bromeando y haciendo que ambos se rieran. Keith se distrajo pasando los dedos por las costuras rotas de la pelota, esperando hasta que oyó el sonido de un balón golpeando el suelo antes de mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Perfecto Hunk!-Gritó Lance desde su sitio al lado de la red, chocándole los cinco a Hunk tan fuerte que debió picar.-Haber si podéis mantener el ritmo de este tío. ¡Exacto, no podéis!

La cara de Hunk se puso roja.

-Dios Lance, no hagas eso.-Dijo, rascándose el cuello tímido.

-Que mal. Eso te pasa por ser mi amigo.-Le respondió Lance, sonriendo mientras su amigo se metía debajo de la red.-¡Siguiente!

Otro de segundo le pasó el balón a Lance, quien le asintió para empezar. Un paso, dos y lanzó la bola al aire.-¡Bien!-Gritó Lance cuando golpeó el suelo al otro lado con suficiente fuerza para derribar a alguien. El de segundo sonrió y aceptó chocarle la mano.

Keith tamborileó con los dedos nervioso cuando las siguientes dos personas hicieron sus tiros o fallaron y se fueron hacia la otra fila. Se le pasó por la cabeza fingir una lesión, pero sabía que ya llevaban mucho tiempo practicando como para que fuera a colar. A lo mejor, podía fingir que se caía y se doblaba el tobillo...

-¡Keith!¿Estás listo?

Keith volvió al mundo real.

-Em, sí.-Dijo, pasándole la bola a Lance, quien la cogió con facilidad. Sus largos dedos casi enjaulaban la pelota, mientras que los de Keith, que eran cortos, tenían problemas para sujetarlo.

-¡Vamos tío, tú puedes! ¡Yo confío en ti!

Lance se pasó la pelota de una mano a otra, esperando. Keith suspiró, respiro hondo y se acercó a la red.

La secuencia se suponía que iba de la siguiente manera: dabas un paso hacia delante, luego otro, después colocabas tus pies juntos y saltabas _y _golpeabas la pelota para que fuera al otro lado sin llegar a tocar la red. Lo que pasó en realidad fue más como un paso, correr, darle a la pelota para que golpeara la red y luego acordarse de que se suponía que tenías que saltar. Keith vio como su pelota rodaba por el campo y esperó que el cuerpo le fallara y entrara en coma, allí mismo.

Aún así Lance levantó la mano para chocársela. Keith se la chocó dudoso, mirando a Lance por primera vez de verdad en lo que iba de día y dándose cuenta de que tenía una pinta horrible. Tenía ojeras y a pesar de su sonrisa (que como mucho estaba torcida), parecía que prefiriera estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuera allí.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó cuando Lance le devolvió la pelota y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando un poco como Desconocido.- Quiero decir, yo, pareces cansado.

Sutil.

Lance se rió y lo dejó pasar.

-Más reventado que otra cosa, pero es culpa mía. No te preocupes por mí, Keithy, preocúpate de practicar tus remates.

Con eso, mandó a Keith de camino al otro lado del gimnasio para recuperar su pelota.

Por suerte, sonó la sirena cuando Keith estaba a dos persona de que le volviera a tocar rematar en la fila de Brook. Suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, tirando la pelota en la cesta.

Cogió su bolsa de gimnasia del patio fuera del gimnasio y se dirigió a las escaleras cuando un hombro golpeó el suyo.

-Hola.-Dijo Hunk andando con él.-¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy...bien.-Contestó Keith mirando su bolsa.-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Yo? Yo muy bien, la verdad. No me gusta mucho educación física, pero voleibol es divertido. Solía jugar en un equipo con Lance en un campamento de verano al que fuimos hace años, pero ya éramos muy mayores para seguir yendo, así que dejé de jugar. Me había olvidado de lo increíble que era.

-¡Ey! Acere, no te vayas sin mi.-Lance alcanzó a Hunk por su otro lado y luego vio a Keith.-Buen trabajo con los remates hoy. Creo que estas mejorando.

_¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?_ Quería preguntar Keith. _Empezaste a hablar conmigo ayer._

-Tío, pareces agotado.-Dijo Hunk, poniéndole la mano en la frente a Lance-.¿No te estarás poniendo malo, no?

-Ayer me quedé hasta tarde jugando videojuegos.-Contestó Lance, apartando la mano de Hunk.-Estoy bien.

-No, no estás como cuando estás cansado normalmente.-Siguió Hunk frunciendo el ceño.-Me refiero a si ha pasado algo, ¿algo más con Lotor?

Lance se aclaró la garganta intencionadamente. Keith se miró las manos, fingiendo torpemente que no había oído eso.

-Em, no.-Murmuró Lance.-Simplemente no he dormido bien. Me fui a la cama muy tarde.

Hunk no pareció convencido. Keith sentía que tampoco debería estarlo.

-Y, Keith.-Dijo Lance, cambiando de tema.-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

-Español.-Respondió Keith automáticamente.

-Sí, la tenemos juntos.-Añadió Hunk, luego se giró hacia Keith.-Lance es colaborador en español 6 este año. Intentó coger español 3 o 4 para conseguir un sobresaliente fácil pero sus padres le pillaron y le hicieron coger otra cosa.

-Lo hablas con soltura, ¿verdad?

Lance se encogió de hombros.

-Casi que crecí con dos lenguas maternas. Todos mis hermanos también.

-No me sorprende que te pillaran en español 3.-Dijo Hunk.

-Malo. De todas formas,-Siguió Lance, volviéndose hacia Keith.-Si necesitas ayuda con los deberes de español, puedes pedírmela. Ayudo a Hunk y a Matt todo el tiempo y ambos han sacado buena nota.

-No es _todo_ gracias a ti.-Protestó Hunk.

-¡Sí, pero intento impresionar a Keith!-Dijo Lance.-No, ahora en serio, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes pedírmelo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Keith. Iba sacando matrícula en español aunque la profesora le había dicho que si no participaba en clase le iba a suspender, pero estaba bien saber que Lance estaba dispuesto ayudarle. O al menos que era lo suficientemente amable para ofrecérselo.

-¿Los dos seguís viniendo a la fiesta de los de cuarto verdad?

Hunk suspiró.

-Si no aparezco, me arrastrarás hasta allí, no?

-Bueno, obvio. Keith, tú no vas a abandonarme, ¿verdad?

Keith eligió no responder.

-¡Vamos, será divertido! Puedes pasar el rato con Hunk y Pidge y conmigo. Será una buena manera de crear vínculo entre nosotros.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-Como ya dije antes, ¿las fiestas no es que sean lo...mío?

-Son _divertidas_. La diversión le gusta a todo el mundo.-Le discutió Lance.-Incluso para los emos como tú.

-¡No soy emo!-Gritó Keith, mirando mal a Lance (a él solo pareció divertirle su arrebato).

-¡Pruébalo! Ven a la fiesta y diviértete y pasa el rato con nosotros, y entonces te creeré.

-Creo que va a ser más fácil que le dejes ganar esta vez, macho.-Dijo Hunk, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro compasivo.

Keith suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado. (Las paredes del sótano estaban manchadas de maneras muy interesantes y le gustaba imaginarse como habían acabado así, lo que mostraba lo solitario y mal que estaba).-A lo mejor.-Dijo.

-¡Sí! Acxa puede contarte los detalles, ¿no? O espera, ¿cómo te llamas en el messenger? Te mandaré un mensaje con ellos.

Keith se ahogó y usó los siguientes segundos de ataque de tos para pensar en una excusa. Se dio cuenta de que debería quedarse con la historia que le había contado a Hunk ayer, para que no acabara girando en una red de mentiras aun más grande.

-Verás, eh, olvidé la contraseña y no puedo entrar.-Explicó.-Sigo queriendo arreglarlo después de clase, pero tengo lo de la biblioteca.

-Deberías arreglar eso antes de que empiece lo del trabajo de historia del mundo moderno.-Dijo Hunk.-¿Quién está en tu grupo?

-Estoy con, eh, Lotor y Mae.

-Lotor, ¿eh?-Hunk le dedicó una sonrisita a Lance, quién le asesinó con la mirada advirtiéndole. -Vas a tener que contárselo _toodooo_ a Lance.

-Hunk.-Medio siseó, medio dijo Lance, mirando entre ambos nervioso.- Estás haciendo eso de que sobre-compartes la vida de los demás.

Keith frunció el ceño, girándose. Era irracional, porque obviamente Lance no quería que cualquiera se enterara sobre lo suyo por Lotor, en especial un casi completo extraño, pero le dolió un poco. Quizás porque era menos extraño de lo que Lance pensaba que era, o quizás era sólo él siendo raro y siniestro.

Eran las pequeñas cosas, pensó, como trabajar solo en un proyecto de dos, o ser tratado como si fuera un tema delicado, las que hacían que se sintiera como un extranjero en el Garrison.

Antes de poder parar y pensar razonablemente en su reacción, se estaba alejando.

********************************************************************

_11:32 am_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Dónde estás?_

_Desconocido: andando_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: hacia donde?_

_Desconocido: la muerte es la última estación_

_Desconocido: pero hago paradas de vez en cuando_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: muy gracioso, ladrón de memes_

_Desconocido: estoy en la cafetería, como todo el mundo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no todo el mundo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: espera joder_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: casi todo el mundo_

_Desconocido: donde estás tú?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: en la cola_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: estoy buscandote_

_Desconocido: chico con su teléfono? Podría ser cualquiera_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pero eres nuevo, así que eso reduce las opciones_

_Desconocido: claro, buena suerte con eso_

-¡Nope! Ni hablar Keith, te sientas con nosotros.

-¿¡Qu...Pidge!?

Keith bloqueó rápidamente su móvil, casi perdiendo el equilibrio mientras Pidge le empujaba desde atrás.

-No voy a dejar que te sientes solo.-Dijo Pidge.-Lance dijo que se había disculpado por ser un payaso ayer, así que no tienes excusas.

-Tengo muchas excusas.-Protestó Keith, pero ya habían llegado a la mesa.

Matt estaba sentado con un libro de texto abierto delante suya, pero simplemente lo estaba usando de almohada y estaba con el móvil. Hunk estaba intentando comerse un trozo de pizza de la cafetería, que era más o menos una parte de arriba chiclosa medio comestible servido sobre un montón de grasa.

-¡Keith!-Les saludó al mirar hacia arriba.

-Hola.-Hunk parecía querer disculparse por lo de antes, así que Keith se forzó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa y a asentir.

-He encontrado a este andando hacia una mesa vacía.-Dijo Pidge, sin darse cuenta de su intercambio silencioso.-¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

-Pidge...

-Porque no.-Asintió Matt, rodando para que su cara quedará estrujada entre las páginas del libro.

-Ese es mi hermano. Creo que tenéis clase de arte juntos.

-Hola.-Dijo Keith, saludándole nervioso. Pidge se sentó y le tiró de la manga tan fuerte que casi se cae, antes de sentarse en la silla a su lado.

-¡Ha dejado de contestar!-Exclamó Lance, dejando su bandeja en la mesa.-¿Cómo puede ser un tío tan mal educado?

-No es maleducado, es tímido.-Respondió Hunk, cogiendo la lata de Coca-Cola de Lance antes de que se cayera.-Y ten cuidado.

-¿Quién es tímido?-Preguntó Keith, mirando de un lado a otro entre Hunk y Lance.

-¡Ah, claro! Tú no sabes lo del acosador de Lance.-Sonrío Pidge malvada, y Keith sintió como se le cerraba el estómago. _Desconocido._

-¡No es un acosador! Es un inepto social de internet que prefiere permanecer anónimo.

-Lance empezó a recibir mensajes de un chico que quiere ser su amigo.-Explicó Hunk, sin darse cuenta de la ironía de la situación.-Sólo sabemos que es un chico y que es nuevo y que tiene algún tipo de problema socializando.

-Oh.-Dijo Keith con su mente en un bucle de _por favor que no unan los puntos, por favor que no se den cuenta de que soy yo._

-Parece guay.-Dijo Pidge.-Por lo que he oído.

-No lo sé, tío, no creo que debas confiar un extraño así como así.-Dijo Hunk, negando con la cabeza.

-Ni que le fuera a dar mi número de la seguridad social y una lista por orden alfabético de mis contraseñas y mayores miedos.-Contestó Lance.-Sé que puedo conseguir que se revele a sí mismo y entonces juzgaré si es de fiar.

-Parece un buen plan.-Dijo Matt entre las páginas del libro.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Lance, gesticulando hacia el mayor de los Gunderson-Holt.-Ese es un libro de astronomía. ¿Estás siquiera en astronomía?¿Tiene este instituto clase de astronomía?

-No.-Gruñó Matt.

-Está trabajando en un gran proyecto secreto del que no me cuenta nada, pero ha estado quejándose desde esta mañana.- Pidge negó con la cabeza suspirando.-Aunque sería un poco hipócrita si te juzgara.

-¿Te ha dicho que se iba a alguna parte o ha dejado de escribir y ya está? -Preguntó Hunk, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Lance.

-Simplemente ha parado. Probablemente porque este sosteniendo su bandeja o lo que sea.-Lance se hundió en un asiento vacío, dejando a Keith sentado entre él y Pidge.

-¿Y has averiguado ya si le gustas o algo?-Preguntó Matt, levantando la cabeza del libro.

-No lo sé, a lo mejor.

-Probablemente.-Dijo Hunk.-Sigo diciendo que deberíamos hablar con Shiro o Allura para que encuentren a este chico.

-O Mae.-Sugirió Matt.

-Nada de hablar con Mae.-Dijo Pidge.-La echarían de su puesto de monitora ¿y entonces a quien se supone que voy a amenazar para que me dejen unirme?

-No quiero hacerle eso.-Dijo Lance.-Aunque sí que quiero saber quién es. Pero llevarlo a un profesor es ir demasiado lejos, ¿no creéis? Me refiero a que podríamos meter en serios problemas a alguien.

-Supongo...-Tirándose en la silla desanimado. Keith casi se sentía mal por él, lo haría si no estuviera tan aterrorizado.

-Pregúntale donde está ahora-Saltó Pidge, pasando por encima de Lance para tirar del brazo de Lance.

-¿Crees que debería? No quiero ser entrometido.

Matt se mofó.

-Él te envía mensajes anónimos para ver si estás bien. No creo que le importe demasiado.

-No sé. ¿Tú qué piensas Keith?

Keith tragó saliva nervioso, apretando las manos juntas debajo de la mesa. ¿Qué podía decir él que no resultara sospechoso?

-Eh, no lo sé. ¿A lo mejor está ocupado?

Matt volvió a reírse.

-Probablemente este mirando al teléfono, esperando a que vuelvas a enviarle un mensaje.

Lance murmuró pensativo, dándole un bocado a su pizza.

-Supongo que le preguntaré. No puede hacer daño.

Keith intentó con todas sus fuerzas parecer desinteresado y no como si estuviera a dos segundos de tener un ataque de pánico en todo su esplendor. Tenía el móvil en silencio, como siempre, y lo tenía a salvo en su bolsillo, así que tampoco era un _game over_ completo.

Aún así, no iba a pasar mucho hasta que uno de ellos sumara uno y uno. Keith, el chico nuevo antisocial que supuestamente se ha quedado sin messenger y Desconocido, un tímido, y anónimo don nadie que sólo usa el messenger del Garrison con una persona. Pidge o Hunk podrían haberle descubierto llegados a este punto.

-No contesta.-Se quejó Lance, recostándose en la silla dramáticamente.-Ni siquiera hemos hablado en la vida real y ya se ha hartado de mi.

Keith frunció el ceño, mirando por la mesa. Ambos, Matt y Pidge estaban con el teléfono, medio fuera de la conversación y Hunk estaba echado sobre el hombro de Lance, leyendo los mensajes. No podía ser tan sospechoso si sacara ahora su teléfono, ¿no?

Muy despacio, sacó su móvil del bolsillo, poniéndolo solo a su vista debajo de la mesa. Abrió el messenger y leyó los mensajes de Lance tan rápido como pudo.

_11:34 am_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: sería de gran ayuda si me dieras pistas_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: como el color de pelo o la altura o algo_

Y luego el mensaje que había mandado en la mesa.

_11:39 am_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Ey, dónde estas ahora?_

Keith miró alrededor de la mesa otra vez para confirmar que nadie estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, antes de escribir una respuesta.

_11:41 am_

_Desconocido: estoy en el espacio, obvio_

_Desconocido: donde más iba a estar?_

-Eh-Lance se echó hacia delante, dándole codazos a Keith, casi tira su teléfono.-¿Estamos bien por eso de antes?

-Sí.-Dijo Keith, agarrando su teléfono tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos bajo la mesa.-Estamos bien.

******************************************************************

-No voy a ir.

-Sí, sí que vas. Vamos ve a vestirte y te veo fuera en 10 minutos.

-Las fiestas son juveniles y estúpidas.-Dijo Keith, mirando con mala gana a la ropa _tan bien conjuntada _que había sido colocada en su cama por cierta Acxa Cadbury.

-Se supone que debes ser juvenil y estúpido. Tienes dieciséis años.

-¿Sí? Bueno, tú se supone que tienes que ser peor...tienes dieciocho.

-Justo.-Se encogió de hombros Acxa, no importándole demasiado.-Pero aun así vamos a ir.

Tan pronto como salió de la habitación, Keith sacó su teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla. Tenía tres mensajes de Lance y un difundido del colegio por una excursión a la que no iba a ir.

_6:17 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: vas a ir a la fiesta de los de cuarto?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: la de esta noche_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: sobre las siete o así_

_6:34 pm_

_Desconocido: no soy de cuarto_

Eso debería ser obvio, pero aún así se arrepintió de mandarlo tanto que consideró borrarlo. Ahora Lance tenía incluso más información sobre él. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que le pillaran?

Y cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que Lance se aburriera de hablar con Keith, se preguntó. ¿ Qué iba a pasar cuando se cansara de Desconocido? ¿Dejarían de hablar y ya está? Eso sería probablemente lo mejor, pero le parecía el peor desenlace posible.

Era amigo de Lance en la vida real. O lo sería en un futuro, si no la cagaba mucho, lo que era un posibilidad muy real. Tenía lo que quería, ¿no?¿Qué más podría pedir? Y por supuesto quería mantener en secreto a Desconocido, puede que le dejara desaparecer hasta ser una historia que al final olvidarían, pero...

Bueno, es que Desconocido parecía estar más cerca de Lance de lo que estaba Keith.

Unos segundos después, su teléfono vibró en sus manos con otro mensaje de Lance.

_6:34 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no es estrictamente una fiesta de gente de cuarto, idiota_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: la organizan los de cuarto, sí, pero va mucha otra gente_

_Desconocido: oh_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: por faaaavor dime que vas a estar ahí?_

_Desconocido: ..._

Bueno, Acxa ganó la batalla. Pero Keith se negó a llevar ese estúpido conjunto que le había elegido como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se puso otra camisa, algo que había comprado hace unos meses en una tienda de segunda mano sin darse cuenta de que era una camiseta de un grupo que no había oído nunca. Le había dado mucha vergüenza llevarla desde entonces, pero pensó que estaría oscuro, nadie le vería siquiera.

Una sudadera asquerosa con una mancha rara por debajo de la manga y su último par de zapatos después, Keith se encontró a sí mismo parado en la puerta e ignorando lo que sea que su padre y Sarah estuvieran diciéndole, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo mucho que le estaba vibrando su móvil en el bolsillo. No le había dicho a Lance que Desconocido _no fuera_ a estar allí, que era el mayor vacío legal que podía pedir.

-Tened cuidado, ¿vale?-Dijo Sarah mirando de uno a otro entre Acxa y Keith.

-Lo tendremos mamá, no te preocupes.-Le respondió Acxa, agarrando el pomo de la puerta.-Estás listo, ¿Keith? Zethrid está esperando en el coche.

-Supongo.-Keith miró a sus pies los veinte segundos que duró el camino al coche, se sentó en el asiento de atrás y miró un poco más. Zethrid, habiéndole visto dos veces antes, ni se molestó en preguntarle que le pasaba. Estaban lo suficientemente cómodos uno alrededor del otro, ya que ella era la que más venía casa.

-Podrías parecer más emocionado.-Le dijo Acxa arrancando el coche.

-Me hace tanta ilusión ir y asarme en una habitación llena de adolescentes sudando y asquerosos que no saben cómo me llamo cuatro horas y ver a gente emborracharse ilegalmente cada vez más y más hasta que nadie pueda conducir seguro a casa.-Dijo Keith inexpresivo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-Exclamó Zethrid. Acxa le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-No le sigas el rollo, ve demasiadas películas de instituto.-Dijo ella para después darse la vuelta.-No va a haber alcohol y la fiesta no va a ser tan grande. De verdad que es una buena oportunidad para que socialices.

-Ya he cubierto el cupo de socializar antes.-Masculló Keith.-Esto es una mierda.

-Oh, no es tan malo.-Le contestó Zethrid.-Si tenemos suerte, algún idiota ofenderá la masculinidad de otro o algo y veremos una pelea.

-No te ilusiones.-Dijo Acxa, mirando hacia el otro asiento.-Y Keith no bebas nada que no te hayas servido tu mismo.

-Creía que habías dicho que no iba a haber alcohol.-Replicó Keith.

-No lo hay.

-El resto de los principesos estarán allí, así que puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres.-Le ofreció Zethrid, cambio con éxito de tema.

-No los llames los principesos.-Dijo Acxa, volviendo a darle a su amiga.-Así nos llama el caramelo en su blog.-Le explicó a Keith.

-Es sólo porque Lotor actúa siempre tan noble y petulante.-Añadió Zethrid.-No le haría daño bajar a nuestro nivel de vez en cuando.

-Tú no eres mucho mejor.

-No soy la que hizo llorar a ese de primero cuando nos pidió que firmáramos esa petición.

-Era una causa estúpida.-Discutió Acxa.-¿Quién iba a querer que un egocéntrico de fraternidad fuera nuestra nueva mascota?

-Anímate, A, era una broma.-Dijo Zethrid.-Pero en serio, principesos es un nombre estúpido. Somos la mayoría chicas, además.

-Bueno, el blog del caramelo tiene mucho tráfico, así que así es como nos conoce la mayor parte del colegio ahora.

Condujeron en silencio unas cuantas manzanas hasta que pasaron lo que parecía ser una tienda de animales vieja y abandonada. Keith vio como un grupo de gatos delgaduchos y sucios andaban por el parking.

-¿Quieres uno?-Bromeó Zethrid siguiendo su mirada.

-Podría ser un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Acxa.-Respondió Keith, mirando a la nuca de Acxa.

-Apuntado.-Zethrid se sentó en silencio un segundo antes de preguntar.-Oye, ¿Cuándo es _tu _cumpleaños?

Keith frunció el ceño sorprendido. A no ser que hubiera oído mal, Acxa había dicho que Zethrid y ella se conocían desde hace cinco años, más que nadie en su pequeño grupo de amigos. ¿Cómo no se sabía el cumpleaños de su hermana?

-El 3 de agosto.-Dijo Acxa, sin quitar la vista de la carretera.-¿Y el tuyo?

-El 27 de enero.

Keith negó con la cabeza. ¿Acxa tampoco se sabía cuando era el cumpleaños de Zethrid?¿Los Principesos sabían _algo_ los unos sobre los otros o eran de verdad una secta?

-Hablando de caramelo, ¿has visto la pelea de la cafetería del otro día? Quería algo más de acción, pero Shirogane y Allura lo zanjaron bastante deprisa.

-La vi desde la cola.-Dijo Acxa, luego miró a Keith con simpatía.-¿No era ese tu amigo, al que le pegó Rolo?

-Sí, supongo.-Dijo Keith. No estaba seguro de sí él y Lance contaban como amigos de verdad todavía, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás.

Acxa encendió la radio y la escucharon el resto del camino.

Para cuando llegaron a la verdadera fiesta, Keith había pensado en unas mil maneras en las que podía hacer el ridículo delante de Lance, Hunk, Pidge y quien quiera que pudiera estar por allí. También lamentaba no haberse cambiado de vaqueros y al menos podía haber intentado peinarse.

_Está bien,_ se dijo a sí mismo. _Lance lo entenderá. Hunk y Pidge estarán ahí_._ Matt seguramente también. Estás perfectamente bien._

Sacó su móvil, finalmente acordándose de responder a los mensajes de Lance, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera desbloquearlo, Acxa se lo quitó de las manos con la promesa de devolvérselo al final de la noche.

_Estás muy jodido,_ se corrigió Keith.

Acxa se metió el móvil de Keith en el bolsillo, luego llamó dos veces a la puerta. Una chica alta con una coleta larga y azul brillante abrió y abrazó a Acxa. Ezor, se acordó Keith. Otra principesa.

-¡Oye!¡Te has traído a tu hermano!-Exclamó Ezor, saludando con la mano.-¿Cómo te llamabas chico?

Keith murmuró algo que sonaba vagamente como su nombre y se hizo paso hacia dentro antes de que Acxa pudiera empezar con las presentaciones, mirando por la sala dudoso. Podía ver a unas veinticinco personas desde donde estaba, pero parecía que podía haber más en el baño o la cocina o por ahí. Al menos había más de primero y segundo de los que pensaba que habría, pero no veía a muchos que conociera bien. (Tampoco es que conociera a tanta gente).

Sintió que tiraban de su manga y miró a la izquierda. Pidge le estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con una, esperaba, no bebida alcohólica en la mano.

-¿Te diviertes?-Le preguntó siendo simpático. Ella negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo de su vaso. (Era Coca-cola, gracias a Dios).

-La ansiedad, hermano, la ansiedad.

-Ah.

Hasta ahora había visto una cara conocida y tristemente no le resultaba muy reconfortante.

-Hunk y Lance están ayudando en la cocina.-Dijo Pidge amablemente.-Aunque estarán de vuelta en seguida.

-Guay.-Keith se apoyó en la pared (en parte para molestar a Acxa, en parte porque la mayoría de los sitios estaban cogidos o peligrosamente llenos) y deseo tener su teléfono. Lance normalmente sospechaba cuando no contestaba rápido. Al menos Acxa lo había guardado en algún sitio secreto, así que no iba a encontrarlo alguien y leer todos los mensajes de Lance.

A su lado Pidge se puso tensa.

-Dios.-Dejó escapar inconscientemente agarrándole el brazo.-Es ella.

-¿Quién?

-La chica del club de robótica.-Susurró Pidge mirando intensamente a alguien al otro lado de la habitación. Keith siguió su mirada hasta una chica bajita, de piel morena con algún tipo de corte de pelo punk largo por arriba, corto por los lados y la parte de atrás. La recordaba vagamente de los pasillos, aunque dudaba que tuviera alguna clase con ella.

-¿Qué, es mala o algo?-Preguntó él, confundido.

-No, es jodidamente _perfecta_.-Pidge parecía de repente mil veces más nerviosa de lo que él se sentía, mientras se pegaba a la pared.-Tienes que esconderme, Keith, _por favor_. Ponte delante mía o ve a por Lance y Hunk o algo.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué? Si te gusta deberías, sí vale.-Sería el mayor hipócrita del mundo si no hacía lo que le pedía. Keith se movió todo lo casualmente que pudo hasta estar delante de Pidge, también dándose la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

-No me he arreglado para la fiesta ni nada y no he hecho nada con mi pelo y tengo las gafas sucias...-Empezó Pidge quitándose las gafas y frotando el cristal con su camiseta.-¡Llevo una sudadera Keith!

-¿Y? Yo también llevo una.-Keith echó una ojeada por encima de su hombro otra vez y luego miró a su amiga.- Es importante para ti, ¿no?-Medio preguntó, medio señaló.

-¡Sí, sí, es importante para mí!-Pidge pareció de repente horrorizada consigo misma.-Lo siento, no quería hablarte así. Es, es que no quiero cagarla.

Lo último fue murmurado al suelo mientras Pidge se terminaba de limpiar las gafas, pero Keith lo oyó de todas formas.

-Estoy seguro de que no la cagarías si fueras a hablar con ella.-Dijo, sabiendo que estaba dando consejo de padre sin sentido ahora mismo.-A ver, ¿has hablado con ella antes?

-Unas cuantas veces.-Contó Pidge con los dedos.-Aquella vez en clase de ciencias a principios de año y una en la cafetería y otra, en realidad, dos veces en el club de robótica y una en latín. Pero siempre ha sido conversaciones muy cortas e incómodas. Seguramente ahora me odia.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro de que no te odia.-Dijo él, mirando hacia atrás buscando a Hunk o Lance. Por suerte, estaban saliendo de la cocina.

-Hola Keith, ¡has venido!-La expresión feliz de Lance decayó cuando vio la expresión de pánico que tenían los dos en la cara.-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Alana está aquí!-Gimió Pidge, meneando mucho los brazos.-¿¡Qué hago!?¿¡Qué pasa si tengo que hablar con ella!?

-Em, estarás bien, obvio.-Dijo Lance, relajándose y volviendo a su conducta confiada de siempre.-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella ahora, si estás lista.

Pidge se mordió la piel alrededor de la uña, un hábito que compartía con Keith.

-¿Crees que debería?¿Pero qué pasa si la molesto?

-¿A Alana?-Preguntó Hunk, uniéndose a la conversación.-¡Joder, le encanta hablar contigo! Siempre la haces reír en robótica.

-Y nadie jamás podría pensar que eres una molestia.-Añadió Lance.-En serio, se alegrará de verte.

Pidge se mordió el dedo unos segundos más deliberando.

-¿Keith?-Preguntó al final girándose hacia él.-¿Qué piensas?

Keith miró a Alana y luego a Pidge, luego a Hunk y Lance (que le estaban dando el visto bueno con sus pulgares levantados).

-Pues, sigo pensando lo que he dicho antes.-Dijo, mirando hacia a izquierda. (Hunk le miró de manera sospechosa)-Si te gusta alguien, deberías simplemente ir y hablar con esa persona. Lo peor que podría pasar es que no fuera recíproco.

_Mentiroso_, pensó.

Pidge, sin embargo, estaba demasiado distraída para psicoanalizarle.

-Vale.-Dijo ella, respirando hondo y agitando los brazos.-Iré a hablar con ella. Pero si sale mal, voy a mataros a todos mientras dormís.

-¡Eso es!-Exclamó Lance juntado sus manos.-¡Lo vas a hacer bien!¡Pídele salir!

-¡Lance!

-Vale, vale. Simplemente sé tú misma y estoy seguro de que le encantarás.

Pidge les miró antes de girarse y acercarse lentamente por un lado de la sala. Lance sonrió y levantó sus pulgares cada vez que se giraba para dedicarles una mirada nerviosa. Hunk seguía mirando a Keith de manera rara.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-Preguntó Keith mirando a su alrededor no muy cómodo.-No soy bueno dando ánimos a la gente.

-No es eso.-Dijo Hunk, negando con la cabeza.-Déjalo, sólo pensaba.

Keith apartó la mirada nervioso. Hunk era listo; podría haber descubierto la identidad de Desconocido ya. A lo mejor se lo diría a Lance cuando estuvieran solos y Lance cortaría lazos con Keith para siempre y volvería a estar en la casilla de salida. No, más atrás. No sería capaz de _mirar_ a Lance o a Hunk o a Pidge de nuevo.

-¿Le has contado a Desconocido algo de la novia de Pidge?-Preguntó Hunk, dejando de mirar a Keith.

-Lo haría, pero no responde.-Dijo Lance con el teléfono en la mano.-¡Ha vuelto a parar de repente en mitad de una conversación!

-Puede que esté liado.-Sugirió Keith intentando ser de ayuda y también no tan obvio.-Porque es viernes por la noche.

Hunk enarcó una ceja.

-¿Crees que está liado? Parecía del tipo empollón sin vida social.

-¿Cómo sabéis que no miente?-Argumentó Keith.-A lo mejor es popular y piensa que Lance es guay.

-_Soy_ guay.-Dijo Lance levantando la vista de la pantalla.-Y él también lo es. No me mentiría.

-Bueno, no sabemos eso seguro...-Dijo Hunk bajando el tono de voz luciendo culpable.-Pero además, no es que no estés teniendo cuidado. Más pronto que tarde, averiguaremos quien es.-Lo último lo dijo mirando a ambos, y Keith sintió un escalofrío. Asintió de manera que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora, sintiendo como se le caía el corazón a los pies. Desconocido no iba a durar para siempre.

Más pronto que tarde, tendría algún lapsus.

En el tiempo que habían estado hablando, la sala se había llenado de gente. Había personas mirara donde mirara, hablando, riendo e incluso bailando. La masa sobresalía por el patio también y algunos estaban subiendo escaleras arriba. (Qué asco, pensó Keith)

-Vamos a la cocina.-Sugirió Lance indicándoles que le siguieran. Avanzaron por la marabunta de gente por donde pudieron, Keith esquivando y zigzagueando y Hunk simplemente pidiendo educadamente que le dejaran pasar.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Lance mirándole preocupado.-Sé que dijiste que las fiestas no eran lo tuyo y sé que te he hecho venir pero si necesitas irte...

-Estoy bien.-Le prometió Keith, forzándose a respirar normal otra vez.-¿Ha contestado desconocido?-Añadió sabiendo perfectamente que Desconocido no iba a responder hasta que la fiesta acabase. Lance negó con la cabeza y suspiró, mandando otro mensaje.

La música bajó de volumen y paró de repente cuando alguien desconectó su teléfono. Para su horror, Keith pudo oír una suave vibración. El sonido de un teléfono vibrando contra una superficie.

-¿Habéis oído eso?-Preguntó Lance, parando. El sonido se detuvo.

-¿Sí? Tío es un móvil.-Dijo Hunk, sin pillarlo. Keith cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda.

-No, _mira._-Lance escribió otro mensaje rápido y lo envió, luego se llevo el dedo a los labios. El vago sonido volvió, una, dos veces.

-¿Crees que es él?-Preguntó Hunk, pillándolo. Lance asintió mandando otro mensaje.

-Viene de por allí.-Susurró, mandándoles al fondo de la cocina. Keith tenía ganas de vomitar. Acxa debía haber dejado su móvil en la encimera y ahora le iban a pillar y todo porque no había apagado la estúpida vibración, y...

-¿Cuál de ellos es?-Preguntó Hunk mirando entre los siete u ocho teléfonos móviles que estaban en la encimera, cada uno de ellos conectado a un cable. Keith localizó el suyo, cerca del último cable, con la pantalla boca abajo.

-No podemos simplemente rebuscar entre ellos.-Dijo Lance mandando otro mensaje. A Keith le dio un escalofrío cuando lo oyó vibrar fuerte contra la encimera.

-¿Quién lo dice? Tampoco es que podamos desbloquearlos o lo que sea.-Dijo Hunk alcanzando un teléfono de ellos al lado del de Keith.-Creo que es este.

-¡Hunk, privacidad!-Exclamó Lance cogiendo la mano de Hunk antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

Al otro lado de la habitación se empezó a oír un montón de escándalo y los tres se giraron a la vez para ver que era. Pidge estaba entre un chico alto, deportista, que Keith reconocía vagamente y una horrorizada Alana. Sólo por su expresión facial, Keith sabía que estaba jodidamente _furiosa_.

-Joder.-Dijo Hunk, olvidando lo de los teléfonos. Lance ya estaba avanzando entre la pequeña multitud y Keith saltó tras él.

-¡Tío, relájate!-Estaba diciendo el tío alto levantando las manos a la defensiva.-¡Ni siquiera he hecho nada!

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Lance a Pidge directamente, poniéndose entre los dos.

-Este tío estaba siendo un capullo, Lance. Eso es lo que pasa.-Pidge miró mal al capullo.

-¿Sé específica Pidge?

Ella suspiró, pareciendo dudar de siquiera decirlo.

-Le ha estado haciendo preguntas siniestras a Alana sobre acostarse con ella, y no quiere dejarla en paz.

-Estás exagerando.-Dijo el tipo, la burla clara en su voz.-Esto no es el puto colegio. Necesitáis crecer todos.

-O a lo mejor tú necesitas dejarlo.-Dijo Lance, dándose la vuelta para mirar al tío siniestro.-En serio tío. Pilla la indirecta.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!-Casi gritó el tío siniestro.-Está aquí sola, es legal, ¿qué más quieres de mí? 

-Qué tal si aceptas un no por respuesta.-Saltó Pidge.

-¿Qué pasa, eres su novio o algo?

Keith se atragantó. La sala se quedó en silencio al instante. Lance cerró los puños, pero Pidge le cogió del hombro antes de que pudiera lanzar ningún puñetazo.

-Soy una chica.-Dijo ella, con la voz muy baja de repente, pero sin temblar. Nadie reaccionó, esperando que alguien lo hiciera, esperando una reacción. Entonces, sin dudarlo más, Alana se movió hacia delante (Lance se echó hacia un lado rápidamente, porque daba miedo cuando ella quería darlo) y se puso delante de Pidge.

-Y yo aquí creyendo que era el tipo de gilipollas que podías distinguir a una chica preciosa desde kilómetros.-Dijo ella, fulminándole con la mirada. El tipo siniestro sonrió y dio un paso al frente.

-Sí que puedo distinguir cuando tengo una delante.-Dijo él, claramente sin pillarlo todavía. Alana dio un muy notorio paso hacia atrás.

-Soy lesbiana y tú eres un capullo.-Dijo ella, con una mano en la cintura.-No muy compatibles que digamos.

Keith nunca había querido chocarle los cinco a alguien más en toda su vida.

Alana se giró, alejando a Pidge de la multitud y llevándosela a la cocina. Lance se colocó delante del tío siniestro con los puños cerrados de nuevo.

-No se equivoca.-Dijo luciendo de repente mucho más grande de lo que había parecido antes.- Eres un enorme gilipollas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso, Fuentes?-El tipo siniestro le miró seductor.-Pensaba que eso era lo que te iba. ¿O era solo Lotor el que te molaba?

**(N/A: Aquí vuestra traductora de turno aka yo no tenía ni idea de cómo traducir eso y que quedara igual, como no he podido pues lo explicó. Básicamente Lance le llama _huge dick_ que para los que no lo sepáis _dick_ viene a ser polla u cualquier otra palabra sinónima y _huge _enorme. Espero que ahora pilléis el chiste, sorry)**

El ceño fruncido de Lance se convirtió en una muy marcada mirada asesina y por un segundo Keith pensó que se iban a pelear. Pero entonces su expresión cambio de furiosa a humillada y dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro.

-Lance.-Dijo Hunk, yendo a por él. Pero Lance salió corriendo.

Keith no sabía qué hacer. Todos se habían ido; ¿querían que siguiera aquí? ¿debería ir tras Lance con Hunk? ¿dejarles solos e ir a buscar a Pidge y Alana? ¿debería simplemente irse?

Vio de reojo una cabeza de pelo negro brillante, manos morenas haciéndose paso entre la gente y se le secó la boca.

-No hay nada que ver aquí.-Dijo Lotor quedándose de pie en el hueco que habían ocupado antes Pidge y Lance. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Keith mientras hablaba y Keith desvió la suya.-Que todos vuelvan a la fiesta. No hay nada que ver.


	6. Lance

Lance no sabía a dónde estaba yendo, nunca había estado allí, así que salió por la puerta de cristal de la cocina. Sabía desde el momento en el que había entrado, quizás antes, que algo iba a salir mal, pero había estado muy emocionado como para que importara.

_Estúpido.¿¡Por qué soy siempre tan estúpido!?_

Consiguió llegar hasta el camino de la entrada, la cara le ardía de vergüenza y remordimiento y le escocían los ojos. Lotor estaba _en esa habitación_ cuando ese tipo había dicho que a Lance le gustaba. Si quedaba alguna duda en su mente, estaba claro ahora: era un perdedor colgado de alguien que actuaba como un cachorrito enamorado.

-¡Lance!

Era Hunk, llevándose las manos a las rodillas y jadeando. Lance deseaba que volviera dentro.

-¿Tío, estás bien? Pensaba que ibas a pegarle un puñetazo a ese gilipollas. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lotor estaba _allí_, Hunk.-Dijo Lance, el estómago dándole un vuelco al decirlo.-Ha oído que lo que el tío ha dicho de mí. Dios, ¡ahora sabemos seguro que lo sabe!

-No es el fin del mundo, ¿vale?-Dijo Hunk, sonando como si no se creyera a sí mismo.-A Lotor seguramente le dicen cosas de ese tipo todo el tiempo. Y no parece del tipo al que le importen.

-¿Es eso mejor?-Preguntó Lance, sin esperar respuesta. Se sentía humillado y ordinario, como el personaje protagonista que era tonto de las comedias de instituto. Aún se sintió más avergonzado cuando sintió las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.-¿Por qué soy tan idiota?-Gimió.

-No eres idiota. Mira, no es tan fuerte como tú te piensas, ¿vale? La gente se pilla por otra gente. Está _bien._

-Pero no todos se pillan del _chico más popular_ del instituto, y son expuestos_del ante del chico_ varias veces.-Lance se restregó la cara y puso mala cara, molesto por haber llorado.-Debe pensar que soy estúpido.

-Nadie piensa que seas estúpido, Lance.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo... sólo quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de volver dentro. Ve a ver a Pidge, ¿vale? Estaré bien aquí fuera.

Hunk pareció dudar, pero no protestó; simplemente le dio a Lance unas palmaditas en la espalda y volvió dentro. Pidge estaba seguro pasándolo peor que él. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían confundido su género que había resultado más sorprendente para todos que antes. Esperaba que Alana la hubiera apoyado, al menos que pusiera a rodar el romance lésbico.

Se sentó en el bordillo, hundiendo la barbilla en sus rodillas y agarrándose las piernas. Esa noche había sido un desastre monumental y no veía que fuera a mejorar en ningún momento.

El teléfono le presionó la pierna recordándole su existencia con una pequeña vibración. Lance quería ignorarlo, pero la posibilidad de que fuera uno de sus amigos era muy alta.

Hablando de ellos, necesitaba acordarse de conseguir el nombre de messenger de Keith. O al menos su número de teléfono.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y abrió el mensaje antes de ver de quien era. Resultó ser Hunk en el grupo, intentando explicar el desastre que había sido esa noche a Matt, que se había quedado en casa trabajando en su proyecto secreto.

_9:54 pm_

_Mattt: QUIEN HA SIDO_

_Mattt: LE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA_

_Mattt: LE VOY A MATAR???_

_Pidge: Está bien, Mattie._

_Mattt: UNA MIERDA ESTA BIEN!_

_Hunk-a-saurus: era un tipo alto, pelo azul teñido_

_Hunk-a-saurus: llevaba una chaqueta de una universidad_

_Mattt: QUENTIN_

_Mattt: ESE HIJO DE PERRA_

_Pidge: Jesús, cálmate._

_Pidge: Está bien Matt._

_Hunk-a-saurus: no sé yo si está "bien"_

_Hunk-a-saurus: Pero Matt debería calmarse_

_Pidge: Exacto_

_Mattt: no me importa aún así le voy a matar el lunes_

_Pidge: Dios, por favor no._

_Pidge: Deja que pase_

_Hunk-a-saurus: no creo que debamos dejarlo pasar._

_Hunk-a-saurus: pero deberíamos comprobar si ha sido solo un error antes de matar a nadie_

_Mattt: vale_

_Mattt: algún día le voy a pegar una paliza igualmente_

Lance negó con la cabeza, cerrando el chat, pero su mirada pasó por el chat de Desconocido antes de tener la oportunidad de cerrarlo. ¿Había estado de verdad allí Desconocido? ¿Había sido casualidad, el universo gastándole una mierda de broma? Sinceramente no estaría sorprendido.

Si Desconocido había estado allí, había visto seguro todo el fiasco. Lance se preguntó un por un momento si dejaría de responder e intentaría cortar por lo sano con el idiota vergonzoso de la fiesta. (Entonces recordó que Desconocido era un anónimo de internet stalker que había empezado a mandarle mensajes). Pensando que la noche no podía ir a peor, abrió el chat.

_9:56 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: quiero morirme ahora mismo_

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

_9:56 pm_

_Desconocido: por? Ha pasado algo?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Si..._

_Desconocido: cuéntamelo? Si quieres_

Lance frunció el ceño. O Desconocido estaba yendo sobre seguro y mintiéndole, o _no_ había estado en la fiesta de verdad. Daba igual, nunca dejaba escapar una oportunidad para desahogarse.

_9:57 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: bueno, te acuerdas por qué me enviaste el primer mensaje?_

_Desconocido: sí, porque parecías bastante deprimido_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: resulta que mis amigos y yo habíamos estado hablando bastante alto en la cafetería ese día_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y Pidge y Hunk se estaban metiendo conmigo porque estoy un poco pillado por un chico_

_Desconocido: Lotor?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: cómo lo sabes?_

_Desconocido: suerte_

Lance negó con la cabeza. Desconocido no podía ser Lotor; ya había repasado esto en su cabeza miles de veces.

_9:59 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: bueno, sí_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y sabes que a veces hay un cumpleaños o algo y los de la cafetería le dan a una olla grande y todo el mundo se queda en silencio?_

_Desconocido: más o menos, si_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: bueno, yo estaba negandolo todo y discutiendo, porque eso hacen los amigos_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y estaba gritando algo parecido a _

_Dancing-Bi-Myself:"No me gusta Lotor, solo pienso que es muy guay y listo y atractivo" o algo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: pero alguien le dio a la olla en mitad de la frase y seguí gritando porque no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando_

_Desconocido: oh dios_

_Desconocido: lo siento, lance_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: podría haber vivido con ello, pero me recordó un poco a esta otra cosa_

_Desconocido: otra cosa?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no me gusta mucho hablar de ello, pero desde lo de la cafetería, la gente sigue sacando el tema_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: incluso Hunk y Pidge_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: siento que ya no tengo a nadie con el que hablar _

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: lo que es estúpido, pero aun asi_

_Desconocido: lo siento_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no es culpa tuya_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: de todas formas, ese chico, Rolo vino a por mi la semana pasada_

_ Dancing-Bi-Myself: antes de la pelea estaba intentando que dijera estupideces para su blog de cotilleo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y fue un poco demasiado lejos_

_Desconocido: te ha molestado otra vez hoy?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no, este otro chico, Quentin lo ha hecho_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: estaba en la fiesta y Lotor estaba alli_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y Quentin estaba siendo un gilipollas con Pidge_

_Desconocido: por que?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: bueno, Pidge es trans y él no lo sabía o no le importaba así que le dijo que era un chico._

_Desconocido: capullo_

Lance tragó saliva, recordando su comentario no muy sutil sobre ello.

_10:05 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: me he puesto delante antes de que ella se fuera y ha contado lo de Lotor cuando él estaba delante_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y hemos hecho contacto visual un segundo antes de que me apartará la mirada pero ha sido horrible_

_Desconocido: odio a los gilipollas como esos_

_Desconocido: y siento mucho que te haya pasado eso_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: gracias por dejar que me desahogue_

_Desconocido: sin problema_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: sabes? Pareces una persona bastante guay_

_Desconocido: soy menos guay en la vida real_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: no creo que eso sea verdad_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: es raro, pero tengo muchas ganas de saber quien eres_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: eres muy interesante, sabes? siento que puedo confiar en ti_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: nunca he conocido a alguien como tú_

_Desconocido: ..._

_Desconocido: bueno es una pena_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: por favor dime quien eres?_

_Desconocido: tengo que irme_

El último mensaje llegó un minuto después que la pregunta de Lance y tan pronto como lo leyó se sintió un idiota. _Buen trabajo, imbécil, le acabas de asustar._ Negó con la cabeza, restregándose los ojos con la mano y los encontró sorprendentemente sin lágrimas. Eh.

-Ey.-Dijo Pidge, tocándole el hombro.- Voy a irme. Alana se ha ofrecido a acompañarme a casa porque vivo cerca, así que está bien.

-Bien por ti Pidge.-Dijo Lance, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Ella solo frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, ¿lo sabes? Por arruinarte la noche. Hunk me ha dicho que casi habíais pillado a Desconocido y me ha dicho lo de Lotor. No pretendía que pasara.

-Oye, para. No es culpa tuya, ¿entendido? Solo quiero que mis amigos sean felices y si no lo sois, entonces haré cualquier cosa para que así sea, ¿sí?

Pidge asintió, con los ojos un poco brillantes.

-Vale. Gracias, Lance. Te veo el lunes.

Lance asintió, levantándose y estirándose. Debería decidir qué hacer o más bien ver que quería hacer Hunk ya que había compartido coche. Se dio la vuelta para volver a dentro, pero Hunk ya estaba a su lado.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?-Le preguntó. Lance asintió.

-Un poco, si te parece bien.

-Por supuesto.-Dijo Hunk dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.-¿Crees que podré quedarme en tu casa a dormir? Mamá estaba un poco enfadada con mami cuando me fui y me apetece dejarlas y que lo solucionen solas.

Ahora Lance se sentía como un capullo por no haberle preguntado a Hunk como estaba.

-Claro que puedes.-Dijo, metiendo el móvil en el bolsillo.-Mi madre quiere que la ayudes con su ordenador, aunque seguro que es capaz de arreglarlo sola.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Lucy y Allie estaban teniendo una carrera.

Hunk se mofó.

-Tu casa está siempre tan llena de vida.-Dijo, volviéndose a la casa.-Voy a intentar encontrar a Keith, para decirle que nos vamos. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

-Voy contigo.-Dijo Lance, dándose entonces cuenta de que habían abandonado a Keith allí solo. Tenía que disculparse, por lo menos y a lo mejor invitarle a venir también.

Los dos entraron en la fiesta. La gente les miraba raro y a veces Lance oía risitas cuando le señalaban, pero miró convencido a la espalda de Hunk mientras caminaban.

-No le veo-Dijo Hunk, sacudiendo la cabeza.-¿Crees que estará en el baño?

-Esperemos un minuto y veamos.

Lance se mantuvo ocupado mirando al cable alargador enchufado en la cocina. Había muchos teléfonos diferentes a los de antes, con carcasas brillantes y adornos colgando del conector jack de los cascos. Pensó en mandar más mensajes, solo para ver si alguno vibraba, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

-Hola.-Una voz les llamó desde detrás. Lance se giró, preparado para defenderse, pero no era ninguno de los imbéciles deportistas que había visto antes.

-Vosotros estabais con Keith antes, ¿verdad?-Preguntó la chica alta de pelo negro. Lance la reconoció al instante, pero aún así ella se presentó.-Soy Acxa, su hermanastra.

_Claro_ que sabía quién era Acxa. Era parte del grupo de marginados de Lotor o "Principesos" como los llamaba Lance. Nunca habían hablado antes, o siquiera habían cruzado miradas, por su diferencia de edad y la barrera social entre ellos, y ahora aquí estaba ella, preguntándole por uno de sus amigos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Keith?-Preguntó Hunk, claramente no tan impresionado o intimidado como Lance.-¿Sigue aquí?

Acxa frunció el ceño.

-No, hace unos minutos se cogió el autobús de vuelta a casa.

-Oh, vale.-Lance negó con la cabeza, intentando funcionar como una persona normal.-¿Por qué se ha ido?

-Sólo ha dicho que estaba cansado. Iba a preguntaros si alguno podía enviarle un mensaje y asegurarse de que tuviera su teléfono. El mío está muerto y quiero asegurarme de que lo ha cogido del cargador y que nadie se lo ha robado.

-No tenemos su nombre de messenger ni nada.-Dijo Hunk.-Dijo que se había salido y no tenía la contraseña.

-¿Salido? No, él...-Acxa lo dejó en el aire, frunciendo el ceño.-No, nada. Tenéis razón. Le, eh, recordarle que lo reseteé cuando lleguemos a casa.

Lance estaba todavía en shock por estar hablando con Acxa para darse cuenta de lo raras que sonaban sus palabras, pero a Hunk le pareció interesante. Acxa les miró a ambos inquisitiva.

-Bueno, gracias por vuestra ayuda, supongo.-Dijo ella, volviéndose al salón.-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.-Le hizo eco Hunk, volviendo al presente.

-¿Crees que ha oído lo que dije antes?¿Por eso ha sido tan fría?

-Creo que es una persona distante.-Contestó Hunk.-¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?

-Sí. Es raro que Keith se haya ido.-Dijo Lance.-¿Crees que ha sido culpa mía?

-Creo que...-Hunk frunció el ceño, y luego empezó de nuevo.-Creo que deberíamos irnos. Podemos hablar con él más tarde y asegurarnos de que esté bien, ¿vale?

-Claro.-Dijo Lance.-Seguro que Pilar nos hará zarzaparrilla con helado cuando volvamos.

Hunk asintió.

-¿Supongo que no estás enfadado con ella?-Le preguntó amable. -¿Por lo de Third Sea?

-Puede hacer lo que quiera.-Lance se miró los zapatos, y luego hacia arriba.-Vamos, te echó una carrera al coche.

*************************************************************

Lance se preguntaba si Keith estaría enfadado con él la próxima vez que se vieran. Le había prometido a Keith que se lo pasaría bien, que estarían juntos y que se conocerían un poco mejor, pero apenas habían podido hablar antes de que él saliera corriendo. Si estuviera en su lugar, probablemente estaría enfadado, pero no estaba seguro de que Keith fuera una persona sensible.

Intentó enviarle mensajes a Desconocido durante el fin de semana y solo recibió contestaciones cortas y esquivas. Quería pedirle consejo sobre Keith, pero no parecía que Desconocido fuera a saber qué hacer. Incluso si lo supiera, seguramente no se lo diría.

El domingo a mediodía, después de que Hunk se fuera, mandó un simple _¿He hecho algo más?_ Y no le respondió.

*************************************************************

Temía la mañana del lunes, se preguntaba qué estarían susurrando los demás de él a sus espaldas. _Ahí va el chico que está obsesionado con Lotor_.

Sorprendentemente, nadie se rió de él en cuanto cruzó la puerta. Algunas personas le miraron y susurraron, como habían hecho el día de su arrebato en la cafetería, pero no se acercaba ni de asomo a la humillación que había estado esperando.

Se encontró con Hunk en las taquillas y le escuchó hablar de clavijas brillantes y carburadores mientras esperaban a Pidge y Matt. El mayor de los Gunderson-Holt llegó minutos más tarde, llevando con sigo una mochila sospechosamente grande y voluminosa.

-Eh, ¿qué es eso?-Pregunto Hunk, acercándose a tocarlo.

-Privacidad.-Le recordó Lance.

-Os enteraréis pronto.-Dijo Matt, recolocando la mochila en su hombro.-Aunque la mayoría son herramientas.

-¿Dónde está Pidge?

-Con Alana en el laboratorio de ciencias. O bien se están enrollando o están haciendo explotar cosas. Hola, Keith.

Lance miró hacia arriba haciendo contacto visual con Keith un segundo antes de que Keith mirara a Matt.

-Hola.-Dijo él.

-¿Está por aquí tu taquilla?-Preguntó Lance.-La mayoría de las de segundo lo están.

-Está allí.-Dijo Keith señalando al otro lado del pasillo.-Aunque no la uso.

-Acxa nos dijo que te fuiste a casa después de lo que pasó.-Dijo Hunk sin tacto.-¿Va todo bien?

-Bien.-Dijo Keith encogiéndose de hombros.-Estaba cansado.

Lance podía prácticamente _sentir _como Keith no le miraba.

-Siento que te abandonáramos.-Soltó él, por decir algo.

Keith volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin mirarle.

-Lo entiendo.-Dijo él, no sonando como si quisiera hablar del tema.

-Oye, al menos nadie se está riendo de ti.-Dijo Hunk, intentando ayudar.-No he oído nada de la fiesta en toda la mañana.

-No te ilusiones.-Dijo Lance, recordando lo que había pasado con Rolo la última vez.

-¿Por qué _nadie_ está hablando de ello?-Preguntó Matt.-A ver, que me alegra, pero aún así es un poco...no lo sé, ¿raro?

Keith tosió incómodo.

-Yo, eh, le pedí a Lotor que les dijera que no lo hicieran.-Dijo él. Lance se le quedó mirando confundido.

-¿Qué?¿Qué quieres decir?¿Qué dijo él?-Preguntó agarrando a Keith de los hombros.-¿Se rió de mi cuando se lo pediste?

-Se disculpo conmigo por lo que había pasado.-Explicó Keith.-Como todos habíais salido corriendo.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Hunk, su tono de voz tan desesperado como el de Lance.

-Le dije que a mí no me importaba, pero que tú seguro que apreciarías si nadie lo comentara.

-¿Y dijo que haría que la gente dejara de hablar de ello?-Preguntó Lance.

-Dijo que haría lo que pudiera.-Explicó Keith.

Lance no tenía la capacidad emocional para sospechar de los motivos de Keith con toda la alegría que estaba sintiendo por dentro.

-Keith, acere, ¡muchísimas gracias!-Exclamó, abrazando a Keith.-En serio, eres el mejor.

Keith se apartó con la cara un poco colorada.

-No es nada.-Dijo él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-No.-Dijo Lance negando con la cabeza.-Gracias. Ha sido muy...muy amable por tu parte.-Subconscientemente, su mano se movió para arreglarle el pelo a Keith donde se lo había despeinado.

Keith miró hacia otro lado y Lance pensó que debía seguir enfadado por lo de la fiesta.

-¿Estamos bien?-Preguntó, mirando hacia abajo para mirar a Keith a los ojos.

-Claro.-Dijo Keith.-¿Por qué no íbamos a estarlo?

Lance frunció el ceño.

-Siento haberte dejado solo el viernes.-Dijo.-Estaban pasando muchas cosas, pero... eso no estuvo bien. No volverá a pasar.

Keith le medió sonrió, su sonrisa esta vez un poco más grande que la anterior.

-Lo entiendo.-Dijo él, asintiendo.-Aunque, gracias.

Sonó la sirena y ambos pegaron un bote.

-Em, deberíamos ir a clase.-Dijo Keith, cogiendo su mochila del suelo.

-¡Adiós Hunk!-Se despidió Lance con la mano mientras iban a clase de historia. Hunk también se despidió con la mano, andando en dirección opuesta con Matt.

-Bueno...-Dijo Lance, alargando la palabra e intentando averiguar cómo sacar el tema de Lotor casualmente.-Tu hermana vino a hablar con nosotros en la fiesta. Es una principesa, ¿no?

-Supongo.-Dijo Keith.

-Con Zethrid y Narti y Lotor también. ¿Tenéis buena relación?

-¿Acxa y yo?-Preguntó Keith dedicándole a Lance una mirada curiosa.-Supongo que no nos odiamos, así que. En realidad es bastante divertida a su malévola manera.

-No, quería decir tú y Lotor.-Dijo Lance.-Parecéis hablar mucho.

-No somos muy cercanos.-Dijo Keith y por alguna razón hizo que los hombros de Lance se relajaran. Lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo.

-¿De verdad? Parece que le gustas.

Keith rodó los ojos, los rodó _literalmente,_ porque la idea era _así_ de ridícula.

-Es el amigo de mi hermana. Supongo que cree que soy guay o algo, porque me invita de vez en cuando a comer con él y sus amigos.

Lance pestañeó sorprendido.

-Espera, ¿¡hablas en serio!? Keith, él nunca invita a _nadie _a eso. Su grupo ha estado cerrado _¡siempre! _

-Bueno, habrá cambiado de opinión.

El tono de voz de Keith sonaba tenso y Lance temió haberle ofendido sin querer.

-Oye, solo bromeaba.-Dijo él, dándole un codazo de broma.- Tú _eres_ bastante especial, después de todo. Aunque seas emo.

Keith se rió.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto Lotor?-Preguntó, devolviéndole el codazo. Seguramente era un pregunta inocente, algo para cambiar de tema, pero casi pareció una acusación tras todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

-No me interesa. Ese Quentin no sabía de lo que hablaba.-Mintió.

-Oh.-Dijo Keith, no sonando muy convencido.

No hablaron mucho más tras eso. Lance pensó en preguntarle a Keith que pensaba él de Lotor, ya que ya sabía la opinión de Pidge y Hunk, pero decidió dejarlo para otro día. Keith parecía bastante negativo/neutral con todo el mundo del instituto, así que probablemente tampoco le gustaría mucho. Esperaba.

-Ahí estáis los dos.-Dijo Pidge como si llevara esperando una hora en vez de haber estado haciendo el tonto con su novia.-Sabéis que la clase está a punto de empezar, ¿no?

-Bueno, estamos aquí ahora, así que no importa.-Dijo Lance.-¿Dónde está Alana?

-Tiene física.-Explicó Pidge.-Coran no está aquí todavía pero se supone que tenemos que ponernos por grupos para lo de la revolución.

-...Ah.-Keith le lanzó a Lance una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada era divertida y sincera al mismo tiempo.-Le diré hola a Lotor por ti.

Normalmente, a Lance le hubiera molestado el comentario. A lo mejor era por la falta de las cejas enarcadas de Pidge y Hunk o ese tonillo lo que le hizo sonreír.

-Claro que sí.-Dijo.

Pidge rodó los ojos, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el tema. En vez de eso dijo.-¿Y, qué revolución quieres hacer?

-¿Es hacer trampas si hacemos la revolución cubana?-Preguntó Lance.-A ver no es hacer _trampas_ ni nada...

-No es hacer trampas para nada.-Dijo Pidge.-Pero he pensado que podríamos hacer la francesa.

-Es demasiado larga.-Se quejó Lance.-Preguntémosle a Shay que quiere hacer.

-No está hoy.-Le recordó Pidge.-Vacaciones familiares o algo. De todas formas, si no hacemos la francesa, ¿podríamos al menos hacer la científica?¿La revolución cantada?

Lance miró al otro lado de la clase, donde estaba Lotor al lado de la mesa de Keith hablando con él y Mae Plaxum sobre el proyecto.

-¿Qué narices es una Revolución Cantada?-Preguntó Lance, volviéndose hacia Pidge. -¿Cantaban sus protestas o cómo?

-Tenían himnos, yo que sé.-Le contestó Pidge, sin querer molestarse mucho en responder la pregunta estúpida de Lance.-Se supone que ya deberíamos tenerla elegida. Yo ya sé mucho de la Revolución Francesa, así que será más fácil buscar cosas, pero tú sabes mucho sobre la Cubana, así que supongo que no es una razón válida.

-Al menos tienes moral.-Murmuró Lance, siguiendo a Pidge a su sitio habitual.

Coran entró corriendo a la clase cuando llegaron a su mesa, llevando un montón de papeles de colores desordenados y una taza humeante de té.

-¡Empieza la clase chicos!-Gritó dejando la taza con cuidado antes de soltar los folios en la mesa.- ¡Espero que todos hayáis decidido vuestras revoluciones, porque hoy empezamos la búsqueda!

Lance miró hacia donde estaba Lotor, que estaba susurrándole algo a Keith y a Mae.

-¿Emm...Revolución Científica?-Le preguntó en un susurró, apartando su atención. Pidge negó con la cabeza.

-La Revolución Cubana.-Contestó, sonriendo.-¿Si no quién va a aclamar a Che Guevara?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_11:39 pm_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Donde estás?_

_Desconocido: en el edificio o en la vida?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: en el edificio, capullo filosófico_

_Desconocido: no soy filosófico, tengo un humor seco_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: eso significa que no vas a decírmelo?_

_Desconocido: básicamente estoy en cada pasillo_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: que quieres decir?_

_Desconocido ha compartido una foto_

Lance se quedó mirando a la imagen. Era una de las papeleras que los estudiantes de arte habían decorado el semestre pasado en un intento de mantener el ambiente del instituto más vivo y cálido. Tenía un campo brillante de flores amarillas, acacias, ¿quizás? Reconoció esa como la papelera que estaba al final de las escaleras del segundo al tercer piso.

_11:41 pm_

_Desconocido: lo pillas? Soy una basura_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: Tenías esa foto guardada en el móvil o la acabas de hacer?_

_Desconocido: la acabo de ver_

_Desconocido: bueno en realidad ahora ambas_

_A_ntes de poder cuestionarse sus acciones, Lance salió corriendo bajando las escaleras que acababa de subir, giró a la izquierda y casi se comió la pared.

No había nadie al lado de la papelera. Los pocos que habían en el pasillo estaban metidos en sus conversaciones o enrollándose contra la pared. Nadie siquiera le miró.

Suspiró, volviendo a las escaleras con toda esperanza desvanecida cuando algo llamó su atención. Medio metido en la papelera, pero atrapado entre la anilla de una lata y la tapa había un papel de color rosa. ¿Un recibo de la librería? Lance dio un paso hacia delante, luego sacó el papel de la papelera.

Estaba claro que era un recibo de la librería, aunque no tenía nada escrito. Pero tenía trozos de algo rojo por la parte de arriba y los bordes, no sangre, Lance lo sabía, no era el color exacto y tampoco tenía la consistencia de la sangre.

Volvió a mirar la foto de su teléfono, mandada hace menos de un minuto desde este mismo sitio, luego volvió a mirar al recibo. No estaba en la foto, lo que significaba dos cosas: o bien alguna persona aleatoria había tenido mucha prisa en tirarlo o Desconocido lo había tirado después de hacer la foto.

Lance dobló el recibo con cuidado asegurándose de que los bordes coincidían y luego lo metió en su mochila. Su teléfono vibro dos veces, recordándole que seguía en mitad de una conversación. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y abrió el chat.

_11:43 pm_

_Desconocido: la gente de este instituto no hace bromas sobre la basura?_

_Desconocido: creía que era algo universal_

_*Mensaje borrado*_

_Desconocido: por favor dime que no has leído eso_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: No, estás bien_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: por?_

_Desconocido: la he cagado y he escrito el nombre de mi antiguo instituto_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: mierda, ojala lo hubiera leído_

_Desconocido: está bien que no lo hicieras_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: y estás seguro de que estamos bien ahora? No estás enfadado conmigo?_

_Desconocido: por qué iba a estar enfadado?_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: parecías algo enfadado conmigo este fin de semana_

_Desconocido: no te preocupes_

_Desconocido: era solo algo de la vida real_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: todo bien?_

_Desconocido: por ahora, sí_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: okay_

_Desconocido: empieza la clase, debería irme_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: yo también_

_Dancing-Bi-Myself: que clase tienes ahora?_

_Desconocido; adiós Lance_

Lance suspiró, arrastrando su mochila hasta el auditorio, donde era su clase de teatro. No tenía muchas ganas de ver a Lotor; los dos tenían dos de las cuatro clases de los días B, pero ninguna tan pequeña como la clase de teatro. Iba a ser su verdadero primer _cara a cara_ (o algo muy parecido) con Lotor desde la fiesta.

Hunk ya había llegado de su clase de tecnología, le va había guardado un sitio con su mochila para que pudiera sentarse. Lotor no estaba allí todavía, pero la mayoría de estudiantes estaban esparcidos por la sala comprobando atrezzo de la obra de final de curso.

-¿Cómo va ese robot en casa?-Preguntó Hunk cuando Lance se sentó. La clase era tan pequeña que se sentaban en círculo en unas sillas de plástico en vez de en escritorios normales.

-Bien. Luis dice que casi lo ha acabado, pero Lucas quiere añadirle un pequeño lanzallamas. Deberías venir y quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

-Suena bien.-Dijo Hunk.-Aunque, un lanzallamas podría estar interesante...

-¡Los papeles ya están repartidos!-Gritó alguien desde el otro lado de la clase. Lance miró hacia arriba, viendo a un grupo de estudiantes agruparse alrededor del tablón para ver quien había conseguido los papeles protagonistas. No había intentado conseguir el protagonista este año, en parte porque los de tercero y cuarto que estaban en teatro tenían más posibilidades de conseguir el papel, pero también porque Hunk y él querían papeles que salieran mucho juntos.

La obra era una producción clásica de _Noche de Reyes _de Shakespeare, que Lance había pensado que era aburrida. La chica, Viola, se disfraza de chico por un trabajo y se enamora por accidente de su jefe, el molesto y ciego Duke Orsino. La cosa era tan dolorosamente _obvia_ desde el principio, y aún así Orsino creía estar enamorado de Lady Olivia hasta que Violeta se descubre como chica.

-Es mejor que Romeo y Julieta.-Había dicho Hunk cuando lo habían anunciado.

-Sí, pero por lo menos Romeo y Julieta es directa.-Había contestado, no queriendo asumir que en realidad amaba Romeo y Julieta.-No sé quien es quien. Es como un enorme quien es quien.

Lance había hecho la audición para el papel de Valentine y Sebastián, mientras que Hunk había optado por Curio y el Capitán. Tendrían más oportunidades de conseguir papeles protagonistas el año que viene, de todas formas.

-¿Quieres ir a ver?-Dijo Hunk, señalando el tablón.

-Sí, crucemos los dedos, ¿no?

Lance dejó su mochila en el círculo y siguió a Hunk por la clase. Lotor estaba entrando por la puerta y se giró hacia ellos cuando vio a la gente apilada en el tablón.

-¿Ya han salido los papeles?-Preguntó él y Lance necesitó un segundo para darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando. Pestañeó una vez sorprendido, intentando pensar en una respuesta.

-Eh, s-sí.-Dijo y luego asintió con ganas.

-Genial. Gracias.-Lotor se dio la vuelta y Lance sonrió ampliamente. Técnicamente, Lotor le había hablado dos veces antes, no es que las estuviera contando ni nada, pero nunca tan directamente.

Lotor miró la lista, asintió bruscamente y se alejó. Lance recordaba vagamente que había hecho la audición para Orsino, Malvolio y Sebastián.

-Dios.-Susurró Hunk, luciendo casi tan atolondrado como Lance se sentía.- _Joder_, ¡Lance te ha hablado!

-Lo sé, lo sé.-Respondió Lance, rascándose la nuca.

-¡Y has conseguido a Valentine!

-Yo, espera, ¿tengo a Valentine?

Hunk asintió emocionado, señalando a la lista. Y sí, su nombre estaba escrito justo a la derecha del papel, alineado con el de _Valentine_ a la izquierda. El nombre de Hunk estaba alineado con _Curio_. Lotor había conseguido a Orsino, por supuesto, en la vida real era estoico pero encima del escenario cobraba vida.

-_¡Acere!_¡Has conseguido el papel!-Exclamó Lance, chocándosela a Hunk.-¡Enhorabuena!

-¡Vamos a tener escenas juntos!-Añadió Hunk, parecía que fuera a empezar a saltar en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos chicos, va a empezar la clase!-Gritó Allura, gesticulando hacia sí con la mano.-Si no habéis podido leer los papeles todavía, los leeré en un segundo.

El grupo deambuló hasta allí, sentándose en sus sitios en círculo. Lotor se sentó en frente de Lance, quien intentó no quedársele mirando. Necesitaba tener cuidado si quería dejar atrás para siempre la etiqueta de Acosador Enamorado Rarito.

Se dejó a si mismo reproducir las palabras en su cabeza, eligiendo no pensar en lo patético que era. Lotor podría haberle preguntado a cualquier otro con facilidad, haber evitado que Lance se hiciera ilusiones, haber evitado a Lance en general. Pero no lo hizo.

Lance se preguntaba si Keith le había pedido a Lotor que hablara con él y se aseguró de hacerse una nota mental para preguntarle luego. A lo mejor Keith podía ser el puente entre los dos que les hacía falta. A lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, podrían superar la incomodidad y los cotilleos y hacerse amigos.

Lance se dejaría tener esperanza.


End file.
